Maybe, Maybe Not
by wu-fantao shipper
Summary: "Jika ada orang lain yang mengambil milikmu apa kau akan mengambilnya kembali walau milikmu menolak ?" . "tentu saja tidak, aku bahagia kalau dia bahagia" . "jadi kau akan merelakannya ?" . "maybe—" . "—krna kebahagiannya adalah diriku"/EXO COUPLE/TAORIS/KRISTAO/KRAY/KRISHAN/HUNHAN/BAEKYEOL/SUTAO/EXO COUPLE-REVIEW DAN COMMENT SANGAT DIHARAPKAN hargai kerja keras author
1. Chapter 00

**MAYBE , MAYBE NOT**

**.**

**Cast** : Wu Yi Fan / Huang Zi Tao / Lay / Byun Baekhyun / Xi Luhan / Oh Sehun / Do Kyungsoo / Park Chanyeol / Xiumin / Suho

.

**Pair** : BAEKYEOL - KRISHAN - KRAY - SUTAO - CHEN - HUNTAO - HUNHAN - KRISTAO

.

**Genre** : I don't know

Hurt / Comfort , Sad , Drama , School Life , one sided love

(maybe)

.

**Rated : M ( **maybe **)**

**.**

**YAOI / BL / BOYx BOY / Boys Love**

.

.

.

Cerita ini murni dari ide saya sendiri, jika memang ada kesamaan maka itu hanya kebetulan belaka. Cast ini bukan milik saya tapi milik diri mereka masing – masing.

.

Ini fic pertama saya dan ini KRISTAO / TAORIS ! (lompat jungkir balik), udah lama ga nemu ff KT, kebanyakan angst atau ff shipper sebelah tapi nyamar sebagi ff KT. Sedih tiap baca Tao yang terus disakitin dan tertindas. Buat sedikit hiburan saya buat ff ini untuk diri saya sendiri dan untuk orang – orang yang ingin membaca

.

Maaf jika ada kesalahan typos, OOC, dan lain sebagainya

Ini ff pertama saya

Mohon dihargai dan saling menghormati

Silahkan baca jika berminat, dan saya akan lebih senang kalau ada yang comment/review/saran

.

**NO BASH . NO PLAGIATER**

.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Italic : FLASHBACK_

**PROLOGUE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"It's been a long time since our last meet, miss me heum ?"

.

"Wu – Wufan…"

.

"You left me behind!"

.

"I have no choices, I'm sorry …"

.

.

"_Tao, Tao, TAAAAOOO !"_

_._

_"Mian ge, mianhe.. hiks"_

_._

_"AAAARGH"_

_._

.

.

"Aku menyukainya, kalian harus membantuku untuk mendapatkannya!"

.

"Dia milikkku, hanya milikku!"

.

"Kris, Wu Kris ibnida"

.

"Wu Fan.."

.

"Dia tunanganku"

.

"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya, dia calon adik iparku"

.

"aku membencimu, sangat membencimu sampai-sampai aku tak bisa melupakanmu"

.

"kau yang memulainya, aku hanya belajar dari apa yang kau ajarkan"

.

"aku tidak mengenalnya . Dia bukan urusanku lagi"

.

"kau kejam ge, kau kejam hiks"

.

Ia menatap sosok itu dengan tatapan penuh luka

.

"kau menjijikan"

.

"kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta pada monster sepertimu ?!"

.

"Kau masih menyukaiku kan ?"

.

"Aku tau kau berbohong, aku bisa melihatnya dimatamu"

.

"Maybe, maybe not"

.

.

**Pengenalan tokoh / characters :**

.

.

Huang Zi Tao

Namja kelahiran china, memiliki tubuh yang tinggi, wajah yang terlihat menyeramkan, dan terdapat lingkaran hitam di matanya yang membuatnya terlihat seperti panda.

Juara kelas dan jago wushu

Bershabat baik dengan Baekhyun, Sehun, dan Kyungsoo

19 tahun

.

.

.

Wu Yi Fan

Namja kelahiran China-Kanada pewaris Wu Corporations, Perusahaan terbesar di Kanada yang mencangkup mobil, elektronik, restoran, furniture, dan entertainment . Perusahaan ini membuat cabang baru di Korea sejak dua tahun yang lalu dan menjadi perusahaan ternama di Seoul, Korea Selatan

.

Wu Yifan atau biasa dipanggil dengan sebutan Kris. Memiliki wajah tampan yang sangat digilai para gadis.

Playboy, senang gonta-ganti pasangan dan tidur dengan banyak gadis

Bersahbat baik dengan Chanyeol, Xiumin, dan Lay

21 tahun

Kingka

.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun

Namja asli kelahiran korea, memiliki tubuh yang bisa dibilang tinggi tapi termasuk pendek jika dibandingkan dengan duo tiang listrik Kris & Chanyeol. Memiliki sifat yang ceria dan sangat suka beraegyo

Sangat menyangi Tao seperti adik sendiri

Pewaris Byun Corporations

21T ahun

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol

Namja tinggi yang memiliki julukan Happy Virus, teman kecil Kris. Sedikit aneh dan cukup bodoh.

Pewaris Park Corporations

21 tahun

.

.

.

Zhang Yi Xing

Namja imut kelahiran China, berambut coklat dengan satu dimple dipipinya. Sangat dekat dekta Kris karena sudah mengenalnya sejak kecil. Bersahabat dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun

20 tahun

.

.

.

Kim Joonmyeon

Namja kelahiran Korea, memiliki wajah tampan dan senyum angelic

Sangat patuh terhadap Kris. Sangat mengenal baik hubungan Kris dan Lay dan masa lalu Kris

Asisten pribadi Kris

24 tahun

.

.

.

Xi Luhan

Namja cantik kelahiran China. Memiliki sifat yang ceria dan over protective terhadap orang yang ia sayang. Pewaris Xi Corporations

Bersahabat dengan Tao, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Xiumin

21 tahun

Oh Sehun

Namja putih dengan wajah tampan yang bersikap dingin dan cuek. Sangat membenci Kris

Pewaris Oh Corporations

Bersahabat baik dengan Tao

18 tahun

Kim Kyungsoo

Namja imut bermata bulat yang kadang dipanggil dengan sebutan DO, Memiliki sifat keibuan terutama terhdap Tao

Adik dari Kim Joonmyeon

21 tahun

Kim Xiumin

Namja imut bepipi chubby, memliki sifat yang baik dan sedikit kurang peka. Jago dalam martial art

Pewaris utama Kim Corporations

21 tahun

.

.

.

Xi Luhan namja cantik salah satu pujaan di antara para semi di SM University memiliki _crush_ terhadap kingka di kampusnya, Kris Wu seorang pewaris utama Wu Corporations. Dengan bantuan sahabat-sahabatnya ia akan berusaha untuk mendapatkan Kris

.

"aku menyukainya, bantu aku mendapatkannya!"

.

Tanpa disadarinya ada seorang namja lain yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu dan senyum lirih yang dipaksakan

.

Namun sayang ternyata Kris adalah seorang namja dingin yang hanya tertarik untuk bermain-main dengan tubuh namja ataupun yeoja . Akankah Luhan mendapatkannya tau malah berakhir dengan namja lain yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia duga ?

.

.

.

Wu Yi Fan atau namja yang akrab disapa Kris, adalah murid tingkat tiga sekaligus pemilik SM University, universtas elit ternama nomor satu di eoul, Korea Selatan . Di kampus ini para murid bebas melakukan apa yang ingin mereka lakukan karena kekuasaan dan harta yang dimiliki oleh keluarga mereka .

.

Uniknya kampus ini di bagi menjadi tiga golongan, yaitu golongan A yang berisi murid-murid dari kalangan atas para pewaris utama perusahaan besar.

Golongan B yang berisi murid-murid dari keluarga kaya biasa

Golongan C adalah para murid yang memiliki latar belakang sederhana yang diterima masuk karena beasiswa

.

Sebagai pewaris tunggal Wu Corporations, membuat Kris tumbuh menjadi namja yang sombong dan penuh dengan keegoisan. Ia selalu berpikir dengan uang ia bisa mendapatkan segalanya.

.

Sampai seorang namja datang dan merubah segalanya

.

Siapakah namja itu ? Apakah Lay namja imut yang memiliki keterikatan dengannya sejak lama . namja yang sangat disayangi Kris melebihi sahabat – sahabatnya sendiri

.

Ataukah Tao yang memiliki hubungan misterius dengan Kris

.

Ataukah Luhan si namja cantik yang ceria dan mencintainya sepenuh hati ?

.

Mari kita saksikan kelanjutannya beberapa saat lagi (maybe) ._.v

.

.

.

- TBC -

.

.

.

Author gatau kapan mau update dan maaf kalo ceritanya tidak menarik, mudah ditebak , membosankan atau ada kemiripan dengan cerita lain

.

Jika ada kesamaan

Author ga ada niat jadi plagiater atau apapun itu, hanya sebuh kebetulan

.

Btw, author gatau kapan mau update, konsep sama endingnya udah author bayangin tapi author bingung gimana mau nulis ceritanya. Masi ga ngerti gimana cara nyampein apa yang ada dibayangin author ke tulisan

.

.

Terima kasih karena sudah berniat melihat dan membaca dan saya akan sangat lebih senang jika ada yang memberi review atau comment

.

.

Atas segala perhatiaanya saya ucapkan terima kasih :')

.

.

**.**


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

.

.

Qingdao, China

.

Pagi hari di Qingdao, China . Di dalam sebuah kamar apartment kecil terlihat namja tinggi berkulit tan sedang sibuk berkutat dengan kopernya.

"Kau yakin , Tao ?" tanya seorang namja bermata sipit bertubuh lebih pendek darinya .

Tao, namja yang sedang sibuk dengan kopernya itu menghentikan kegiatan memasukkan baju-bajunya

Ia menarik nafas sesaat dan menghembuskannya kembali

"aku sudah mengatakannya berulang kali kan ge? Aku yakin seratus persen Chen hyung" ucapnya sambil mendengus kepada Chen, namja yang berdiri di depan kasurnya itu.

"Hey aku kan hanya mengkhawatirkanmu Tao" balasnya dengan raut wajah khawatir

"Haaah, sudah kubilang aku akan baik-baik saja hyung. Berhenti mengkhawatirkanku, aku bukan anak kecil lagi" ringisnya dengan muka cemberut

"Tapi kau sangat polos Tao, aku takut jika ada namja pervert yang berbu-"

"CHEN HYUNG!" teriaknya keras memotong perkataan Chen. "Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku ke Korea hyung, aku bahkan sudah pernah tinggal di sana. Lagi pula ada Baekhyun hyung yang akan merawatku. Dan lagi kau pasti lupa kalau aku jago wushu hyung" ucapnya dengan raut muka kesal sambil menggembungkan pipinya seperti anak kecil

"Tetap saja aku khawatir Tao, bagaimana kalau kau bertemu dengan namja itu?" Aku takut ka-" lagi-lagi untuk kedua kalinya ucapan Chen terpotong

"Hyung" ucap Tao pelan namun dingin "Berulang kali ku katakan untuk tidak mengungkitnya lagi ! Dia tidak ada di sana, tidak, tidak akan . Karena itu untuk terakhir kalinya kuperingatkan-" menarik nafas sebentar dan menghembuskannya cepat. Tao, namja itu menatap sahabat yang sudah dianggap seperti hyungnya sendiri itu dengan tajam dan tekanan di setiap perkataannya.

" . !" kemudian dia berbalik dan kembali berkutat dengan kopernya.

Chen hanya menarik nafas pelan dan pergi meninggalkan kamar Tao, bukan meninggalkan tetapi hanya memberi waktu sendiri untuk Tao. Karena Chen tau, Tao sedang menahan tangisnya .

Dia sedikit menyesal karna telah membuat dongsaengnya itu sedih. Dia tau kalau Tao sangat membenci namja itu.

Bukan, bukan membencinya, tapi lebih tepatnya ia benci kenapa harus bertemu dengan namja itu, ia benci dengan takdirnya, benci dengan masa lalunya. Ia benci semua itu

"Haaah aku tau kau masih mengharapkannya Tao." Ucapnya lirih

.

.

.

Qingdao Airport

.

.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik Tao, aku akan sesering mungkin mengunjungimu kalau kerjaanku sudah selesai" ucap Chen kepada namja yang berdiri dihadapannya itu

"Aku tau kau sibuk hyung, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Jangan khawatir gege" ucap Tao dengan senyum manisnya sambil memeluk Chen

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu panda" lirihnya sambil membalas pelukan namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu

"Aku juga hyung, aku juga akan sangat sangat merindukanmu

.

.

.

Seoul, Korea Selatan

.

Suasana ramai sangat jelas terdengar di kantin SM University, kampus ternama di Korea

"Aku menyukainya !" seru namja cantik sambil menggebrak meja yang ditempati dia dan ketiga orang lainnya

"Huk-uhuk-huk" Xiumin yang mendengar teriakan Luhan, namja cantik itu tiba-tiba tersedak saat memakan baozi kesukaanya.

"Lihat yang kau perbuat Luhan, kau membuatnya tersedak" seru Kyungsoo sambil memberikan segelas air yang dipegangnya kepada Xiumin

"Haah, kupikir aku akan mati" ucap Xiumin lega setelah meneguk habis air yang diberikan Kyungsoo padanya

"Ehehe mian Minnie, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengagetkanmu.." cengenges Lhuan terhadap Xiumin

Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali melanjutkan menyuapkan makanan kedalam mulutnya

"Ngomong-ngomong apa siapa yang kau sukai Lu?" tanya Sehun sambil mengangkat kedua tangannnya dan meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya

pletak

Luhan dengan kesal menjitak kepala Sehun sedikit keras "Hei ! Aku tiga tahun lebih tua darimu . Panggil aku hyung !"

_"Luhan" namja cantik itu mengulurkan tangannya kepada namja yang lebih kecil darinya_

_"eh ?" namja yang lebih kecil darinya hanya menatap bingung tangan itu . Ini pertama kalinya ada orang lain yang berani mendekatinya_

_"Luhan, Xi Luhan ibnida " ucap namja cantik yang ternyata bernama Luhan itu dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajah polosnya_

_"hyung, panggil aku hyung ne ?" "kau anak pintar Sehunnie"_

"Huh jangan bercanda, aku tidak akan pernah memanggil orang kekanakan sepertimu dengan embel-embel hyung" ketus Sehun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya

_"Hannie"_

"AP-" Baru saja Luhan hendak membalas ucapan Sehun, Xiumin langsung menyumpalkan rotinya ke dalam mulut Luhan yang otomatis langsung membuatnya bungkam.

Sepertinya namja berpipi chubby seperti baozi ini sangat terganggu dengan teriakan cempreng Luhan -_-'

" Kyungsoo yang mendengar suara Sehun langsung menghentikan makannya dan kembali memberik segelas air putih, namun kali ini bukan untuk Xiumin melainkan untuk Sehun

Memecah keheningan yang ada sebelum kedua namja itu kembali berseteru"kupikir kau sedang tidur Sehun"

"tentu saja aku terbangun hyung, siapa juga yang tidak akan terbangun begitu mendengar teriakan cempreng disampingku ini" ucapnya datar dengan poker facenya.

"Hey suaraku tidak cempreng !" seru Luhan lantang didepannya sambil merebut gelas yang diberikan Kyungsoo kepada Sehun dan langsung meneguk habis airnya

"Iuh, lihat yang kau lakukan Xi. Luhan" ucap Sehun sambil melap wajahnya dan mengucapkan nama Luhan dengan penekanan disetiap katanya

"Kau bahkan meminus habis air milikku !" serunya kesal dan kembali melap wajahnya yang terkena cipratan hujan local milik Luhan

Ternyata saat Luhan berteriak didepannya ia sedang menguyah roti strawberry favoritnya. Dan tentu saja remahan roti yang ia kunyah akan sedikit terciprat ke muka Sehun saat ia berterik begitu keras

"Huh" Luhan hanya mendengus dan kembali memakan rotinya

"Dasar bocah" ucap Sehun dengan wajah kesalnya

"Apa kau bilang ?! Kau yang bocah, bocah!" seru Luhan kesal

"Sudah sudah sesama bocah jangan saling menyalahkan . Lebih baik kau ceritakan siapa yang kau sukai sampai-sampai kau berteriak sekeras itu" sambil membantu membersihkan wajah Sehun, Kyungsoo berbicara dengan lembut dan membuat perdebatan kecil diantara Sehun dan Luhan terhenti

"Hmm kau benar juga Kyungsoo-ah, tidak ada untungnya meladeni bocah sepertinya" ucap Luhan tersenyum dan kembali duduk ditempatnya

"APA KAU BI-"

" Oh Sehun !" seru Kyungsoo memotong seruan Sehun . Sehun hanya merengut kesal dan mengambil segelas air yang diberikan Kyungsoo padanya.

Sifat keibuan Kyungsoo memang tidak pernah berubah rupanya sejak mereka kenal di bangku SD.

.

.

.

.

Di dalam kamar di sebuah rumah mewah atau bisa kita sebut mansion

Terdapat seorang namja tampan bak pangeran dengan rambut pirangnya . Wajah putih dengan bibir pink, mata elang tajam yang tersembunyi dibalik kelopak matanya dan alis mata yang tebal .

Namja tampan itu terlihat tertidur dengan nyaman sampai-

"AAARGGGH ! Brengsek !" namja tampan itu tiba-tiba terbangun dan berteriak kencang begitu mengingat masa lalu yang kembali hadir di mimpinya

Dia segera bangun dari kasurnya dan mengambil selembar foto kusam yang tersimpan di balik jaketnya

"It's been a long time..peach" ucapnya lirih sambil meremas foto yang dipegangnya

Dia, Kris namja tampan yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya itu kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur king sizenya sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

DIa menutup matanya dan kembali menerawang masa lalunya. Masa lalu yang sudah lama dilupakannya . Sudah empat tahun lebih semenjak kejadian itu dan sudah hampir tiga tahun pula dia tidak mengingatnya. Hampir tiga tahun dia melupakannya, hampir..Yah hampir

Kreeek

Pintu kamar Kris terbuka pelan dan memperlihatkan sesosok namja manis yang masuk perlahan sambil membawa seikat bunga mawar cantik

"Ge, apa aku mengganggumu? " tanyanya pelan

Kris yang mendengar suara lembut itu, membuka matanya perlahan dan tersenyum lembut begitu ia melihat wajah namja yang berada di depan tempat tidurnya itu

Dia menggeleng pelan dan menggeser posisinya, bermaksud agar namja yang berdiri di depan kasurnya itu untuk duduk disampingnya

Namja manis itu tersenyum lebar dan langsung memeluk Kris sambil memberikan seikat bunga mawar yang dipegangnya

"Cantik bukan ? Tadi aku memetiknya saat sedang berjalan di taman belakang " ucapnya dengan suara yang lembut dan senyum manisnya

"Hem" Kris hanya mendengung pelan dan mengusak sayang rambut coklat namja tersebut

_"Kau lebih cantik dari apapun peach"_

"Hey, Kris ge.."

"Apa sayang ?"

"Bolehkah aku menciummu ? Sudah lama tidak melihatmu membuatku sangat merindukanmu gege.." ucapnya pelan sambil kembali mengeratkan pelukannya dengan namja tampan didepannya tersebut

"Hey aku hanya pergi seminggu dan kau sudah semanja ini heum ? " ledeknya sambil tertawa pelan

"Huh satu minggu itu sangat lama bagiku Kris ge ku yang tampan" ucapnya kesal sambil menggembungkan pipinya

DEG

Dan saat itu juga Kris terdiam ssesaat, ia terpesona

Bukan, bukan karna namja manis berambut coklat disampingnya, melainkan namja manis lainnya. Namja manis berambut hitam yang selalu tersenyum untuknya. Namja manis yang membuatnya meninggalkan semua keburukannya . Namja itu, ya namja itu yang selalu memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayang dan senyum tulus yang mempesona

_"Aku mencintaimu gege, Kris ge ku yang tampan"_

Dan raut wajah itu, raut wajah yang selalu ditunjukkan namja manis berambut hitam itu saat ia sedang kesal, _"Kau menyebalkan ge" _. Saat ia sedang marah ketika Kris pulang terlambat "_Aku membencimu, dasar gege bodoh"_ .

Tes

Dan tanpa Kris sadari setets air matanya lolos

"..ge, gege.. Kris gege ! " seru namja manis itu, membuyarkan lamunan Kris. "Kau kenapa ge? Apa kau sakit ?" tanyanya khawatir

Kris hanya menggeleng pelan dan memeluk namja itu erat

Hanya keheningan yang ada dikamar itu, sampai namja manis itu melepas pelukannya dari Kris dan duduk di atas pangkuan Kris . Dengan wajah dan pipi yang merona merah ia membuka kancing kemeja Kris perlahan

"Su-sudah lama kita tak melakukannya, aku merindukanmu" lirihnya pelan dengan wajah yang semakin merah

Kris hanya terdiam dan membiarkan namja yang berada diatasnya itu melanjutkan kegiatannya .

_"a-aku merindukan-mu" ucapnya lirih dengan wajah menunduk dan pipi yang merona merah seperti kepiting rebus . dengan tangan bergetar dia membuka kancing kemeja Kris perlahan dan saat kancing terakhir Kris langsung mencium dan melumat bibirnya kasar . Dia sudah tidak tahan dengan namja manis diatasnya itu . _

Kris kembali tersadar dari lamunannya saat namja yang berada dipangkuaanya itu mencium bibirnya dan mencari akses masuk ke dalam mulutnya .

Suara kecipak terdengar jelas didalam kamar tersebut, lidah yang saling beradu dan lelehan saliva yang keluar dari kedua mulut mereka

_"kau sangat cantik sayang" _

Hanya dalam sekejap mata mereka, Kris dan namja manis itu sudah dalam keadaan naked . Kris membuka lebar kakinya, membiarkan junior besarnya berdiri tegak . dia hanya diam dan membiarkan namja itu duduk perlahan diatas juniornya

"_aakh sa-sakii-it" _

Sret jleb sret jleb

Suara kulit saling bertubrukan terdengar jelas di kamar itu . Namja manis itu menaik turunkan tubuhkan dan menundukkan wajahnya, ia mencium bibir Kris dan kembali memasukkan lidahnya . Ciuman panas itupun kembali terjadi diantara mereka berdua

_"kau bisa menghentikannya jika itu sakit baby.." "tidak . aku baik-baik saja, aku mencintaimu ge.." .Ciuman panaspun terjadi diantara mereka, lelehan saliva keluar . Entah milik siapa itu ._

"AH !" namja manis itu berteriak keras, sepertinya junior Kris berhasil menumbuk prostatnya

"_dasar bodoh" _

Deg – Kris merasakan hatinya berdenyut sakit

Dia kembali teringat saat terakhir mereka bertemu, raut wajah itu. Wajah angkuh dan penuh pandangan benci, _"Dasar bodoh, mana mungkin aku mencintaimu. Kau terlalu naïf Kris-sshi" _

"Aaaah Kriiisssss aahhh" desah namja yang berada di atasnya itu

_"Kau hanya namja miskin"_ nyut – "_Menyedihkan sekali kau, bodoh" _

Dan habislah kesabarannya. Tatapan matanya yang kosong berubah menjadi gelap, dia menaruh kedua tangannya dipinggang namja yang berada diatasnya itu, membantu agar namja itu mempercepat keluar masuk juniornya ke dalam hole namja tersebut

Selang beberapa menit namja manis yang berada diatasnya tersebut klimaks sambil meneriakkan namanya

_"AAAHH KRIS GE !" _ dan tak lama kemudian Kris ikut klimaks begitu bayangan itu terlintas dipikirannya . Wajah yang sangat ia benci, wajah sexy menggairahkan setiap dia berada dibawahnya bergerak maju mundur mengikuti Irama setiap junior besar Kris menerobos hole ketatnya

_"aah haah aku haah aku men- mencintaimu gegeeeh"_

Kris melepaskan juniornya dan membuang kondom yang telah terisi spermanya ke dalam tempat sampah di samping tempat tidurnya

"haaah aku haah mencintaimu Kris ge" ucap namja manis tersebut dengan nafas terengah-engah setelah ia sadar dari klimaksnya

Kris hanya diam dan mnyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua . "Kau juga mencintaiku kan ge ? " tanya namja manis itu kembali dengan mata penuh harap

"Hmm ya.." sambil mengecup kening namja manis disampingnya. Namja manis itu tersenyum dan memeluk erat pinggang pria disampingnya itu

.

"…." _"love mean nothing for me, it's just a word" _

_"And what are we bef-huk before ?"_

_"nothing.." menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "..just nothing" " It was your own fault for failling in love with me"_

_"…ar..liar.."_

_"huh ?"_

_"LIAR!" _

.

Kris membuka matanya, ia melihat jam di meja nakasnya. Sudah sepuluh menit berlalu semenjak kegiatan mereka terhenti, bahkan namja manis yang sedang memeluknya pun sudah tertidur lelap. Sedangkan Kris hanya menatap namja itu dan mengucapkan sebuah kata . Ia kembali teringat dengan pertanyaan namja tersebut

"maybe.." ucapannya terhenti , Kris melepaskan pelukan namja itu perlahan. Berdiri dari kasurnya dan memungut pakaiannya . Kemudian dia berjalan keluar menuju beranda, menatap langit dengan tatapan sendu . Dia kembali teringat akan masa lalu yang sudah lama dikuburnya.

"maybe, maybe not Lay-ah" lirihnya pelan dalam hati . Kris menutup matanya perlahan dan menikmati semilir angin malam dengan hati yang sendu

Setetes air mata jatuh menuruni pipinya

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Ini chapter satunya, gimana ?kependekan ya ?NC nya pasti ga seru . Ceritanya ngebosenin kan ?

Nyesek waktu bikin kray ml L

Maaf ya sekali lagi saya MINTA MAAF . Masi belum bisa nulis, gatau cara nulis cerita gimana

L L L

.

Cukup sekian yang bisa saya sampaikan

Saran dan comment saya terima

Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan

.

.

TERIMA KASIH

.

.

.

Ps : Tadinya author mau jadiin Suho sebagai kakak-kakaannya Tao, tapi setelah aku nonton EXO Showtime 10, disitu kayanya Chen baik banget sama Tao . Ngelus kepala Tao waktu dia ketakutan bahkan batal ngejailin Tao karna Tao ketakutan banget . Udah gitu dia ngasi hadiah kemenangannya buat Tao

.

Aw such a kind brother :3


	3. Chapter 2

**MAYBE , MAYBE NOT**

**.**

**Cast** : Wu Yi Fan / Huang Zi Tao / Lay / Byun Baekhyun / Xi Luhan / Oh Sehun / Do Kyungsoo / Park Chanyeol / Xiumin / Suho

.

**Pair** : BAEKYEOL - KRISHAN - KRAY - SUTAO - CHEN - HUNTAO - HUNHAN - KRISTAO

.

**Genre** : I don't know

Hurt / Comfort , Sad , Drama , School Life , one sided love

(maybe)

.

**Rated : M ( **maybe **)**

**.**

**YAOI / BL / BOYx BOY / Boys Love**

.

.

_Italic: flashback_

'…..': ucapan dalam hati

.

.

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

Seoul, Korea Selatan

21.30 KTS

"terima kasih banyak Mrs. Kim" ucap namja tinggi tersebut

"sama-sama Tao sshi semoga harimu menyenangkan" ucap wanita paruh baya tersebut sambil tersenyum menunjukkan kerutan-kerutan tipis di samping matanya

Tao hanya membalas senyum Mrs. Kim dan masuk ke dalam kamar apartmen kecil miliknya. Sambil bersenandung kecil dia menyalakan saklar lampu dan melihat sekeliling . Hanya ada kasur kecil, dapur kecil yang ada dipojok ruangan tersebut, satu kamar mandi, dan sofa kecil yang berada di samping kasur kecilnya.

Tao menaruh koper miliknya di samping sofa dan merabahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur

_"apa kau menyukainya peach ?"_

Dia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, beranjak dari kasurnya dna berjalan menuru beranda kecilnya"Haaah, sudah lama aku tidak kesini.." . Mata indahnya menatap langit malam Seoul

_"Lihat, sangat cocok untukmu sayang"_

_"aku mencintaimu"_

_"Kemarin, sekarang, dan besok aku akan selalu mencintaimu"_

Tao menutup matanya pelan dan merasakan semilir angin malam yang dingin . "Apa kabarmu ge.." lirihnya pelan dan tanpa sadar lelehan air mata keluar dari mata coklat indahnya

_"Tunggu aku sayang, aku mencintaimu selalu"_

_._

_._

_"LIAR !"_

_"Dasar bodoh, kau sangat menyedihkan Wu Fan sunbae yang tampan.." ucapnya sinis_

_"Aku mencintaimu"_

_"AAARRRGH TAO TAO TAOOO ARG ! "_

_"o..ta-uhuk huk Ta-Taooo.."_

_"Mian gege, mianhe.." lirihnya pelan dengan air mata . Ia menahan kuat tubuhnya agar tidak bergetar menahan tangis ._

_.._

PIPP . PIPP . PIPP .PIPP . PIPP . PIPP . PIPP . PIPP . PIPP . PIPP . PIPP . PIPP . PIPP

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh pagi

Tao, namja manis dengan lingkar mata hitam itu membuka kelopak matanya perlahan, memperlihatkan bola mata coklatnya yang indah . Tangannya perlahan terulur mematikan jam wekernya

_"-cup -selamat pagi baby"_

Ia bangun dari kasur dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi kecilnya dengan sebuah handuk di tangan kanannya

Suara air terdengar dari kamar mandi kecil itu, terlihat Tao sedang menggosok giginya di depan sebuah cermin yang ebrukuran stengah badannya

_"apa tidurmu nyenyak baby ?" namja tampan yang lebih tinggi darinya itu memeluk tubuhnya posesif dari belakang_

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, berkumur dan segera membasuh wajahnya, dia berjalan menuju bawah shower dan membiarkan air dingin itu turun membasahi tubuhnya . Tao berharap dengan sedikit mendinginkan kepanya dia dapat menghapus ingatan-ingatan itu

_"kau kedinginan baby ?" namja itu memeluk hangat tubuhnya dari samping mengecup pelan keningnya dan memberikan segelas coklat panas kesukaannya _

..

Selang beberapa menit, namja manis bermata panda itu keluar dari kamar mandi dan menuju lemarinya _"kau sangat sexy Taozi, apa kau tau itu heum"_ ia memakai celana panjang hitam yang dipadu dengan kaos putih dan ditutup dengan jaket hitam dengan corak panda di nagian dada samping kiri

_"kau milikku sayang, hanya milikku-chu"_

Tao mengambil dompet dan hp nya kemudian menaruhnya di tas punggungnya, berjalan kecil menuju meja nakas di samping kasurnya, dan-_"lihat, ini masakan pertamaku, apa kau menyukainya sayang ?" _meminum seteguk air dan berjalan menuju pintu luar.

_"baby, apa kau sudah mengunci pintunya ?"_

"Akh ! dasar bodoh !" Tao menjitak kepalanya begitu ia sadar kalau ia lupa mengunci pintu apartementnya . "dasar Zitao pabo pabo !"

_"haha aku tau itu baby"_

Mau tidak mau dengan langkah lunglai ia kembali menaiki tangga sambil merutuki kebodohannya dan mengunci pintu kamar apartmennya . Begitu yakin pintu itu sudah terkunci ia bergegas turun dan kembali berjalan menuju arah tujuannya, XOXO Café .

_"Seoul indah bukan ?"_

Setelah berjalan sekitar tiga menit dari apartment kecilnya Tao sampai di halte bus. Jarak antara halte bus dan apartemennya memang sangat dekat dan itu cukup membantu Tao untuk menghemat uang

_"pelan-pelan baby"_

And lucky, bis yang memang ingin di tumpangi Tao tiba begitu Tao sampai di halte . Cukup menghemat waktu baginya . Tao memang sudah Tao hampir semua jurusan bis di Seoul, karena dia sempat tinggal di sini dua tahun lamanya

Pussh

Tao berjalan kecil menuruni bis kemudian dia melihat sekeliling "banyak yang berubah" pikirnya dalam hati dengan senyum miris . "sepertinya kau juga ge.." lirihnya pelan

..

Begitu sampai di pembehentian ke empat Tao segera turun dan berjalan kecil menuju café yang berada di sebrang halte, sampai akhirnya ia tidak sengaja menubruk seseorang

Duk – brugh

"Akh mianhe !" ucap Tao secepatnya sambil menunduk begitu ia tidak sengaja menubruk badan seseorang saat dia sedang melamun

_"hati-hati peach sayang"_

"Gwenchana, aku baik baik sa..ja" "..Tao hyung.. ?" ucap namja yang tidak sengaja ditabraknya itu pelan begitu Tao mendongakkan kepalanya . Membiarkan kedua mata itu saling bertemu pandang

"Eoh ? ka-kau mengenalku ?" Tao memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah bingung

"Ka-kau benar Tao, Tao Huang Zi Tao ?!" seruan namja asing itu sedikit mengagetkan Tao

Tao yang masih terkaget hanya diam terbengong tanpa melepaskan wajah bingungnya . Dia menatap jeli namja yang tak beda jauh tinggi dengannya itu . Wajah tampan tanpa ekspresi, kulit yang begitu putih, dan rambut rainbownya, sedikit aneh tapi terlihat cocok untuk namja tersebut

Cukup mengingatkannya pada sosok seseorang

Dengan pelan Tao mengangguk kaku dan secara tiba-tiba namja asing itu langsung memeluknya erat

"Hyung ! Oh Tao hyung aku merindukanmu !"

"Emm ma-maaf tapi kau siapa ?" tanya Tao semakin bingung

Namja asing itu menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Tao bermaksud melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap tajam wajah Tao

" ini aku hyung, Sehun . Oh Sehun !"

Tao langsung membelakkan matanya lebar begitu mendengar nama tersebut . Dia sangat tidak percaya namja yang dulunya lebih pendek darinya itu sekarang menjadi tinggi dan sedang berdiri depannya . Apalagi sekarang namja itu sudah tidak cadel lagi

"Omo Sehun ?! Yah kau banyak berubah, aku sampai tidak mengenalimu" Tao berseru kencang sambil memeluk Sehun dan tentunya dengan senang hati Sehun membalas pelukannya

"..tapi wajahmu masih tetap menyebalkan Sehun" ledek Tao diiringi tawa halusnya

"Yah ! kau menyebalkan hyung . Itukah yang kau katakana setelah tidak lama bertemu" serunya kesal namun sedetik kemudian dia ikut tertawa

Kedua sahabat lama itu menghentikan tawa mereka dan mulai menceritakan berbagai hal . Sungguh mereka sangat merindukan suasana ini . Terutama Sehun tentunya . Sepertinya namja ini memiliki perasaan tersembunyi padanya

"Oh ya hyung, kemana kau akan pergi ? Aku akan mengantarmu" ucap Sehun, ia mengambil sebuah kuci dari kantong celananya dan memutar-mutar kunci itu dengan jari telunjuknya

"Oh itu kan—"

"Binggo ! Aku baru saja mendapatkan lisensi menyetir minggu lalu dan lihat !" serunya dengan tawa lebar sambil menunjuk ke arah sebrang dimana tempat parkir Xoxo Café terlihat, sedangkan tangan yang satunya lagi ia gunakan untuk memencet salah satu tombol berwarna hijau di kunci mobilnya

Terdengar bunyi keras dari arah sebrang jalan dan terlihat sebuah Jaguar biru di depan Xoxo Café, mobil itu mengeluarkan bunyi ' ' dan kedua lampu sentnya menyala

"Omo jangan bilang—"

"Yup itu mobilku hyung, bagaimana ? keren kaaaan ?" seru Sehun dengan senang sambil membanggakan mobil keluaran terbaru miliknya yang baru saja ia dapat minngu lalu

Tao menganggukkan kepalanya cepat dan tersenyum lebar sedangkan kedua tangannya ia angkat dan memberikan dua acungan jempol ke arah Sehun

"Waah tapi sayang sekali, sekeren apapun mobilmu sepertinya aku tidak butuh tumpangan darinya" ucap Tao dengan wajah kecewa yang dibuat-buat

"Wae ?! " seru Sehun ikut kecewa "Apa kau tidak menyukainya ? memang seharusnya aku memilih warna putih ck " ucapnya kesal sambil menendang kecil batu di tanah

Tao tertawa pelan dan menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan "Aku hanya bercanda Sehun-ah.. hihi mobilmu sangat keren tapi sepertinya aku tidak perlu menumpanginya karena tujuanku hanya perlu jalan beberapa meter saja

"hah ?" Sehun memiringkan kepalanya bingung tidak mengerti

Tao kembali tertawa pelan dan menarik lembut tangan Sehun, bermaksud mengajaknya"Heee ayo ikut aku"

"Disini tempatnya Sehun, kurasa mobil kerenmu itu tidak perlu mengantarku hihi" Tao tertawa pelan dan membuka pintu café tersebut dengan sebelah tangannya dedangkan tangannya yang lain masih menggenggam tangan Sehun

Sehun hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dan membiarkan dirinya di tarik oleh Tao . Ia tersenyum pelan begitu mendengar suara teriakan Tao yang disusul dengan piring pecah

"BAEKHYUN HYUUUNG !" seru Tao kencang begitu melihat hyung yang sangat dirindukannya sedang membawa sebuah piring yang sepertinya akan diberikan pada namja berambut caramel keriting yang sedang duduk membelakangi Tao

Prang

"Omo! Ta-TAAAAOOOOOO !" serunya tak kalah kencang dan langsung menghampiri hobae kesayangannya itu, "ba-baekki ?hey –" tanpa mempedulikan seruan seseorang dan pecahan piring yang berserakan dilantai

"Tao..?"

…..

Dapur Xoxo Café

Terlihat namja manis bermata bulat sedang menghias cake buatannya di piring kecil . Dia sedikit terkejut begitu mendengar sebuah teriakan yang disusul dengan piring pecah . Dengan segera namja itu melepas apronnya dan berlari melihat keadaan dalam café

Sekilas ia mendengar teriakan nama seseorang yang dikenalnya, namun ia membuang pikiran itu dan mempercepat langkahnya ke dalam café .

Betapa terkejutnya ia begitu melihat pemandangan yang ada didepannya

Terlihat dua namja dengan tinggi badan yang sangat kontras sedang berpelukan di dekat pintu masuk café . Namun yang membuatnya terkejut adalah karena ia sangat mengenal kedua namja itu

Pertama namja pendek yang sedang memeluk erat namja didepannya adalah Byun Baekhyun, bos sekaligus sahabat dekatnya dan yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi adalah namja tinggi berambut blonde yang sedang di peluk bosnya itu

"tidak mungkin" ucapnya pelan

Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan ia menghampiri kedua namja yang sedang berpelukan itu dan membisikkan sebuah nama yang cukup jelas didengar oleh kedua namja itu

"Tao..? " bisiknya pelan

Mendengar namanya disebut Tao membuka matanya dan melihat namja bermata bulat yang sedang diam terbengong

"hyung..Kyungsoo hyung !" serunya pelan dan berlari memeluk namja bermata bulat yang diyakini bernama Kyungsoo . Tao menubrukkan tubuhnya cukup keras . Untung saja Kyungsoo memiliki refleks yang cukup bagus, kalau tidak bisa-bisa mereka berdua terjatuh ke lantai dan itu sangat tidak lucu untuk jadi tontonan

…

Suara tawa dan kegaduhan terdengar jelas dari salah satu meja yang berada dipojok Xoxo Café . Terlihat lima namja tampan, Tao, Baekhuyn, Sehun, Kyungsoo, dan Chanyeol sedang duduk bersenda gurau sambil menikmati makanan mereka

"Jadi, kapan kau sampai disini Taoie ?" tanya Baekhyun memulai percakapan diantara mereka

"kemarin malam hyung, tadinya aku ingin mengabarimu tapi aku malah ketiduran semalam hehe" jawab Tao dengan cengiran manisnya

"Omo kyeopta !" seru Kyungsoo sambil mecubit kedua pipi Tao gemas

"aa hahit hyunghyo yuuung (aa sakit kyungsoo hyung)"

"Hey kau menyakitinya Kyungsoo-ya" seru Baekhyun

"ah mian, habis kau lucu sekali sih Tao hehe"

Tao yang mendnegar penuturan Kyungsoo hanya menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan wajah merah merona miliknya "a-aniyo..." bisiknya pelan

Keempat namja yang melihat tingkah imut Tao hanya tertawa pelan dan kembali melanjutkan makan mereka

'kau tak berubah hyung' ucap Sehun dalam hati begitu melihat tingkah menggemaskan namja disampingnya ini

Tawa kebahagian terdengar diantara kelima-ups maksudnya diantara keempat namja itu . Sepertinya ada satu namja tinggi yang terlupakan

"hei Baekki, dia siapa ? kau sampai melupakanku" rungut Chanyeol sambil menarik ujung baju Baekhyun bermaksud mendapatkan perhatian dari namja tercintanya itu

"eh ?" "Ah iya ! aku lupa heh mian chagi" cup . Baekhyun terkekeh kecil dan mencium sekilas bibir Chanyeol

"Dia Tao, sahabatku saat masih di SM Junior High School . Dulu dia pernah bersekolah di Korea selama dua tahun"ucap Baekhyun pada Chanyeol sambil menunjuk Tao . Tao yang merasa dirinya disebutkan langsung berdiri dan memperkenalkan dirinya pada Chanyeol

Tao membungkuk sopan dan mengulurkan tangannya di depan ChanyeoL "Huang Zitao imnida" ucapnya tersenyum . Chanyeol dengan senang hati menjabat tangan Tao dengan senyum yang tidak kalah lebar . "Park Chanyeol imnida"

"Dia namjachinguku Tao" ucap Baekhyun dengan pipi yang sedikit merona

"Wah benarkah ? Dia tampan hyung, seperti yang sering kau ceritakan"

Baekhyun tersipu malu begitu mendengarnya "Apa, aku tampan ? hem memang banyak yang bilang aku tampan hehe" lain dengan Baekhyun lain juga dengan namja hyper yang satu ini . Chanyeol, dia malah tersenyum semakin lebar yang membuatnya terlihat sedikit aneh -.-'

"Kau dengar Sehun ? Dia bilang aku tampan hahaha"

Sehun hanya mengacuhkannya dan kembali memperhatikan Tao

"kau dengar itu Kyungsoo ? dia bilang aku tampan !" "Hey hey Baekki apa kau—"

"aku dengar Chanyeol, aku dengar dan kita semua sudah mendengarnya lima kali !"

"Aku tam-" Chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya begitu melihat glare dari Baekhyun . "Oh well…aku tampan" bisiknya kecil pada dirinya sendiri

"Ah iya Tao, sekarang kau tinggal dimana ?" tanya Kyungsoo yang sepertinya tidak memperdulikan Chanyeol

Pertanyaan Kyungsoo seakan mengalihkan Sehun dari lamunannya, kupingnya berubah tajam mendengar dimana Tao akan tinggal

"tidak jauh dari SM University hyung, mulai minggu depan aku kuliah disana dan oh ! bagaimana kalau nanti kalian main ke tempatku ?" tanya Tao antusias " Yah walau tempatnya kecil dan sedikit kumuh.." ucapnya pelan namun tetap dengan senyum

"Hei apa yang kau katakan Tao, tentu saja kami akan kesana dengan senang hati" ucap Baekhyun disertai dengan senyumnya sambil memeluk Tao yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya

"ne ne dan namja tampan ini akan membawa banyak makanan !" seru Chanyeol yang sudah melupakan glare dari Baekhyun dan membangun kembali kepercayaan dirinya

"Ukh kau memalukan hyung, kecilkan suaramu" gerutu Sehun

"Huh bilang saja kau iri dengan ketampananku " ucap Chanyeol dengan penuh percaya diri . "Ckck itu bukan sikap yang baik Sehun" ucapnya kembali sambil menggelengkan kepala dan satu telunjuk jarinya sedangkan tangan kirinya ditaruh di bawah dagu dan tentu saja dengan pose ala Sherlock Holmes

Sehun memutar bola matanya bosan melihat tingkah konyol hyungnya itu, sedangkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tidak memperdulikannya . Toh mereka sudah biasa melihat pemandangan ini

"Hihi tentu hyung, aku akan sangat senang jika kau datang dengan banyak makanan" tawa Tao pelan

…

15.30

Waktu berlalu cukup cepat hingga tanpa keempat namja itu sadari waktu sudah menunjukkan sore hari . Kyungsoo izin diri untuk pulang terlebih dahulu sejak sejam yang lalu karena kakaknya sedang mencarinya, begitupun dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang menyusul pulang sejam setelah kepulangan Kyungsoo

"Ppai ppai Tao, ppai Sehun" seru Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berbarengan sebelum mereka berdua masuk kedalam mobil sport orange milik Chanyeol dan melesat pergi menuju rumah Baekhyun

Sekarang hanya tersisa Tao dan Sehun didepan café Xoxo

"Bagaimana hyung ?" tanya Sehun mengalihkan pandangan Tao dari arah perginya mobil Chanyeol

"Apanya yang bagaimana Sehun-ah ?" tanyanya bingung

"Mobilku, kurasa dia akan berguna untukmu sekarang " ucapnya sambil menunjuk kearah cheetah biru kesayangannya itu " Rumahmu" ucapnya kembali

"Aaah ! " seru Tao sambil menepukkan tangannya, sepertinya ia baru sadar apa maksud Sehun . "Sayang sekali, tapi kurasa tidak untuk sekarang Sehun-ah, aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat" ucapnya smabil tersenyum

"Kemana hyung ? Tak bisakah aku mengantarmu ?" tanya Sehun kembali masih tetap berusaha agar Tao mau diantar olehnya

Tao hanya tersenyum miris dan mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kebibir pink Sehun ."rahasia" . Hanya satu kata itu dan sukses membuat Sehun bungkam, ia terpana dengan Tao dan begitu melihat senyum miris itu dia sadar. Dia sangat tau kemana arah tujuan Tao . Entah kenapa hatinya kembali berdenyut sakit

'kau bukan milikku..'

"baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang duluan, ppai ppai Tao hyung" serunya sambil membuka pintu mobil birunya itu

"ppai ppai Sehun" lambai Tao

"kau tidak berubah hyung, masih tetap bisa membuatku semakinsakit…" ucapnya lirih . sehun kembali melajukan mobilnya

.

Tao menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dan berjalan menuju halte bus, langkahnya berjalan pasti menuju suatu tempat, tempat yang sangat dirindukannya

.

..

.

Di indahnya jalanan malam Seoul yang cukup ramai terlihat sebuah mobil sport putih mewah melintas dengan indahnya . Mobil itu berhenti tepat saat lampu berubah menjadi merah . Terlihat namja tampan yang sedang duduk didalamnya . Ia menghela pelan dan menerawang ke depan

_"Seoul indah bukan?" . namja manis itu tersenyum lebar"ne"_

Mobil sport putih itu kembali melaju begitu lampu berubah menjadi hijau

"tapi tidak secantik dirimu peach.." lirihnya pelan

Setetes air mata jatuh menuruni pipinya, dengan sebelah tangannya ia menghapus kasar air mata itu dan membanting setir kemudi, ia langsung melajukan mobilnya kea rah yang berlawan dari sebelumnya .

_"capatlah pulang aku merindukanmu gege_~_"_

Menancap gas secepat mungkin dan focus kedapan menuju satu tempat tanpa menghiraukan sumpah serapah dari pada pengemudi mobil lainnya .

Hanya satu tempat yanga da dipikirannya, satu tujuan dan satu namja itu

.

.

.

.TBC.

.

.

Mohon maaf jika ada typos dan kesalah, maaf juga kalau ceritanya tidak seru dan gampang ditebak

Maaf kalau moment-moment yang lain belum pada keluar, author masih bingung gimana cara nyalurin carita melalui tulisan

.

Terima kasih atas comment dan sarannya

Saya ucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih J

.

.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya

.

Thanks to : Aulchan12, Raetaoris, Rima-TAOma, datekazukio, Xian

Balasan review : tenang aja ini KRISTAO kok XD saya juga nyesek waktu ngetik kray nc hiks :'(

Author yeoja kok lina 94

…

Wu Fantao shipper


	4. Chapter 3

**MAYBE , MAYBE NOT**

**.**

**Cast** : Wu Yi Fan / Huang Zi Tao / Lay / Byun Baekhyun / Xi Luhan / Oh Sehun / Do Kyungsoo / Park Chanyeol / Xiumin / Suho

.

**Pair** : BAEKYEOL - KRISHAN - KRAY - SUTAO - CHEN - HUNTAO - HUNHAN - KRISTAO

.

**Genre** : I don't know

Hurt / Comfort , Sad , Drama , School Life , one sided love

(maybe)

.

**Rated : M ( **maybe **)**

**.**

**YAOI / BL / BOYx BOY / Boys Love**

.

.

_Italic : flashback_

_._

'…': ucapan dalam hati

…

CHAPTER 3

.

.

.

Terlihat sebuah mansion besar di kawasan pinggir kota Seoul . Mansion besar dengan tembok putih bersih dan terdapat taman besar didalamnya dengan lorong-lorong luas di setiap bangunan mansion itu

Terdengar suara langkah kaki kecil di sepanjang koridor mansion putih tersebut

"Kris ge ?" ucap seorang namja manis yang ternyata pemilik suara langkah kaki kecil tadi

Namja manis itu kembali mengetuk pintu didepannya . "Gege , Kris ge ? apa kau di dalam ?" ucapnya kembali dengan suara yang halus

Merasa tidak ada sahutan dari dalam, namja manis itu membuka perlahan pintu didepannya . "Aku masuk ya ge" ucpanya pelan

Kreeek –suara pintu terbuka-

"hm ?kemana dia ?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri begitu sosok yang dicarinya tidak ada disana

Namja itu menghela nafas pelan dan berjalan menuju kasur tempat dia dan namja tercintanya Kris bercinta semalam . Dia terkekeh pelan begitu mengingat kejadian semalam, bagaimana tubuh mereka saling bertabrakan dan lidah yang bermain satu sama lain mencari siapa yang dominant

_"hem..ya"_

"hihi" tawanya kecil

Pandangannya kembali terfokus pada kasur yang didudukinya, kasur itu masih berantakan sama seperti saat dia terbangun . Dengan seulas senyum lembut dia bangun dari kasur itu dan berniat membersihkannya

Senandung kecil terdengar dari bibir pink pucatnya , jari lentiknya melepas seprai hitam yang menjadi saksi bisu kegiatan semalam . Dan betapa kagetnya dia begitu melihat sesuatu di balik kasur sang kekasih

"i..ini.." ucapnya pelan . "tidak mungkin !"

Wajah putihnya berubah menjadi pucat, amarah naik kekepalanya

_"kau juga mencintaiku kan ge ?" _

_"hem..ya"_

Tangannya mengepal erat begitu mengingat memori semalam, buku-buku jarinya berubah putih dan terlihat urat biru disepanjang kulit tangannya . Foto kusam itu terjepit erat diantara jari-jari mulusnya

"pembohong" desisnya pelan

Dengan nafas memburu ia pergi meninggalkan kamar itu, membanting kasar pintunya dan berjalan melewati lorong utama menuju pintu utama mansionnya

Meninggalkan selembar foto kusam yang sudah robek terbagi dua, namun masih terlihat jelas gambar difoto itu

Dua orang namja saling merangkul satu sama lain dengan satu namja tampan berambut pirang yang mencium pipi seorang namja berambut hitam yang lebih pendek darinya . Kedua namja itu terpisah dengan paksa layaknya foto yang dirobek paksa oleh namja manis pemilik kasur itu

...

Namja itu menelpon seseorang dan beberapa saat kemudian mobil audi hitam berhenti tepat di depannya . Seorang namja paruh baya keluar dari kursi kemudian dan membungkuk sopan sebelum membukakan pintu kursi belakang untuknya

Mobil mewah itu melaju keluar melewati tembok putih besar yang mengelilingi mansion indahnya . Di samping pagar utama itu terlihat plat berwarna keemasan, disitu tertulis jelas marga 'ZHANG'

.

.

….

.

.

Seoul, Korea Selatan

19.00

Terlihat seorang namja berambut blonde sedang berdiri resah di depan sebuah apartmen mewah dikawasan elit Gangnam . Mata pandanya tak berhenti menatap bangunan mewah itu . Sesekali ia berjalan maju namun kembali mundur ke tempatnya semula

Sudah hampir tiga jam kegiatan itu berlagsung sejak kedatangannya ditempat itu

"Haah, tidak ada salahnya masuk iya kan ?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri

Dengan tubuh tegap dan langkah kecil namja itu berjalan pasti kedalam bangunan mewah itu

_"waaah tempatmu besar sekali taozi"_

Tao, namja dengan mata pandanya itu menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendengar suara yang sudah tak asing baginya . Ia menatap sekeliling tempatnya berdiri kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dan menggelengkannya cepat

….

Ckiittt

Mobil sport putih Kris berhenti dengan kasar begitu sampai tepat di depan bangunan mewah yang terletak di kawasan elit Gangnam . Matanya terbelalak lebar begitu melihat siapa namja yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mobilnya walau samara tapi Kris yain betul siapa itu . Dia tau jelas siapa namja yang berdiri di depan pintu bangunan apartmen mewahnya

"tidak mungkin.." bisiknya pelan

Kris segera berlari keluar dari mobilnya dan menuju pintu masuk bangunan tersebut, dengan mata tajamnya ia melihat sekeliling lobi bangunan itu . Mencari sosok namja yang dirindukannya

'rambutnya berubah..'

"mungkinkah.." ucapnya pelan kemudian langsung berlari ke arah lift . Dengan tangan yang tidak sabaran dia terus memencet tombol lift didepannya, berharap dengan begitu lift yang ditunggunya akan segera sampai

Dia melihat ke atas kearah layar kecil yang menunjukkan tulisan berwarna merah -20-

"Shit masih 20 lantai lagi !"

Dengan kesal Kris pergi meninggalkan pintu lift itu sebelum memukul tombol di didepannya dengan kesal . Kaki panjangnya melangkah lebar menuju tangga darurat, dengan langkah panjang dan cepat Kris terus berlari sampai di lantai dua puluh lima

Nafasnya terengah-engah begitu sampai didepan pintu darurat dengan tulisan angka dua puluh lima disamping pintu itu . Sebuah senyuman terlintas diotaknya . Dan saat itu juga dia kembali melangkahkan kaki panjangnya

Kris terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan penampilannya sekarang, rambut pirang yang berantakan, kemeja yang keluar setengah dengan dua kancing atas terbuka dan tali sepatu yang terlepas . Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan penampilan Kris yang biasanyanya selalu perfect

Dengan nafas memburu dan tangan bergetar Kris menekan tombol password di pintu kamar dengan nomor 2525

_"aku pulang gege !"_

Dibukanya kasar pintu itu begitu kuncinya terbuka, dengan setengah melompat namja tampan itu masuk kedalam dan menatap sekelilinganya, berharap dapat menemukan sosok yang dicarinya

"dasar bodoh" lirihnya pelan

_"apa kau merindukanku ?"_

"bodoh..bodoh.." lirihnya kembali, tanpa disadarinya setetes air mata jatuh kelantai . Kris memukul kasar lantai kamarnya dan terus membisikkan kata-kata itu 'bodoh..bodoh..bodoh' . Ucapnya terus menerus , kata-kata itu terus meluncur dari mulutnya seakan mantra baginya . Jika ada orangl lain yang melihatnya mungkin mereka akan mengira dia orang gila

_"tentu saja aku merindukanmu sayang"_

"bodoh..bodoh..AAARRRRGHHHH BRENGSEK !"

…

DEG

Tubuh Tao bergidik secara tiba-tiba, sesaat pikirannya tertuju pada kekasih-atau bisa kita sebut mantan terkasihnya . 'Wu Fan' . Bisiknya pelan dalam hati sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya dan membasuh kasar wajahnya

_"kapan kau pulang ?aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi"_

_"tak tahukah kau aku hampir gila tanpamu hem"_

Kakinya melangkah pelan berjalan keluar dari toilet dan mengarah ke pintu lift yang terletak di sebrang pintu utama . Dia melihat sekeliling dan menatap iba pada refleksi dirinya yang terlihat menyedihkan di pintu lift itu

_"kau jelek jika berwajah seperti itu baby"_

Saat pintu lift terbuka Tao terdiam sesaat dan memutar langkahnya, dia berjalan keluar melewati meja resepsionis dan berlari kecil meningggalkan bangunan mewah itu dengan nafas memburu

_"aku merindukanmu"_

Tao mempercepat langkahnya

_"aku hampir gila tanpamu.."_

Langkahnya semakin cepat sampai akhirnya—

_"hatoi-hati baby, kau bisa jatuh"_

Brukh !

Tao terjatuh begitu kakinya sudah tidak kuat lagi menopang berat badannya, kakinya terasa sedikit sakit saat bertabrakan dengan aspal . Celana jeans bagian lututnya robek dan memperlihatkan sedikit darah segar

_"tuh kan apa ku bilang"_

Tao hanya diam terduduk dan menatap kosong luka dilututnya

_"apa masih sakit baby ?" _

_"cup- semoga lukanya cepat sembuh sayang"_

"hiks" isakan kecil keluar dari bibir mungilnya . Tangannya mengepal kuat diujung jaket hitamnya sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih

_"ayo sini kugendong . Dasar bayi"_

"..hentikan…"

_"Kau bayi besar Taozi, bayi tercintaku"_

Tao mengigit bibir bawahnya cukup keras, berusaha menghentikan isakan yang terus keluar dari bibir manisnya . Mata indahnya terlihat berkaca-kaca, tumpahan air mata siap membanjiri begitu Tao menutup matanya

_"aku akan menjagamu sayang, selalu..selamanya"_

"hiks..bohong.."

_"LIAR !"_

"cukup ..cukup—!"

_"..kau tau ? kau kejam Tao..kau keja—"_

"hentikan, HENTIKAN !"

_"..ukh- ak-ku hah aku akan men-unggumu peach"_

Tao kembali mengigit bibirnya , darah segar semakin banyak keluar dari ujung bibir dan salah satu lututnya . "hiks hiks.."

_"kau menjijikan, dasar namja miskin !"_

DEG

Hatinya berdenyut sakit begitu mengingat kenangan lamanya . Wajah penuh luka, pandangan yang menyiratkan rasa sakit, dan erangan yang terus memanggil-manggil namanya seakan itu mantra agar dia tidak pergi

"hiks..sesakit inikah ge ?"

Lelehan air mata mengalir deras dari kedua mata indahnya diiringi dengan hujan yang turun perlahan menyapa bumi . Langit malam yang indah berubah menjadi semakin gelap tanpa bintang disisi mereka seakan ikut turut bersedih akan kesedihan namja manis itu

'mian ge..mianhe'

"_Tao, Tao, TAAAAOOO !"_

_"AAAARGH"_

.

.

….

.

.

"Tuan muda, ada yang datang mencari anda" ucap seorang namja paruh baya sambil membungkuk sopan pada seorang namja tampan berambut rainbow

"siapa ?" tanyanya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada buku yang dibacanya

"Tuan muda Luhan" ucap pelayan itu

Mendengar nama itu Sehun langsung menatap kasar bukunya dan memberi tanda pada sang pelayan agar membiarkan tamunya masuk

Tidak lama bagi Sehun untuk menunggu karena beberapa saat kemudian orang itu masuk . Matanya menatap tajam namja yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya

"mau apa kau datang—"tanyanya dingin, matanya tidak lepas menatap namja yang beridiri tidak jauh dari hadapannya . "Luhan ?"

Luhan hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya, terlalu takut untuk menatap wajah Sehun

"Apa kau tuli ? atau kau memang bodoh heh ?!" ucapnya kembali dengan nada suara yang semakin dingin

"seharusnya kau memperbaiki pendengaranmu, bukan wajah menjijikanmu itu". "Apa kau terlalu sibuk dengan penampilanmu untuk merebut perhatian Kris subae ?"ucapnya kembali dengan ejekan disetiap ucapannya

Luhan masih tetap diam, ingin rasanya dia menangis saat itu juga

"secantik apapun wajahmu Kris sunbae tidak akan tertarik pada namja tuli sepertimu bitch"

Luhan tertegun mendengarnya, ini pertama kalinya dia mendengar Sehun berbicara sedingin itu padanya sejak tiga tahun yang lalu

_"kau kejam Luhan, dasar iblis"_

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan menatap mata dingin itu . Tatapan matanya memancarkan penuh kesedihan, Sehun yang melihatnya hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali berkutat dengan buku tebalnya

Sepuluh menit berlalu namun Luhan maupun Sehun tidak juga membuka suaranya . Sehun masih sibuk membaca bukunya sedangkan Luhan masih berdiri kaku di depan pintu kamar Sehun

"..ka-kau kejam Sehun" ucapnya pelan

Sehun yang mendengar namanya disebut langsung menutup keras bukunya dan melempar buku itu kearah Luhan . Buku besar itu terbang melesat melewati samping kepala Luhan . Hanya tinggal beberapa centimeter saja dan buku itu akan sukses mengenai Luhan tepat di wajah

_"Kau egois Lu.."_

Luhan tertegun melihat perlakuan Sehun padanya . Isakan kecil keluar dari bibir kecilnya, tubuhnya bergetar kuat menahan tangis dan rasa takut yang menghantuinya

_"kau yang memulainya, kau kejam.."_

"..siapa..? kau pikir kau siapa hah ?!" seru Sehun lantang .

_"aku tidak peduli dengan yang lain asal ada kau bersamaku hunnie"_

"Kejam kau bilang ? Kau pikir siapa yang kejam brengsek ?!"

"Dasar jalang" ucapnya kembali dnegan penuh penekanan

Luhan kembali tertegun begitu mendengar ucapan terakhir Sehun, sungguh hanya dua kata itu dan mampu membuat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping . Hatinya sakit seakan ditusuk ribuan jarum dan kepalanya terasa pusing, mata indahnya tertutup rapat membiarkan buliran air mata jatuh membanjiri kedua pipi putihnya

Luhan berlari cepat meninggalkan kamar Sehun

Sedangkan Sehun hanya terdiam, hatinya ikut terasa sakit mendengar ucapannya sendiri, lidahnya terasa kelu dan perutnya serasa dililit . Ingin rasanya ia memeluk tubuh ringkih itu dan mendekapnya erat membawanya kedalam kehangatan . Menghentikan isak tangis namja cantik itu

_"maaf Sehun, maaf.."_

"kau memang kejam Lu .." bisiknya pelan

.

.

…..

.

.

Apartmen Tao

12.00 KST

Terlihat lima namja sedang berdiri mengelilingi sebuah kasur yang terdapat namja manis bermata panda diatasnya . Namja itu terbaring lemah dengan dua mata yang terbuka perlahan dan tersenyum kecil menatap kelima namja yang berdiri mengelilinginya

"Apa masih sakit Taoie ?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir sambil memegang dahi Tao . Tao menggeleng lemah dan tersenyum kecil

_"apa masih sakit baby ?"_

_"tidak gege aku baik-baik saja"_

_"jangan bohohng baby, gege tau kau kesakitan lihat wajahmu sangat pucat" . "Maafkan gege"_

_"untuk apa ge ?kau tidak sa-"_

_"aku tidak becus menjagamu maafkan aku baby ma—" ucapan kris terpotong salah tao menutup mulutnya_

_"Aku baik-baik saja gege, ada kau bersamaku" Tao tersenyum manis dan kembali mengecup bibir Kris  
_

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya menatap iba dan membalas senyumnya, walau itu senyum yang dipaksakan . mereka masih merasa khawatir pada Tao dan mereka sangat tau kalau Tao bukan tipe orang yang suka membuat orang lain khawatir

Sedangkan Sehun menatapnya nanar karena dia tau pasti apa yang membuatnya menjadi seperti sekarang ini . 'dia..apa kau masih belum bisa melupakannya hyung?'

"Akan kubuatkan bubur untukmu" ucap Kyungsso pelan dan berjalan menuju dapur disusul dengan Baekhyun

"hei TaoTao lihat lihat apa yang kubawa ? Aku membawa banyak makanan untukmu !" seru Chanyeol nyaring dengan kedua tangan yang membawa tiga kantong plastic berwarna putih yang berisikan berbagai macam snack dan biscuit

"Yah kau mengganggunya bodoh !" seru Baekhyun sambil menjitak kepala Chanyeol dan menjewernya sembari menariknya kea rah pojok ruangan

Tao hanya terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah Baekyeol, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya . Perlahan Tao mengarahkan kepalanya menatap seorang namja cantik yang berdiri kikuk disamping kasurnya . Dia tersenyum lembut dan menyapa namja cantik itu

"Hei, siapa namamu ?" tanyanya dengan suara yang sedikit serak

"Oh, ak-aku Lu-Luhan" ucap namja cantik itu dengan gugup dengan tangan yang menjulur kaku kearah Tao . Tidak biasanya dia sekaku itu kepada orang asing

Luhan adalah tipe yang mudah bergaul, dia sering tersenyum dan mengajak ngobrol siapapun itu, namun kali ini berbeda karena sejujurnya dia cukup takut dengan wajah Tao

Tao kembali tertawa kecil dan menjabat tangan Luhan yang masih terjulur kaku dihadapannya. Namja cantik itu terpana sesaat melihat tawa manis Tao, dia pikir namja ini menyeramkan namun ternyata berbeda jauh dengan apa yang ada dipikirannya

"Oh iya aku lupa mengenalkannya padamu Tao, dia Xi Luhan mahasiswa jurusan Ekonomi tingkat atas" ucap Baekhyun sembil membereskan makanan yang dibeli Chanyeol ke dalam lemari kecil Tao

Tao terbelalak kaget mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun . Dia tidak menyangka namja cantik yang berdiri disampingnya itu lebih tua darinya

"kupikir kau masih SMA.." ucapnya pelan

Luhan terkekeh dan langsung memeluk Tao erat, dia sangat tidak tahan dengan sikap menggemaskan dan ekspressi lucu yang ditunjukkan oleh Tao

"aaa nomu kyeopta" serunya sambil memeluk Tao . Tao hanya menundukkan kepalanya malu , terlihat rona merah di kedua pipinya

"Oh oh dan dia bilang aku tampan !" seru Chanyeol dari pojok ruangan dia berdiri . "Kau tau Luhan, kemarin dia bilang aku tam—"

"Yaya aku mendengarnya bodoh dan berhentilah mengganggu Tao dengan suara jelekmu itu pabo !" seru Baekhyun sambil menjitak kembali kepala Chanyeol . "Diam dan makan ini !" ucap Baekhyun sambil memberikan sebatang permen lollipop besar pada kekasih tingginya itu

Chanyeol hanya merengut dan kembali duduk dipojok ruangan dengan mulutnya yang sibuk menggigiti permen pemberian kekasihnya itu

Kyungsoo, Luhan, dan Tao hanya tertawa begitu melihat moment Baekyeol barusan . Sedangkan Sehun hanya cuek dan masih tetap focus pada buku yang dipegangnya . Dia bahkan tidak menyadari tatapan mata sendu yang mengarah padanya

"Luhan bisa kau ambilkan kimchi yang ada didalam tasku ?" seru Kyungsoo dari arah dapur

"tentu" ucapnya riang . Dia berjalan kearah tas Kyungsooo dan mengambil kotak makan berwarna biru yang terdapat kimchi didalamnya . Dengan langkah lebar dia berjalan kedapur, namun sayangnya dia tersandung dan hampir saja terjatuh mencium lantai jika seseorang tidak menangkap dan menahan berat tubuhnya

"te-terima ka..sih..Sehun" ucapnya pelan

"Hm". Sehun hanya berdehem pelan dan kembali membaca bukunya

"Ah iya Sehun, bisa kau ambilkan belanjaan yang kubawa tadi ? Kurasa aku masih menaruhnya di dalam mobil" tanya Kyungsoo

"Baiklah hyung" ucapnya malas

"Luhan kau bisa membantunya kan ?" tanya Kyungsoo kembali

"O-oh tentu saja Kyungie" ucap Luhan yang berjalan menyusul Sehun

Begitu sampai di depan mobil, Sehun dan Luhan mengambil belanjaan yang dimaksud Kyungsoo dan berjalan kembali ke dalam apartmen Tao ditemani dengan Luhan yang terus berceloteh panjang lebar

"Akh" Luhan menjerit kaget begitu ia merasakan seseorang menarik kasar tangannya dari arah belakang . Dirinya merasa lega begitu tahu siapa yang menahan tangannya

"Wae Sehun ?" tanyanya lembut disertai senyum manisnya

"inIkah kau Luhan?" tanya Sehun pelan dengan nada yang tersimpan kepedihan

"A-apa maksudmu ?" tanya Luhan balik dengan wajah bingung

"Apakah kau memang sekejam ini ? atau kau memang terlalu bodoh ?!"

"Se-Sehun—"

"…segampang itukah ? segampang itukah kau melupakannya ?" tanya Sehun kembali dengan nada yang sedikit dinaiikan

Luhan hanya terdiam menatap namja yang masih menggenggam pergelangan tangannya itu

"Kau tidak berubah Luhan, selalu begini.." . "kau terlalu menggampangkan semuanya..melupakan kejadian yang lalu dan bertindak seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa keesokan harinya"

Luhan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, dia menatap namja itu dengan pandangan kosong

"Apakah ini membuatmu nyaman ?Apa ini yang kau inginkan dari awal ?!" . Sehun menarik nafasnya pelan . "Kalau memang begitu seharusnya kau tidak memulainya Hannie.." lirihnya pelan

"!"

Luhan tersentak mendengar nama itu, nama panggilan sayang yang sudah lama tidak didengarnya . Hanya satu orang, hanya irang itulah yang memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu

"Kau memang kejam"ucap Sehun kembali kemudian berlalu melewati Luhan dan naik ketas menuju kamar Tao . Sedangkan Luhan hanya diam tertegun ditempatnya, kata-kata Sehun terus terngiang dikepalanya seperti kaset rusak

"hiks—"

.

.

TBC

.

.

Maaf kalo ceritanya kurang seru dan kependekan , saya gatau lagi mau nulis kaya gimana

Btw, maaf juga kalo moment-moment ship yang lain ga dapet feelnya karena jujur aja author ga pernah baca ff lain selain ff krsitao

.

sedih dh yang ngevie banyak tapi riviewnya dikit :( mungkin karena ceritanya emang ga seru hehe

Tapi saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin

Saran dan comment saya terima

TERIMA KASIH READERS DAN ADMIN TERCINTA

.

Xian,PanDragonease26, DOUBLE-YU, KTHS, AulChan12, raetaoris, Rimataoma,datekazukio


	5. Chapter 4

**MAYBE , MAYBE NOT**

**.**

**Cast** : Wu Yi Fan / Huang Zi Tao / Lay / Byun Baekhyun / Xi Luhan / Oh Sehun / Do Kyungsoo / Park Chanyeol / Xiumin / Suho

.

**Pair** : BAEKYEOL - KRISHAN - KRAY - SUTAO - CHEN - HUNTAO - HUNHAN - KRISTAO

.

**Genre** : I don't know

Hurt / Comfort , Sad , Drama , School Life , one sided love

(maybe)

.

**Rated : M ( **maybe **)**

**.**

**YAOI / BL / BOYx BOY / Boys Love**

**_Italic : flashback_**

'_' ucapan dalam hati

..

..

CHAPTER 4

..

SM University

.

"Taooooo !" sebuah teriakan menarik perhatian Tao . Dia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan tersenyum begitu melihat siapa orang yang tadi meneriakkan namanya

"hyung !" seru Tao dengan senyum lebarnya . Dia berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun dan membalas pelukan Baekhyun

"apa kau sudah baikan heum ?" tanya baekhyun dengan raut wajah khawatir

"Tentu hyung, lihatlah aku bahkan bisa mematahkan lehermu jika aku mau hyung hehe"

"Yaakk ! nappeun panda" seru Baekhyun kesal sambil memukul bahu Tao pelan

_"nappeun panda eoh,jangan salahkan aku kalau kau tidak bisa berjalan besok baby"_

_"cobalah kalau kau bisa ge—umppphhh"_

_"..mmngh.."_

_"aakh geg a-aaaah"_

"bagaimana denganku ?"

Suara seseorang mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun dan Tao

"apa namja tampan ini tidak dapat pelukan juga ?" ringis Chanyeol

"Haha tentu saja kau juga mendapatkannya hyung yang tam-pan" ucap Tao dengan tawa lebar dan memeluk Chanyeol kemudian melepasnya membiarkan Baekhyun ikut memeluk Chanyeol dan sekilas dia melihat bibir Baekhyun yang mencium kekasih tiangnya itu . Wajah Tao merona merah melihat moment live Baekyeol dihadapan mereka, kedua sejoli itu bahkan tidak memperdulikan Tao dan merasa berada didunia mereka berdua

Tao yang merasa teracuhkan pergi meninggalkan mereka dengan langkah tergesa dan wajah merah begitu melihat sebelah tangan Chanyeol yang meremas bokong Baekhyun dan desehan lirih Baekhyun

"iish apa mereka tidak ma—"

_"ukh kau memalukan ge"_

"—lu.."

Tao menghentikan langkhanya, matanya menatap kosong koridor kampusnnya . Pikirannya terbang melayang ketempat lain

_Chu_

_"ukh kau memalukan ge"_

_"haha wajah merahmu sangat imut taozi baby chu"_

_"umphhh heeemph –sak se—sesak gehh"_

_"aw maaf taozi, kau sangat imut aku tidak tahan untuk tidak menciummu baby" _

_Chu . dan Kris kembali menyatukan kedua bibir mereka namun kali ini lebih lama dan diringi dengan desahan Tao . Tubuh Tao menegang begitu merasakan lidah Kris menyapu permukaan kulit lehernya_

_"ge—gegeeh i-ini akh!" Tao menjerit kecil ketika merasakan sakit dibagian lehernya . Kris menggigit kecil permukaan leher Tao dan menjilatnya pelan kemudian mengecupnya dan kembali melakukan kegiatan itu di bagian leher Tao lainnya . Membuat banyak kissmark di leher jenjang kekasihnya_

_Tao merasa semakin gelisah begitu semakin banyak bissikan dan pandangan mata yang mengarah pada mereka berdua . Dengan sekuat tenaga dia mendorong tubuh Kris dan berlari menuju tempat yang sepi . Kris hanya terkekeh kecil sambil mengejar panda kesayangannya itu_

_"arg memalukan dasar bodoh bodoh Wu Fan pabo !" gerutu Tao sepanjang jalan dia bahkan tidak menyadari Kris yang berjalan tidak jauh dibelakangnya_

_"Siapa yang kau sebut bodoh heum ?" tanya Kris sdisamping telinga Tao, perlahan lidahnya menjilat kecil telingan dan dan menecup tengkuk Tao . Tao kembali merinding begitu merasakan sentuhan Kris yang err sedikit panas menurutnya_

_"ja-janghann disinni gegehh" ucap Tao disela desahannya begitu merasakan tangan nakal Kris mulai menyentuh punggungnya_

_"ngghh.."_

_"kenapa heum ?" tanya Kris masih dengan tangan dan bibirnya yang sibuk memberi rangsangan-rangsangan kecil di tubuh kekasih pandanya itu_

_"o-or-aah banyak yaanggh euuhh haa mel—hat gehh" _

_"mmhng"_

_Kris terkekeh pelan kemudian mengecup bibir Tao sekilas, sepertinya dia semakin candu pada bibir manis milik kekasihnya ini _

_"kenapa baby ? biarkan saja mereka melihat biar mereka tau kau milikku sayang" ucap Kris kemudian mulai menyingkap baju yang dikenakan Tao, tangan kekarnya berhenti di tonjolan dada rata Tao, dengan perlahan dan gerakan sensual Kris memilin pelan nipple Tao sengaja menggodanya_

_"ukh a-aaah ja-janghaannn di sinhii gehhh" ucap Tao kembali dengan desahannya_

_"..ahn haa"_

_Kris terdiam sesaat, mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah manis kekasihnya itu . Wajah merah sempurna, keringat yang bergulir disekitar dahi dan poninnya, dada yang bergerak naik turun memburu oksigen, mata yang tertutup rapat menyesapi kenikmatan, bibir pink merekah yang tidak henti-hentinya mengelurkan desahan tertahan . Oh shit bagian dalam celana Kris mulai menyempit dan sesuatu terbangun didalam sana_

_ Kris langsung menggendong tubuh Tao yang sedikit lemah kedalam pelukannya, berlari menuju jalan besar dan menaiki taksi . Rasanya dirinya sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk segera memasuki namja didalam pelukannya itu membuatnya mendesah dan meneriakkan namanya berulang-ulang . sungguh ingin sekali Kris langsung memakan namja panda ini sekarang juga kalau saja dia tidak lupa sedang berada di tempat umum_

"Ups mian" ucap seorang yeoja pada Tao begitu ia tidak sengaja menabrak punggung Tao dari belakang

Tao tersadar dari lamunannya dan menoleh kebelakang, dia tersenyum kecil tanpa melihat wajah yeoja itu dan kembali berjalan menuju ruang administrasi kalau saja seseorang tidak menghentikan langkahnya

"hei bukankah dia namja itu ?" ucap seorang yeoja sambil menunjuk Tao yang dibarengi dengan seorang yeoja lainnya yang sedang meraih bahu Tao dengan wajah jijik . "iuh aku menyentuhnya, menjijikan"

Tao diam mematung mendengar perkataan yeoja tadi, dia masih diam berdiri dihadapan kumpulan yeoja dan seorang namja namun Tao tidak tau siapa mereka . Ini hari pertamanya di kampus dan dia tidak tertarik untuk memperpanjang masalah . Lagipula ia hanya mahasiswa yang dnegan beruntung mendapatkan beasiswa di kampus elit ini

Wajahnya masih menunduk dan pandangannya masih terpaku pada lantai seolah lantai itu jauh lebih menarik dari apapun

"Oh lihatlah dia terus memandangi lantai kotor ini"

"yah sama-sama kotor tidak ada salahnya kan, hei apa kau ingin menciumnya juga heh haha"

"o oh ottokeh" ucap seorang yeoja berambut merah dengan nada centil dan manja yang dibuat-buat yang terdengar sungguh menjijikan menurut Tao

"omo ! jangan bilang kau sedang mencari uang jatuh..ah haruskah kuberikan beberapa uang receh padamu ?"

Ledekan-ledekan yang keluar dari mulut yeoja-yeoja itu terus keluar memenuhi otak Tao, dia merasa sangat malu dikatakan seperti itu

"dasar miskin haha"

Deg

Dan hancurlah harga diri Tao, hatinya sakit mendengar perkataan itu . Belum cukup menderikah hidupnya sekarang ? 'apakah ini hukuman untukku ge ?'

"Hei hentikan kalian keterlaluan" ucap seorang namja tinggi yang sedari tadi hanya diam menonton perlakuan kerumanan yeoja tadi

Tao mematung mendengar suara baritone itu, rasanya sungguh familiar baginya . 'tidka mungkin..' . Tao menggeleng pelan dan membiarkan yeoja-yeoja tadi melanjutkan hinaan mereka padanya

"tapi itu benar Krissie dia memang miskin" ucap salah seorang yeoja dengan nametag Yuri yang diangguki oleh Jessica dan Jia . Kris mendelik mendengar suara menjijikan yeoja didepannnya itu

'bitch' "sudahlah ayo pergi" ucapnya dingin

Para yeoja berfantasi ria melihat wajah tampan Kris membayangkan namja tampan itu mencumbu memeluk dan menggagahi mereka dengan cepat dan penuh kenikmatan . lain halnya dengan Tao yang malah semakin membeku ditempatnya berdiri

'tidak,tidak mungkin'

Matanya membulat sempurna begitu melihat wajah tampan itu, wajah tirus dengan dagu lancip, alis tebal yang menunjukkan keangkuhan, bibir indah yang selalu mengecupnya tiap saat membisikkan kata-kata cinta untuknya, dan bola mata—bola mata coklat elangnya yang tiap saat memandangnya lembut mencurahkan seluruh cinta untiknya, pandangan yang—

_"kau bercanda kan baby" _

_"Tidak—" _

_"AAARRRGH TAO TAO TAOOO ARG ! "_

_"o..ta-uhuk huk Ta-Taooo.."_

DEG

'mata itu..'

"_kau kejam Tao-kau kejam"_

Tao terdiam begitupun dengan Kris, kedua pasang bola mata itu saling bertatapan menyalurkan kerinduan yang lama tertahan, kebahagiaan dan kesedihan datang bersamaan dalam hati mereka

"Wu Fan.." ucapnya lirih, cukup pelan sampai tidak ada yang mendengarnya tapi Kris dapat membaca jelas gerakan mulut Tao

_"kau menjijikan dasar miskin"_

Kris menatap sosok didepannya . Dia menatap sendu sosok itu, tubuhnya terlihat semakin kurus dari saat mereka terakhir bertemu, wajahnya terlihat pucat, bibir pink yang menjadi candu baginya, sepasang bola mata yang sellalu memandangnya tiap dia menyambut hari, sosok yang sangat dirindukannya . sesaat ia bertanya dalah hati apakah namja dihadapannya ini mengkonsumsi cukup makanan, lihatlah tubuh urusnya

Sosoknya yang sekarang terlihat berbeda, terlihat sangat ringkih dan mudah pecah . Sesaat ia berharap agar sosok yang dihadapannya ini bukanlah sosok yang dicarinya

Sosok yang setiap saat memeluk dan mengecupnya, sosok yang selalu menemaninya selama dua tahun sebelum mereka berpisah, sosok yang meneriakkan namanya setiap mereka melewati malam-malam yang panas . Kris masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana ekspresi wajah namja didepannya ini setiap mereka saling memadu kasih menyatukan tubuh mereka saling beradu kulit dan memberikan tanda disetiap masing-masing tubuh . Dia bahkan masih ingat saat sosok didepannya itu meneriakkan namanya begitu sampai pada puncak kenikmatan dan mengingat ekpresinya saja dapat membuat Kris hard

_"Kau terlalu naïf Krissie yang tampan"_

'bitch bitch'

_"can't help . It's your own fault for falling in love with me"_

"—KRIS"

_"nothing..just nothing"_

"KRIS !"

Kris tersadar dari lamunannya, sontak ia melepas pandangannya dari Tao dan beralih ke yeoja bername tag Jia yang sedang mempoutkan bibirnya . Mungkin terlihat menggemaskan bagi para namja tapi tidak bagi Kris maupun Tao

_"kau yang terimut bagiku baby"_

"ih kau mengacuhkanku ! Ayo kita pergi tinggalkan saja namja miskin ini"

"mis—maksudmu dia—?" ucap kris tidak percaya sambil menunjuk Tao . "Dia miskin ?!" seru Kris kembali dengan wajah tidak percaya

Jia hanya memutar malas bola matanya dan berdecak . "Iya dia Kris dia kau pikir siapa lagi " ucapnya kesal, matanya menatap tidak suka pada Tao

Kris kembali terdiam, dia masih tidak percaya sosok yang ada didepannya itu—

"Ayo pergi !" seru Jessica sambil merangkul tangan Kris mesra menarik paksa namja itu melewati Tao dan dengan sengaja bahunya menyenggol cukup keras bahu Tao diikuti dengan yeoja-yeoja lainnya

Tao masih diam terpaku ditempatnya, menatap kosong lantai dan tanpa disadari air matanya jatuh . Dia terisak pelan sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya

'pantaskah aku menangis?'

_"kau menyayangi baba kan Tao?"_

Tao mengusap kasar air matanya, mengangkat wajahnya dan kembali berjalan tegap menuju ruang administrasi

"tidak, ini salahku" ucapnya lirih

….

….

….

Terliaht seorang namja manis berbicara serius dengan kelima namja didepannya . wajah manisnya terlihat sedkit mengerikan saat menunjuk seseorang yang berada diluar sana .

"kalian mengertikan ? lakukan dengan benar" ucapnya dengan seringai licik

"tentu saja tanpa kau suruh pun kami akan melakukannya dengan senang hati" ucap salah satu namja berambut biru

"ya namja yang manis sangat manis" ucap namja lainnya dengan senyum mesum begitu memandang sosok yang tadi ditunjuk oleh namja manis didepannya

"bereskan dia" ucap namja manis tadi dengan wajah datar, tangan mungilnya mengeluarkan selembar kertas kecil bertuliskan angka dengan nominal yang besar, kemudian berdiri keluar meninggalkan mobil merah itu dan berjalan manus menuju mobil mewahnya

Namja manis itu bersiul riang dimobil dalam perjalanan pulang, jari-jari lentiknya mengetuk pelan kaca mobil disampingnya mengikuti irama musik dengan seringain yang tidak lepas dari wajah polosnya

'mati kau Huang Zi Tao'

.

.

TBC

.

Chap depan TAORIS NC :"

Maaf ceritanya pendek , chap depan akan saya panjangin lagi

.

Mohon review dan harga kerja keras author ;3

.

TERIMA KASIH READERS, FOLLOWERS, dan yang udah nge FAV :3

.

Xian, PanDragonease26, DOUBLE-YU, KTHS, AulChan12, raetaoris, Rimataoma, datekazukio, XOXO-adel


	6. Chapter 5

**MAYBE , MAYBE NOT**

**Cast** : Wu Yi Fan / Huang Zi Tao / Lay / Byun Baekhyun / Xi Luhan / Oh Sehun / Do Kyungsoo / Park Chanyeol / Xiumin / Suho

**Pair** : BAEKYEOL - KRISHAN - KRAY - SUTAO - CHEN - HUNTAO - HUNHAN - KRISTAO

**Genre** : I don't know

Hurt / Comfort , Sad , Drama , School Life , one sided love

(maybe)

**Rated : M ( **maybe **)**

**YAOI / BL / BOYx BOY / Boys Love**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

Chapter 5

.

"gege kapan kau datang kemari ? aku merindukanmu" ucap Lay dengan nada manja

"_maaf Lay aku ada banyak urusan, nanti aku pasti datang_" . Kris mengakhiri sambungan telepon itu dengan singkat dan secara sepihak

"ukh sejak kapan kau jadi sedingin ini ge ?"tanyanya pada diri sendiri sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya . "jangan-jangan—" 'foto itu…'

"TIDAK !" serunya tiba-tiba . tangannya meremas keras hp yang ada digenggamannya dan melempar kasar gadget mahal tersebut

"dia milikku brengsek, lihat saja nanti !"

.

.

.

Kris mematikan sambungan telepon dari Lay secara sepihak, pikirannya kembali bergelut pada sosok yang sudah lama dirindukannya

'Tao..'

_"ih kau mengacuhkanku ! Ayo kita pergi tinggalkan saja namja miskin ini"_

_"iuh aku menyentuhnya, menjijikan"_

Kris kembali teringat akan ledekan para yeoja-yeoja tadi pagi di kampusnya . 'dia—miskin ?'

_"yah sama-sama kotor tidak ada salahnya kan, hei apa kau ingin menciumnya juga heum haha"_

_"omo ! jangan bilang kau sedang mencari uang jatuh..ah haruskah kuberikan beberapa uang receh padamu ?"_

"Brengsek!" seru Kris, wajahnya terlihat sangat marah, guratan kesal terlihat jelas di wajah tampannya . Hatinya sakit dan kesal begitu mengingat ucapan yeoja-yeoja tadi

"Taozi—"

_"tapi itu benar Krissie dia memang miskin"_

Kris beranjak dari kasurnya menatap refleksi dirinya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi . "Kenapa kau harus muncul he kenapa kau harus muncul sekarang brsengsek!"

PRANG

Tangannya terkepal kuat menghantam cermin dihadapannya sampai pecah menjadi ratusan bagian . Hatinya hancur sama seperti hancurnya cermin itu

_"wu fan"_

Flashback

_"kau kenapa ge?" tanya Tao dengan wajah pura-pura polosnya, bibirnya tersenyum manis dan memiringkan kepalanya imut, matanya menatap polos namja yang berada dihadapnnya_

_"jangan menggodaku Zi Tao". Tao sedikit bergidik mendengar suara berat Kris_

_"Apa maksudmu gegeehhh ?" tanya Tao kembali dengan nada manja, bibirnya menyeringai jail yang membuatnya terlihat sexy dimata Kris_

_'sejak kapan dia jadi sesexy ini' bisik Kris dalam hati_

_"ah Ta-Tao—" Kris sedikit mendesar begitu merasakan butt Tao yang bergesekan dengan juniornya yang sedikit mulai menegang_

_Tao kembali memasang wajah bingung dengan pandangan polos, dalam hatinya dia mengerling jail dan mulai menggesek-gesekkan buttnya pada junior Kris dengan sengaja . Dia tertawa girang dalam hati begitu mendengengar erangan Kris_

_Kris berusaha keras menahan desahannya begitu merasakan juniornya yang mulai bangun bergesekan dengan butt Tao, wajahnya memandang serius mata Tao dan mulai mencengkram kuat pinggang ramping kekasihnya_

_Tao bergidik begitu merasakan cengkraman Kris dipinggangnya semakin kuat dan pandangan mata Kris yang menatap serius matanya_

_"kau yang memulainya Zi Tao, nappeun panda" _

_"ap-upphhmm"_

_Kris semakin hard begitu menatap mata sayu Tao, dia kembali meraup bibir manis kekasihnya dan semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka_

_"Oh shit jangan salahkan aku jika kau tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar besok Taozi baby" ucap Kris dengan nada serak dan suara beratnya yang terskesan sexy ditelinga Tao_

_Tao merona merah dan mulai menyentuh kancing bagian atas kemeja Kris, tangannya bergerak sensual membuka dua kancing pertama, matanya menatap sayu mata Kris dan mengerling jail _

_Kris menahan nafasnya sejenak, entah sejak kapan kekasih polosnya ini bisa berubah menjadi sesexy sekarang . Dia dapat merasakan bagian bawah celananya mulai menyempit_

_"baiklah kau yang memulainya Tao" dan ciuman panas itu kembali dimulai . Bibir Kris melumat kasar bibir kekasihnya dan mulai melesakkan lidahnya begitu Tao membuka kecil bibirnya . Lidah mereka saling beradu mencari dominan yang tentu saja dimenangkan oleh Kris sang seme _

_Kris melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menyeka saliva yang tercecer di sudut bibir Tao, lidahnya mengecupi wajah Tao dan perlahan turun menuju leher jenjang kekasihnya memberikan kissmark di sekitar leher putih itu_

_"akh" Tao memekik kecil begitu merasakan sakit dilehernya . Sedangkan Kris tersenyum licik dan kembali memberikan kissmark di bagian leher Tao lainnya, tangannya turun perlahan menyingkap kaos yang digunakan kekasihnya itu._

_Matanya menatap lapar begitu melihat dua tonjolan pink didada putih Tao, Kris berdecak kecil dan menjilat sensual bawah bibirnya, tangannya mulai menuju dada Tao dan mengecupi permukaan tubuh Tao_

_"ooh gegehh hnn" desah namja yang berada dibawahnya_

_"mmmhnn"_

_Kris hanya menyeringai kecil dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya menjilat nipple Tao sedangkan kedua tangannya sibuk memberi rangsangan kecil pada tubuh Tao_

_"ge-geh akh" Tao menjerit kecil begitu merasakan gigi Kris menggigit kecil nipple, tubuhnya mulai terasa panas dan beberapa keringat membasahi rambut atasnya_

_"ung"_

_Kris kembali terkekeh kecil melihat aksi yang diberikan Tao, dia kembali mengulum nipple dihadapannya, sebelah tangannya mulai turun menuju bagian bawah tubuh Tao mengelus pelan junior yang masih terbalut kain_

_"Akh!" Tao memekik cukup keras begitu merasakan tangan Kris mengelus juniornya . Hawa disekitarnya terasa semakin panaas padahal suhu AC dikamarnya cukup rendah_

_Kris terkekeh kecil sebelum melanjutkan kegiatannya, bibitnya mulai mengecup junior yang masih terbalut kain milik Tao, tangannya mulai membuka zipper celana Tao dan membuka celana jeans itu beserta dengan boxer yang dikenakan Tao meninggalkan tubuh namja dibawahnya ini dalam keadaan naked_

_Kris terkesiap begitu melihat tubuh polos namja dibawahnya, dia memang sering tidur dengan banyak yeoja dan namja sebelumnya tapi baru kali ini dia melihat tubuh seindah ini _

_"ja-jangan menatapku seperti itu ge.." _

_Lirihan kecil Tao membuyarkan lamunan Kris . Kris menatap wajah namja dibawahnya dengan tatapan lapar_

_Wajah merah merona denga pandangan sayu, bibir yang terbuka mendesah kecil, dada yang naik turun mengatur nafas dan tubuh polosnya membuat Kris kembali jatuh pada pesona sosok dibawahnya ini_

_"aku mencintaimu baby" ucapnya pelan kemudian mengecup lembut bibir Tao, tanpa nafsu hanya menempelkan kedua bibir mereka menyalurkan perasaan cinta_

_Tao semakin merona pada perlakuan Kris, tangannya memukul pelan dada Kris dan meremas kemeja putih yang dikenakan kekasih tampannya_

_"Ka-kau curang ge..bu-it-buka—" lirihnya kecil sambil meremas kuat kemeja Kris dengan keringat dingin_

_Kris tersenyum melihat tingkah imut Tao, dia melepas pelan tangan Tao mengecupnya sekilas dan mengarahkan tangannya membuka pelan kemeja yang sudah terlihat sangat kusust, tangannya mulai membuka celana panjangnya dan hanya meninggalkannya dengan sebuah boxer yang amsih terpasang menutupi junior besarnya_

_Tao merona hebat begitu melihat tubuh Kris dan tentu saja Kris kembali terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah imut namja dibawahnya ini . Juniornya terlihat semakin menegang dan membuat buntalan besar dibalik boxernya_

_"lihat, kau membuatnya bangun taozi" ucap Kris dengan nada jail, tangannya menyentuh pelan tangan Tao dan mengarahkannya kearah juniornya yang sudah sangat ingin dibebaskan_

_"kau merasakannya zitao ? dia menginginkanmu baby"_

_Wajah Tao semakin merona merah malu-malu, dengan gugup dna sedikit bergetar tangannya mulai mengelus pelan junior Kris dan membuka boxer yang dikenakan Kris meninggalkan Kris tanpa sehelai benangpun_

_Sekarang mereka sama-sama naked dan berada diatas kasur_

_"aaarh" Kris mengerang pelan begitu merasakan tangan dingin Tao mulai menyentuh lembut junornya, perlahan Tao mulai mengocok pelan junior Kris dan semakin meningkatkan tempo kocokannya begitu mendengar desahan yang keluar dari bibir kekasihnya . Dia menyeringai kecil dan mulai menjlat ujung kepala junior Kris . Entah sejak kapan dia jadi seberani ini namun insting dan nalurinya menyuruhnya untuk melakukan itu_

_Sedangkan Kris terus mendesah begitu merasakn lidah hangat Tao menyapu juniornya, saliva milik tao mulai terasa membasahi juniornya dan Kris mulai merasakan perutnya bergejolak . Dengan segera dia melepas paksa juniornya dari genggaman Tao dan mendorong tubuh Tao menabrak kasur empuk dibawahnya_

_"Sejak kapan kau jadi senakal ini hem" goda Kris dan kembali meraup bibir Tao, sebelah tangannya meremas butt Tao dan perlahan jari telujuknya mulai memasuki belahan pantat Tao_

_"emph"_

_Tubuh Tao bergetar kecil begitu merasakan sesuatu yang mulai emasuki bagian bawah tubuhnya, matanya membulat lucu _

_"E—empph" _

_Tao kembali mengerang begitu merasakan jari kedua memasuki holenya, rasanya sedikit sakit dan panas . Sedangkan Kris masih melanjutkan ciuman panas mereka, tangannya yang lain memilin nipple Tao menguragi sedikit rasa sakit dihole Tao_

_Setelah melihat ekspresi wajah Tao yang kembali normal Kris mulai memasukkan jari ketiga dan sukses membuat Tao menjerit_

_"Akh!" Tao memekik, giginya tidak sengaja menggigit lidah Kris cukup keras_

_"ma-maaf ngnnnh" lirihnya pelan . Kris hanya menggelengkan keplanya dan tersenyum lembut dia kembali mengecup bibir Tao, ketiga jarinya yang berada dihole Tao mulai digerakkan secara perlahan. Keluar masuk menmbuk hole Tao memperlebar hole sempit itu agar bisa sedikit melebar karena junior Kris yang jauh lebih besar dan panjang dari ketiga jarinya yang berada dihole itu . Dia mendesis membayangkan bagaimana jika miliknya yang berada didalam sana_

_Setelah dirasa cukup, Kris mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dan kembali menatap tao_

_Tao merasakan sedikit kecawa dan meringis kecil begitu merasakan kekosongan dibagian bawahnya, ia hendak protes namun terhenti begitu merasakan sesuatu yang jauh lebih besar mulai memasuki holenya_

_"AAAKH Eeemppphhh—uumphh—"_

_Jeritan Tao tertahan ketika Kris membungkam bibirnya, Kris tidak ingin mendnegar jerit kesakitan Tao . Dia terus memasukkan junior besarnya kedalam hole Tao dengan perlahan . Tangannya kembali memilin nipple Tao dan tangan yang satunya lagi mengocok pelan junior Tao yangs ejak tadi terabaikan_

_Wajahnya menatap khaawatir namja dibawahnya dna dia merasa seperti bajingan begitu melihat ekspressi kesakitan diparas manis Tao, hatinya ngilu dan merasa sangat menyesal atas apa yang sedang dilakukannya_

_Puk- "Tao hey..baby" ucapnya pelan, tangannya menepuk pelan pipi Tao memaksa Tao memmbuka kedua matanya menampakkan kedua bola mata kembar coklat indahnya_

_"appahh itu sak-sshhhs it hem?" tanya Kris dengan sedikit desahan , junior miliknya dipijat sangat erat didalam sana, rasanya ia sangat ingin menerobos langsung hole ketat itu jika saja tidak melihat raut kesakitan Tao kekasihnya_

_"…"_

_"sebaiknya uh kita hentikan saja baby, maaf aku—"_

_"Jangan!" seru Tao membuat Kris cukup kaget_

_"a-aku mengi ahh –inkannyaaah uhk—" _

_"kau yakin baby?" tanya Kris kembali dnegan raut wajah khawatir_

_Tao hanya tersenyum lembut dengan pandangan sayu, dia melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Kris dan mendesah pelan ditelingan kekasihnya itu_

_"aku meng aah nginkanmuh ge geeehhh"_

_Kris mendesis begitu merasakan remasan hole Tao yang semakin kuat, libodonya sudah tidak bisa lagi ditahan untuk tidak langsung menerobos hole ketat itu dengan kasar_

_"siht" seru Kris dan langsung memasukkan seluruh juniornya kedalam hole Tao dalam satu hentakan_

_"AAARRRGGH!" Tao menjerit keras begitu merasakan benda tumpul yang merobek kasar bagian bawah tubuhnya, rasanya seperti dirobek paksa menjadi dua . Mulutnya bergetar dan air mata membanjiri pipi tirusnya, giginya menggigit keras bahu Kris_

_Kris hanya mendesah pelan melupakan rasa sakit dibahu kanannya, rasanya begitu nikmat berada didalam hole virgin Tao . Juniornya terasa dijepit erat oleh hole namja itu_

_"aah Tao-Taooo so-so tighttt" desahnya_

_Tao hanya meringis kecil dan kembali menangis, matanya tertutup rapat berusaha melupakan sakit yang berada dibagian bawahnya . Dia memang pernah mendengar kalo menjadi uke disaat sex akan menyakitkan tapi dia tidak tau kalau rasanya akan sesakit ini_

_"bi-bih too big!"_

_Kris yang menyadari raut kesakitan Tao mulai kembali memberikan rangsangan-rangsangan apda tubuh namaj dibawahnya, tangannya kembali mengocok cepat junior Tao, bibirnya tidak berhenti membisikkan kata-kata manis berusaha mengalihkan rasa sakit yang dirasakan kekasihnya itu_

_"ukh a-aah"_

_Setelah cukup lama Tao mulai melupakan rasa sakit dibawahnya dan mendesah kecil saat merasakan Kris menggerakkan pelan juniornya, bergerak maju mundur perlahan keluar masuk hoel ketat Tao_

_"a-ah ge..geehhh" desah Tao_

_"nnnhhhhh Kr—Fan gegehh ahh"_

_"ukh Tao—so tight fuck!" racau Kris begitu merasakan hole Tao yang semakin erat menjepit miliknya_

_Kris kembali melanjutkan kegiatan keluar masuk hole Tao dan mulai mempercepat gerakannya begitu mendengar desahah nikmat Tao_

_"aah ge-geeeh ukkhhh aaaaaaahhh"_

_"AH !" Tao kembali menjerit kencang saat merasakan bagian tersensitifnya ditumbuk oleh junior Kris, dia kembali mendesah semakin kencang saat Kris kembali menumbuk titik kenikmatannya_

_"nghh aaaah ukh gegeeeh haaa aaaah ah"_

_Kris menyeringai dan kembali menumbuk keras prospatTao, membuat namja dibwahnya semakin menggelinjang kenikmatan, tubuhnya menggeliat merasakan kenikmatan yang terus melanda tubuhnya terutama saat tangan Kris kembali memberi rangsangan pada tubuh polosnya_

_Sret_

_Jleb_

_Sret_

_Jleb_

_Kris terus melanjutkan kegiatan in out nya, membuat Tao semakin kenikmatan . "a-aaah geg-geehhh.."_

_"ahhhh ahh…ahh mo-moreeee ukh—"_

_Kris menarik keluar juniornya hingga hanya tersisa ujungnnya saja dan kembali memasukkannnya dengan sangat kencang dan sukses menumbuk titik nikmat terdalam Tao untuk yang kesekian kalinya , tangannya mencengkram erat pinggang ramping Tao_

_"nnnhhhh ge—geh aah"_

_"ukh Tao"_

_"ngghhhhh"_

_Kris menarik kaki kiri Tao dan mengangkatnya keatas, sedikit menekuknya kemudian kembali melanjutkan kegiatan in outnya . Posisi ini membuat juniornya masuk semakin dalam_

_"mmhh..gegehh"_

_"Tao…sshh"_

_Tao kembali menjerit saat Kris semakin dalam menumbuk prsostatnya, matanya berbalik kebelakang ,perutnya serasa dipenuhi ribuan kupu-kupu yang hendak meledak keluar_

_"a—aku ukh gegeeh—"_

_"lakuk—sssh aa-an ah Taozi" ucap Kris setengan mendesah dan semakin memperkuat tojosannya dalam hole Tao_

_"ngh—ak-ukh a-ah ah"_

_"..hh..call my name baby"_

_"ngghhhh aaahh"_

_Tao sudah tidak dapat lagi menahan hasratnya dan saat tumbukan yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya_

_"ukh Wu- Wu Faa-aan ge-GEEEEH AAAAAAH!"_

_Dan dalam hitungan keempat Tao sukses menyemburkan cairan cintanya untuk yang pertama kali , matanya memutih dan punggungnya melengkung menahan kenikmatan yang dirasakan, kepalanya melesak masuk kebantal, pinggangnya yang bergetar ditahan oleh cengkraman tangan Kris_

_ Kris yang melihat Tao klimaks semakin mempercepat gerakannya, menumbuk keras prostat Tao membuat namja dibawahnya bergerak maju mundur mengikuti hentakan keras Kris, holenya semkain mengetat begitu klimaksnya keluar, Kris mendesis kecil merasakan junior besarnya yang semain dijepit erat oleh hole Tao_

_"ukh sssh ti-tightt to mucchhh" desisnya pelan _

_ "AAAAAAH TAAO"_

_Kris menyemburkan spermanya kedalam hole hangat Tao, membashi hole ketat itu dengan cairan cintanya . Tubuhnya ambruk kesamping Tao, nafasnya memburu saat merasakan klimaksnya_

_Kedua namja itu mulai menetralkan nafas mereka saat mulai sara dari klimaks, Kris mengelearkan juniornya perlahan dari hole Tao. Dia dapat melihat cairan putih kental keluar dari hole ketat itu disertai dengan sedikit bercak warna merah_

_Matanya membulat begitu melihat pemandangan didepannya, perasaan bersalah dan penyesalan kembali menyelimutinya_

_"Ma-maafkan aku baby..kau—"_

_Tao menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum manis_

_"aku tidak apa-apa ge.."_

_"tapi kau berdarah Taozi, itu tadi pasti saki—umph"_

_Ucapan Kris terhent ssaat Tao mengecup pelan bibirnya_

_"ukh"_

_Tao meringis kecil saat berusaha mengecup bibir Kris, bagian bawahnya terasa kembali sakit dan sangat perih_

_"mian.." Lirih Kris kembali_

_"aku baik-baik saja gege, aku juga menginginkannya" ucapnya polos dengan senyum manisnya_

_"AKu mencintaimu" ucapnya kembali dnegan senyum lembutnya dan pipi yang merona pink_

_Kris tersenyum kembut, senyum yang hanya diperlihatkannya pada Tao seorang dan mengecup pelan bibir Tao_

_"aku juga mencintaimu Tao" ucapnya pelan dan kembali mengecup Tao tanpa lidah hanya murni ciuman tulus penuh cinta. Bibirnya tak henti-henti tersenyum, tangan panjangnyapun terulur meraih selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh polos mereka berdua_

_Kris terkekeh kecil begitu mendnegar dengkuran halus dari bibir peach Tao, dia kembali tersenyum dan mengecup lembut kening Tao menatap penuh cinta namja yangsednag tertidur lelap disampingnya_

_Tangan kekarnya memeluk erat tubuh Tao dan perlahan mulai ikut kedalam mimpi menyusul namja disampingnya_

_"aku mencintaimu" bisiknya sebelum tertidur menuju mimpi indh mereka berdua_

Flashback end

"SIAL!"

Tangan kanannya terkepal erat terlihat beberapa tetes darah menetes kelantai

Kris berteriak kencang menarik kasar surai pirangnya dna jatuh berlutut dibwah lantai . Hatinya sakit mengingat namja panda itu

_"Can't help, it's your own fault for falling in love with me"_

"wae..? wae taozi WAE ?!" serunya frustasi

…

Deg

"ge-Wu Fan gege….?" lirih seorang namaja yang sedang duduk di bangku taman sambil memegang buku tebal ditangannya

"Hem apa yang kau katan Tao?" tanya namja kecil disampingnya pada Tao, namja yang sedang terduduk memegang buku ditangannya

"A-aniyo.." ucanya pelan dnegan senyum kecil dan kembali membaca bukunya

Baekhyun namja kecil itu hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan kembali bergelut dengan gadgetnya membals pesan-pesan cinta dari kekasih tiangnya Chanyeol

Sedangkan Tao menatap kosong buku ditangannya, matanya menatap lurus tulisan-tulisan dibuku sejarah itu namun pikirannya melayang pada sosok tinggi namja pirang tampan yang sudah lama dirindukannya

'gege..'

.

.

TBC

.

MOHON RIVIEWNYA HARGA KERJA KERAS AUTHOR READER-NIM

TERIMA KASIH RIVIEW & PARA FOLLOWERS FAVORITS DAN READERS TERCINTA


	7. Chapter 6

**MAYBE , MAYBE NOT**

**Cast** : Wu Yi Fan / Huang Zi Tao / Lay / Byun Baekhyun / Xi Luhan / Oh Sehun / Do Kyungsoo / Park Chanyeol / Xiumin / Suho

**Pair** : BAEKYEOL - KRISHAN - KRAY - SUTAO - CHEN - HUNTAO - HUNHAN - KRISTAO

**Genre** : I don't know

Hurt / Comfort , Sad , Drama , School Life , one sided love

(maybe)

**Rated : M ( **maybe **)**

**YAOI / BL / BOYx BOY / Boys Love**

**.**

_**italic : flashback**_

_**'_' = ucapan dalam hati**_

_**.**_

CHAPTER 6

Terlihat seorang namja pirang tampan sedang berjalan keluar dari mobilnya, tubuh atletisnya berjalan bak model disepanjang koridor SM University yang diyakini sepi karena jam kuliah sudah berlansung sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu. Langkah indahnya terhenti begitu berpaspasan dengan seorang namja manis yang tidak kalah tinggi dengannya

'taozi'

'wu fan ge'

Kris menatap intens namja manis dihapannya melalui kacamata hitamnya berharap agar Tao, namja manis itu tidak sadar kalau Kris sedang menatapnya

'sejak kapan rambutmu berubah hem..kau semakin cantik zi tao'

"annyeonghasimika su-sunbae" ucap Tao pelan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Kris sambil menundukkan kepalanya kalau saja tangan Kris tidak menghentikan langkahnya

'apa yang terjadi denganmu baby'

'kenapa mereka bilang kau miskin'

'kenapa kau hanya diam saat mereka menghinamu..'

'apa yang membuatmu berada disini'

'kenapa kau meningglkanku'

'aku—'

"su-sunbae" cicit Tao

Kris sontak melepas cepat genggamannya pada lengan Tao dan membuang muka dari Tao . Dengan langkah tegap dan angkuh ia berjalan menjauhi Tao . Sebenarnya ia ingin seklai memeluk erat namaj dihapannya ini namun hatinya masih sakit mengingat masa lalu mereka . Hatinya masih rapuh hancur berkeping-keping sejak kejadian empat tahun yang lalu

Tao hanya menunduk tubuhnya bergetar pelan berharap Kris tidak melihatnya, dengan langkah tergesa Tao berjalan meninggalkan koridor mengcopy tingkah Kris namun dengan arah yang berlawanan

Bersamaan dengan kepergiannya Tao, Kris berbalik cepat dan dapat melihat punggung Tao yang semakin menjauh, dia menatap nanar punggung kokoh itu

'—aku merindukanmu taozi'

'apa kau merindukanku..baby'

.

.

.

_"Luhan ak-aku…"_

_pletak_

_"auw apa yang kau lakukan Xi Luhan!"_

_pletak -dan jitakan kedua kembali mendarat dikepala Sehun_

_"seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu sehun sshi" ucapnya sambil berkacak pinggang . "aku ini lebih tua darimu, panggil aku hyung atau gege ! dan Oh Luhan hyung untukmu pabo" ucapnya kembali, bibirnya terus bergerak mengeluarkan banyak ceramah untuk namja tampan didepannya_

_Sehun hanya mengendik cuek dan tersenyum menatap wajah cantik Luhan_

_"huh padahal kau selalu memanggilku hyung saat ada didepan appa—blablablablabla…"_

_Ucapan panjang lebar Luhan bagai angin lalu baginya, ini bukan pertama kalinya dia mendengar namja cantik didepannya mengoceh seperti ini_

_"aku mencintaimu" lirih Sehun pelan tanpa sadar namun cukup jelas didengar oleh Luhan_

_"a-apa" Luhan terkesiap mendengar ucapan Sehun barus, mata indahnya membulat lucu degan mulut yang terbuka membentuk O_

_Melihat ekspresi wajah Luhan sehun tersadar dari apa yang dikatakannya barusan, dengan wajah panic dan suara gugup dia berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan dan berusaha agar Luhan mengatakan apa yang diucapkannnya barusan_

_Namun sayang, dewi fortuna sepertinya tidak sedang berpihak pada namja albino ini_

_"aku mendengarnya Sehun..katakan sekali lagi apa yang—" _

_Ucapan Luhan terputus saat dia merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal dan sedikit basah menabrak bibirnya, matanya kembali membulat saat menyadari benda apa itu_

_Bibir Sehun menempel semakin erat pada bibirnya dan dia membuka sedikit bibirnya saat merasakan lidah Sehun menjilati bibir bawahnya_

_"mmhh" Luhan mendesah kecil saat merasakan lidah lihai Sehun bermain didalam rongga mulutnya, menyapu bersih deretan gigi putihnya dan saling mengadu lidah_

_"nggh" Luhan mencengkram erat bagian depan kaos Sehun memberi tanda kalu pasukan ksigennya telah habis . Dengan sangat terpaksa Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap intens namja cantik dihadapannya_

_"nn—neo !" seru Luhan dengan jari telunjuk yang mengarah ke Sehun "apa yang kau lakukan pabo !" serunya kembali dengan kesal dan tatapan tajam_

_Sehun mengendikkan bahunya dan memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam saku celannya, wajahnya menatap datar namja cantik itu_

_"sudah kubilang bukan, aku mencintaimu hy—ani " "Xi Luhan" ucapnya kembali sambil menatap intens Luhan_

_"ba-bgaimana bisa kau—kit..kita…"_

_"saudara bukan ?" ucap Sehun memotong ucapan Luhan . "aku tau hyung tapi kita bukan saudara kandung!" serunya kembali_

_Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, matanya merah menahan tangis . Rasanya Sehun ingin sekali memeluk namja itu kalau saja dia tidak dihentikan oleh gerakan mundur Luhan_

_"a-aniyo..ot-tokeh…?" lirih Luhan pelan_

_"hh aku tau kau juga menyukaiku hyung"_

_"ap—"_

_"kau pikir aku tidak tau kalau kau yang merawatku saat aku sakit hem?"_

_"i-itu—itu karna aku huyngmu Sehun"_

_"hyung ? heh lalu kau pikir aku juga tidak tau saat kau cemburu ketika aku menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan temanku, namja panda ?"_

_"i-itu—aku hanya khawatir pada nilai-nilaimu ! ya ya aku hanya takut nilaimu merosot karna terlalu banyak bermain dengannya"_

_"he kau lucu sekali Xi Luhan, lalu apa kau lupa saat kau mengurung diri di kamar selama dua hari ?"_

_"itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu !"_

_"tentu saja ada __**hyungie**__" ucap sehun dnegan sedikit menekankan kata hyung_

_"kau menangis karna tau aku jadian dengan siswa baru itu bukan ? yeoja seksi dan cantik yang jadi pujaan—"_

_"bitch ! aku hanya sedih karna kau memilih yeoja murahan sepertinya"_

_"heh kau sangat tidak jujur Luhan, lalu bagaimana saat kau yang membantah keras perjodohanku dengan putri kolega bisnis appa ? Bukankah kau yang saat itu sangat heboh untuk menolaknya heum?" tanya Sehun kembali dengan wajah penuh keyakinan diri_

_"aku..a-ak—aku ingin kau bebas ! ya ya aku ingin kau bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai dan—"_

_"dan itu kau Luhan"_

_"…"_

_"aku tau saat kau menatapku tiap malam saat aku tertidur"_

_"…"_

_"aku juga tau saat kau yang memimpikanku tiap malam"_

_"…"_

_"aku juga tau kau selalu memperhatikanku tiap saat—" "aku melihatnya Luhan, aku melihat tatapan mata itu, aku melihat diriku ada disana"_

_"..aku.."_

_"…"_

_"…."_

_"well well kurasa kita sama-sama sudah tau jawabannya bukan?"_

_"…"_

_"luhan !"_

_"kita saudara Sehun ! Kita sau—"_

_"Ani ! aniya, kau bukan hyungku . Berhentilah menggunakan alasan itu untuk menangkalnya Xi Luhan ssi"_

_"Sehun—"_

_"kita memiliki orang tua yang berbeda apa yang membuat kita saudara bodoh !" seru Sehun cukup keras, dadanya naik turun sedangkan wajah putihnya berubah menjadi merah menahan amarah_

_"tak bisakah kita saling jujur Luhan ?"_

_".…"_

_"aku mencintaimu sungguh..Luhannie"_

_"hiks Se-Sehun—Sehunnie !" seru Luhan kemudian memeluk Sehun dengan erat, wajahnya menatap intens Sehun kemudian mengecup kilat bibir namja yang lebih muda darinya_

_Sehun terdiam sesaat namun langsung merespon ciuman Luhan begitu menyadari yang terjadi, dengan lihai bibirnya terus mengulum lidah Luhan, ciuman panas itu terus berlanjut sampai kedua namja itu melepaskan dengan terpaksa karna pasokan oksigen yang berkurang_

_"Aku mencintaimu" bisik Sehun ditelinga Luhan sambil menjilati telinga itu dan perlahan lidahnya turun menuju leher putih Luhan_

_"akh" Luhan menjerit tertahan saat merasakan gigi sehun mengigiti leher mulusnya, tangannya bergerak meremas rambut coklat Sehun_

_Sehun tidak memperdulikan jeritan kecil Luhan maupun rambutnya yang berantakan, dia terus melanjutkan kegiatannya dan mendorong tubuh Luhan ke kasur dibelakang mereka_

_Brukh_

_Tubuh Luhan terhempas pelan, dirinyat dijepit antara kasur dan Sehun . Wajahnya merona merah dan dengan cukup keberanian dia menarik tubuh Sehun . Dada ereka saling menepel satu sama lain, Luhan membisikkan kata-kata yang entah dari mana dipelajari dan sukses membuat benda dibawah Sehun mulai bangun_

_"ukhss Luhan kita—"_

_"ssst kau mencintaiku bukan?"_

_Kluk_

_Sehun mengangguk sekali dengan polos dan kembali menatap namja cantik dihadapannya . Entah mengapa saat ini dimerasa sebagai uke_

_"kalau begitu lakukan Sehunnie" bisik Luhan dengan nada manja ditiap katanya_

_Sehun semakin merasakan miliknya yang mulai bangun, wajahnya menatap tajam Luhan_

_"kau yakin kau tidak akan menyesal ? kurasa ini terlalu cepat—"_

_"aku tidak peduli dengan yang lain asal kau ada bersamaku hunnie"_

_"..."_

_"aku mencintaimu" ucap Luhan kembali namun kali ini dengan nada seduktif dan hal itu mampu membuat Sehun melupakan akal pikirnya_

_Hell, persetan dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti yang penting sekarang adalah memuaskan namja cantik yang ada dibawahnya ini _

_Tangan Sehun mengurung tubuh kecil Luhan dan mencium bibir Luhan dnegan penuh nafsu dan cinta_

_Dan malam itupun dilalui dengan penuh desahan dan erangan cinta dari kedua sejoli itu_

"FUCK!" seru Sehun sambil terus mengocok juniornya

"Luhaaann aaah" desahnya dan kocokan di batang juniornya semakin pelan diiringi dengan keluarnya cairan putih dari kemaluan tersebut

_"uri..geumanhaja uri.."_

_"hah ?itu tidak lucu hannie"_

_"aku serius Sehun, lebih baik kita putus saja" _

_"jangan bercanda Luhan itu tidak lucu" ucap Sehun dengan nada dingin_

_"aku serius Sehun, appa dan umma—"_

_"jangan bercanda Xi Luhan !" seru Sehun dnegan penuh amarah_

_"bukankah kau yang bilang semua akan baik-baik saja asal aku bersamamu ?!"_

_"..."_

_"kau yang memulainya Luhan, kau yang memulainya..malam itu dan malam-malam selanjutnya—bagaimana bisa aku ukh mana mungkin aku mengakhirinya begitu saja !"_

_"maaf Sehun aku—"_

_"tidak ! aku tidak akan putus begitupun denganmu Luhan"_

_"Sehun…"_

_"….."_

_"..umma—"_

_"….."_

_"—dia sakit hun dan appa…hiks aku tidak sanggup membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka mengetahui hubungan kita"_

_"…."_

_"Sehun...Sehunnie—"_

_"..aku tidak mau Luhan, sekali tidak tetap tidak!"_

_"kumohon Sehun, hanya mereka yang aku punya! Aku tidak ingin menyakiti mereka hunnie kumohon.."_

_"lalu bagaimana denganku !? kau masih memilikiku Han !"_

_"…tentu dan kaupun masih bisa memilikiku walau kita putus Sehun—"_

_"tidak sebagai saudara han, bukan itu yang aku mau !"_

_"hiks sehun..aku..a-aku—"_

_" kita bisa kabur bersama kalau kau mau, aku masih bisa mencukupi kebutuhan kita, lebih baik kita pergi dari tempat ini dan—"_

_"umma ka—"_

_"kita tidak butuh mereka ! aku tidak butuh appa dan dia bukan umma—"_

_Plak_

_Sehun tediam ketika merasakan rasa panas dipipi kanannya, dia menoleh kearah Luhan dan mendapati pemuda cantik itu sedang menangis terisak_

_"…hiks..dia segalanya bagiku Sehun..aku tidak akan ada disini tanpanya, dia ummaku sehun ummamu umma kita !"_

_"umma..ani...ani.." _

_Sehun seakan hilang dari kesadarannya, pandangannya menatap kosong namja cantik yang terisak dihadapannya . Tangannya mengepal kuat hingga buku-bukunya memutih_

_"..huph haha umma…ha ha"_

_"umma kau bilang ? umma ku ?" ucap Sehun kembali dengan nada ejekan_

_"bitch"_

_"!"_

_"jangan bercanda bodoh !..-alang..jalang ! perempuan jalang seperti dia heh ! dia yang mengambil appa dari ummaku brengsek ! beraninya kau mengatakan dia ummak ?!"_

_"SEH—"_

_"BRENGSEK !"_

_"kau tau Xi- Oh Luhan—" tangan Sehun terarah mencengkram erat tangan Luhan cukup keras hingga membuat namja cantik itu meringis kesakitan_

_"— selama ini aku memendam penyesalan pada diriku , aku menyesal membiarkan mereka berdua menikah, aku menyesal Luhan aku menyesal tapi..tapi tidak sekalipun aku menyesali perasaanku padamu—"_

_'mianhe umma'_

_"aku bahkan melupakan sakit hati yang dirasakan mendiang ummaku, kau tau..menjalin cinta denganmu itu sama saja dengan mengkhianati wanita yang paling berharga bagiku !umma..ummaku kau bilang ? jangan pernah mengatakan wanita jalang itu sebagai ummaku—!"_

_ "OH SEHUN !"Luhan menepis kasar tangannya yang dicengkram erat oleh Sehun, matanya memerah mengalir banyak air mata sedangkan tangannya dengan kasar menampar wajah tampan Sehun untuk yang kedua kalinya_

_"kau egois Lu" lirih Sehun pelan . "kau yang memulainya kan ?aku bahkan melupakan namja panda yang pernah kusukai dulu.." "aku bahkan tidak pernah berpacaran lagi dengan siapapun semenjak jadian denganmu" ucapnya kembali _

_"aku melupakan janjiku pada umma untuk membalas dendam"_

_"aku meninggalkan sahabat yang sangat kusayangi, namja panda yang selalu membuatmu cemburu !"_

_"aku mengkhianati appa—"_

_"..bahkan mendiang ummaku yang tercinta…" _

_Sehun menitikkan airmatanya dan menatap sendu Luhan . Ia teringat bagaimana kehidupan harmonis mereka hancur karna seorang wanita asing yang masuk kedalam kehidupan cinta kedua orang mereka_

_"—aku bahkan bisa meninggalkan semuanya asal bisa memilikimu selamanya Lu ! tapi lihat…lihat apa yang barus aja kau lakukan.."_

_"kau menyakitiku Luhan.." lirihnya pelan _

_"sehun—"_

_"kau kejam Lu, kau kejam"lirih Sehun, tubuhnya yang bergetar terasa hangat saat merasakan kedua lengan Luhan yang melingkar dikedua bahunya_

_Dingding – bunyi sms _

_Luhan mengambil hp disaku celananya dan membaca pelan isi sms itu, matanya membulat lebar begitu mengetahui isi pesan tersebut . Dengan tubuh bergetar dia melepaskan pelukannya dan melangkah mundur namun tangannya dihentikan kembali oleh cengkraman Sehun_

_"hiks Sehun..umma dia—aku ukh maaf Hunnie maaf maafkan aku" lirih Luhan sambil terisak, tubuhnya beranjak hendak melangkah semakin jauh_

_"lihat aku Luhan"_

_"umma dia sekarat ottokeh, umma dia umma—"_

_"lihat aku Luhan"_

_"umma umma dia—"_

_"kubilang lihat aku Luhan !" seru Sehun keras dan sukses mengalihkan perhatian namja cantik itu _

_"tatap aku dan katakan apa yang baru saja kau katakan diawal Xi Luhan" ucap Sehun dengan pandangan dingin_

_"Sehun aku—"_

_"aku mencintaimu" lirih Sehun pelan, air matanya kembali lolos_

_"aku mencintaimu" bisiknya pelan kembali ditelinga Luhan, tubuhnya merosot jatuh kebawah_

_"..aku mencin-taimu.."_

_Luhan hanya menatap nanar Sehun dan berbalik pergi meninggalkan Sehun_

_"kau kejam Luhan, kau kejam dasar iblis"_

_Bisikan penuh kebencian itu terdengar pelan namun dapat didengar jelas oleh seseorang yang sedang melangkah menjauh dari sana_

'mianhe Sehun mianhe' bisik Luhan pelan dan dia kembali tertidur menatap nanar kasur kosong disebelahnya

_"kau cantik Luhan, aku mencintaimu chu"_

_"aah Sehunnieee"_

_"aku mencintaimu Luhan, aku mencintaimu"_

.

.

.

"kalau kau tak bisa datang, aku yang akan membuatmu datang ge" ucap namja manis itu pada dirinya sendiri . tangan lentiknya ia arahkan pada kedua roda disamping kursi rodanya, tangannya mendorong pelan kursi roda itu hingga terus bergulir semakin cepat sampai depan tangga dan dengan keras jatuh kebawah terguling bersamaan dengan tubuh kurusnya

Tangannya tergapai keatas saat dia jatuh terpental dari kursi rodanya dan bergulir menuruni tangga mewah mansion tersebut

'apapun akan kulakukan..kau milikku'

.

.

.

Kris menatap penuh makna sosok manis disebrang sana, sesekali dia menatap tajam namja-namja yang hendak mendekati sosok itu hingga mereka lari terbirit merasakan pandangat tajam dari sang pangeran kampus

Kris tersenyum senang begitu melihat para namja yang berlari menjauhi sosok manis yang dipujanya, terkadang tangannya terkepal erat ketika melihat seorang yeoja yang secara tidak sengaja atau dengan sengaja menumpahkan airnya pada sosok yang dipandangnya. Kris hendak beranjak dari posisinya kalau saja seorang namja kecil bermata besar tidak membantu sosok itu dan memberikan sapu tangan pada sosok manis tersebut

Sekilas muncul rasa sedih karena tidak bisa melindungi sosok itu dan perasaan cemburu saat melihat namja kecil itu membantu mengelap wajah sosok yang dipujanya

"Yo Kris !" seru Chanyeol sambil menepuk bahu Kris namun hanya dibalas hening oleh namja pirang itu . Chanyeol menatap bingung sahabatnya yang hanya berdehem pelan dan tetap fokus pada arah pandangannya diarah sana

"ho apa yang kau lihat ?" tanyanya bingung sambil mengikuti arah pandang Kris. Matanya berbinar begitu menemukan sebuah objek yang dikenalnya

"Tao!" serunya girang dan sukses membuat Kris menolehkan kepalanya cepat pada pria jangkung namun tidak sejangkung dirinya disebelahnya

"kau mengenalnya?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi terkejut namun masih bisa ditutupi

"Siapa siapa ? dia ? Tao ? maksudmu Huang Zi Tao?" tanya balik Chanyeol bertubi-tubi . Kris yang kesal pada tingkah bodoh sahabatnya ini hanya menganggukkan kepalanya

"Aaaah tentu saja aku tahu ! dia sahabat Baekki, kau tau kan Baekki- Byun Baekhyun yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi Park Baekhyun, Baekkiku yang cantik kecil imut-imut itu loh yang suka pake eyeliner kulitnya putih terus terus—"

"aku tau Chanyeol !aku tau aku satu sekolah dengannya dulu ck" ucap Kris kesal

"oh iya ya aku lupa huhahaha" tawa Chanyeol dengan keras namun terhenti ketika dia mengingat sesuatu

"ah iya ! dia ! Taotao ! dia juga pernah bilang aku tampan huehe aku tau aku memang tampan" ucap Chanyeol kembali dengan tawa lebarnya

Twich

'TAOTAO ?!'

Kris yang mendengar ucapan Chanyeol barusan entah kenapa merasa semakin kesal dan sangat marah . Sepertinya pangeran kita ini merasa cemburu saat mengetahui pandanya menyebut namja lain tampan . Maklum saja, dulu saat mereka masih pacaran Kris termasuk tipe yang sangat posesif pada Tao

"ya ya dia bilang aku tampan dua-tiga eh lima entahlah aku lupa! Yah yang pasti memang banyak yang bilang aku ini Park Chanyeol si tampan !" seru Chanyeol kembali dengan girang namun senyumnya menghilang begitu melihat raut wajah Kris

"ups kurasa aku lupa aku ada janji bye bye" ucapnya dengan gugup kemudian lari terbirit menjauhi Kris berusaha lari dari aura gelap Kris yang bahkan dapat dirasakan oleh mahasiwa-mahasiswa lain yang kebetulan lewat didekatnya

Kris masih menatap tajam Chanyeol dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok namja yang sudah lama dirindukannya , matanya terus ikut mengekor mengikuti kemanapun namja manis itu pergi . sedangkan Tao, namja bersurai pirang itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan terus melanjutkan kegiattannya tanpa menyadri sepasang mata elang yang terus menatapnya penuh kerinduan

'aku merindukanmu Tao' bisik Kris, matanya menatap sendu sosok namja panda itu

Kris masih terus setia menatap tao sampai lamuanannya terbuyar saat mendengar dering ponsel di hpnya

"halo"

"apa ?! baiklah aku kesana sekarang"

Kris menaruh hpnya kembali dalam saku dan berlari cepat menuju tempat parkir dengan wajah panik . Sesaat langkahnya terhenti menatap kembali sosok Tao, bibirnya tersenyum miris kemudian dia kembali berlari menuju mobilnya

.

.

.

TBC

.

Chapter depan Kris bakal ngobrol lama sama Tao dan mengungkap hubungan Kris dan Lay

.

BIG THANKS TO

Xian, panDragonease26, DOUBLE-YU, KTHS, AulChan12, raetaoris, Rimataoma, datekazukio, XOXO-adel, Taoyungie22, kt , piccolaxy9, vanhunhan2,

.

sepertinya chap selanjutnya akan sedikit lama updatenya, karen saya sibuk ujian dan mulai males nulis :( kebanyakan pada siders :(

ok tapi saya akan tetap melanjutkan ceritanya :D


	8. Chapter 7

**MAYBE , MAYBE NOT**

**Cast** : Wu Yi Fan / Huang Zi Tao / Lay / Byun Baekhyun / Xi Luhan / Oh Sehun / Do Kyungsoo / Park Chanyeol / Xiumin / Suho

**Pair** : BAEKYEOL - KRISHAN - KRAY - SUTAO - CHEN - HUNTAO - HUNHAN - KRISTAO

**Genre** : I don't know

Hurt / Comfort , Sad , Drama , School Life , one sided love

(maybe)

**Rated : M ( **maybe **)**

**YAOI / BL / BOYx BOY / Boys Love**

.

_Italic :flashback_

_'_' ; ucapan dalam hati_

_._

Well buat yg nunnguin cerita ini (kaya ada yg nungguin aja-_-) Berbahagialah karna ujian saya diundur jadi masih bisa nyempetin ngetik ff XD

Oe langsung aja

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

CHAPTER 7

.

.

"omo tuan muda!" seru seorang yeoja yang sepertinya seorang maid terbukti dari baju yang dipakainya

"tolong palli palli" ucap yeoja itu pada beberapa pelayan lainnya

….

_"halo ?"_

"KRIS ! thanks god kupikir kau tidak akan mengangkat telponmu"

"_hm_" ucap Kris singkat dengan cuek, matanya masih menatap sosok namja mirip panda disebrang sana

Xiumin memutas matanya bosan, sikap cocky Kris memang sudah biasa baginya dan dia tidak punya waktu untuk berdebat dengan si tiang itu

"lay—sekarang dia dirumah sakit . dia jatuh dari tangga"

_"apa ?! bagaimana bisa—"_

"Seoul, RS Seoul kamar VVIP Diamond aku tunggu kau disana"

_"baiklah aku segera ke sana"_

Xiumin menghela nafas lega setelah menutup kontak telpon dengan Kris . Urusannya dengan Kris telah usai dan sekarang giliran berurusan dengan tugas kampusnya, tangannya masih memeluk erat sekantong baozi kesukaanya

'haah ada apa denganmu Lay..'

.

Xiumin melangkahkan kaki kecilnya menuju taman di Rumah Sakit Seoul, tangannya mengetikkan sebuah nama menarik turun hp touchscreennya dan tersenyum begitu menemukan nama yang dicarinya . Dengan cepat dia menyentuh tombol hijau dibawah nomor itu

tuuut tuuut tuuut

-klekk-

_"yeobose—"_

"Luhan !"

"_aaah kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu Minnie, aku mendengarnya pabo_" ucap Luhan kesal . teriakan Xiumin barusan membuat telinganya berdengung

"hehe mian, aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau aku tidak bisa ke kampus beberapa hari ini jadi bisakahh kau membantuku mengcopy catatan untuk kelas Mr. Yoon ? guru killer itu akan memberikan nilai F untuk kelasnya jika aku tidak memiliki catatan sama sekali" ucap Xiumin dengan nada memohon

Luhan terlihat berpikir sejenak kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya walau dia yakin Xiumin tidak dapat melihatnya

_"hhm baiklah, tapi kenapa kau tidak bisa datang min ?"_

"aku sedang di rumah sakit , adi—"

_"APA KAU SAKIT ?! apanya yang sakit Min kapan kau kesana berapa lama—ah jangan bilang kau terkena kanker atau…wait wait jangan-jangan kau hami—l…" _tanya Luhan bertubi-tubi

"…"

_"…"_

"…"

_"…"_

"YAHH !AKU NAMJA BODOH !" seru Xiumin kesal karena Luhan terus mengucapkan kata-kata yang menyebalkan dan sedikit coret sangat melantur-.-'

_"Ups soarri (bayangin gaya cara ngomong 'sorry' Jaesuk di Running Man EP185) aku lupa hehe lalu kau—"_

"RS Seoul kamar VVIP Diamond"

_"okaaay aku ak—"_

"auw akh –"

BRUKH

Tuut tuut tuut tutt

"eits save!"

Saat tadi bertelponan dengan Luhan dia tidak sengaja tersandung dan menyebabkan kehilangan gravitasi yang menyebabkan bungkusan baozi yang disentuhknya terjatuh, namun dengan refleks yang baik ternyata tidak sia-sia dia berlatih martial arts dia tersenyum lebar begitu melihat baozinya masih utuh dalam dekapannya tanpa cacat sekalipun hingga—

"Adikku sakit Lu—halo Luhan Lu—"

akhirnya senyum lebar itu hilang begitu ia menyadari sesuatu

"—han…—my phone !" seru Xiumin begitu menyadari hp yang sebelumnya berada ditangan kananya kini berubah tempat. Dia berlari kencang menghadap kolam dan menatap nanar hp nya yang sedang berenang di dalam kolah Rumah Sakit

"HP KUUUU !"

.

.

.

"Ups sorry hehe lalu kau—"

_"auw akh –" _

_BRUKH_

_Tuut tuut tuut tutt_

"halo halo Xiumin ! Yah Xiumin !" seru Luhan dengan keras, terdengar kepanikan dinada suaranya

"ada apa Lu?" tanya Baekhyun bingung begitu mendengar Luhan menjeritkan nama Xiumin dan berlari bolak-balik didepan mereka dengan wajah panik

"Minnie Xiumin dia- Xiumin akh Xiumin Xiumin Xiumin Xiumin"

"ya ya aku tau Xiumin ada apa dengannya ?" tanya Baekhyun jengah dengan wajah cuek seolah tidak peduli . Mengingat tingkah-tingkah Luhan sebelumnya, hal ini sudah termasuk wajah karna namja cantik bernama Luhan itu memang sudah biasa bertingkah aneh atau yah bisa dibilang sedikit sangat over

"dia di rumah sakit Baek ! tadi dia menelponku lalu tiba-tiba terdnegar jeritan dan telponnya terputus ! pasti sesuatu terjadi padanya, ayo kita kesana !" seru Luhan cepat sambil menarik tangan Tao dan sebelah tangnnya lagi menarik tangan Baekhyun . mengacuhkan tatapan aneh para siswa lainnya dan wajah shock kedua namja manis yang sedang diseret pergi menuju lapangan parkir tempat mobilnya bernaung

.

"akh aku ketoilet dulu sebentar ucap Luhan" ucap Luhan yang langsung berlari menuju toilet begitu sampai di Rumah Sakit seoul

"aku ikut Lu !" seru Baekhyun . "kau duluan saja Tao" seru Baekhyun kembali yang kemudian ikut berlari menyusul Luhan

Tao hanya terbengong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat tingkah kedua hyungnya . Baru beberapa menit yang lalu dia sedang mengaduk spaghetti favoritnya dan sekarang dia sudah berada di lobby RS Seoul padahal dia belum sesuappun memakan spagettinya

'haah aku lapar' keluh Tao sambil memegangi perutnya

Sebenarnya Tao ingin sekali membeli makanan dia kantin Rumah Sakit tapi mengingat keungannya yang kurang Tao mengurugnkan niatnya .

Well , sepertinya dia memang harus pergi duluan lagipula dia juga mengkhawatirkan Xiumin

Tao bergegas menghampiri kamar rawat yang disebutkan oleh Luhan selama di perjalanan dalam mobil, dia tersenyum begitu menemukan kamar yang dicarinya sampai—

DEG

Tao terhenyak melihat pemandangan didepannya, hatinya terasa ditusuk ribuan jarum , mata indahnya mulai berkaca-kaca menahan tangis . Dia tau, dia tidak berhak . tapi tubuhnya seakan berkhianat

"Ma-maaf" ucapnya bergetar sambil membungkukkan badan dan langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan pintu

"siapa itu ge?" Lay bertanya begitu Kris melepas paksa kontak bibir merka . Saat itu posisi Lay membelakangi Tao, jadi hanya Kris yang dapat melihatnya

Mata Kris membulat sempurna, wajah angkuhnya berubah panic ata elangnya menyiratkan kesedihan . Baru saja ia hendak berlari untuk mengejar namaj itu namun gerakannya terhenti di depan pintu kamar begitu seseorang membukanya . matanya membulat melihat sosok yang baru saja ditemuinya beberapa detik yang lalu

Kris diam membeku ditempatnya, matanya tidak pernah lepaas menatap sosok barusan, sedangkan namja yang ditatapnya hanya menundukkan wajahnya dan berjalan melewati Kris

"a-anyeonghaseyo" ucap Tao gugup sambil membungkukkan wajahnya

Lay menoleh begitu mendengar suara, wajahnya mengeras begitu melihat sosok dihadapnnya, matanya menatap benci sosok itu namund engan cepat dia menutupinya . Sebelah bibirnya naik ketas membentuk senyum licik saat sebersit ide muncul diotaknya

Dengan cepat tangan mungilnya memeluk mesra lengar kekar Kris dan melancarkan aksi manjanya . Menyebar aura lovey-dovey disekitar mereka

Kris hanya diam terpaku dan membiarkan Lay melancarkan aksinya, sebagian dirinya ingin menghentikan ini namun sebagian dari dirinya lagi juga ingin membiarkan perlakuan Lay . Hatinya masih sakit akan perbuatan Tao padanya dimasa lalu

_"mana mungkin aku mencintai namja miskin sepertimu bodoh" _

Kris membiarkan saat Lay mengecup pipinya lembut

_"Kau terlalu naïf Krissie" _

Dengan lembut Kris tersenyum pada Lay dan mengusap sayang rambut coklat itu . Tanpa dia sadari dua pasang mata menatapnya penuh kesedihan

"Oh apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" ucap seseorang yang ternyata adalah Xiumin

Tao mennarik nafas lega setidaknya kehadiran Xiumin barus cukup mencairkan Susana yang tegang tadi

"Xi-xiumin ?Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?ku pikir kau sakit jadi kami—"

"Ah kurasa kalian salah paham, aku memang pergi ke rumah sakit tapi bukan berarti aku yang sakit " . "ucap Xiumin santik masih dengan tangan yang sibuk memeluk baozi nya memotong ucapan Luhan

"adikku yang sakit" ucapnya kembali

"Ku pikir kau tidak punya adik min?" tanya Baekhyun, dia berusaha tersenyum semanis mungkin walau hatinya kesal . Dia marah dan juga sedih melihat dua sosok dihapannya

Mengingat Baekhyun yang dulu satu sekolah dengan Tao dan Kris bohong kalau dia tidak tau apa yang terjadi diantara kedua namja itu . Ingin rasanya ia membantu mereka, namun apa mau dikata kalau orang yang ingin dibantunya saja menolak

"yah dia adik tiriku, dua tahun yang lalu orangtua kami bercerai tapi kami masih tetap dekat"

Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Tao hanya mengangguk mengerti dan membulatkan bibir mereka

"Oh Kris kau masih disini ?bukankah kau ada rapat ?"tanya Xiumin pada Kris begitu menolehkan wajahnya pada namja tampan itu

"Suho bisa mengurusnya nanti" ucap Kris datar

"Min-minnie, kau mengenalnya ?"tanya Luhan gugup . Dalam hatinya dia senang karna engan begini dia dapat lebih mudah mengenal Kris namun sebersit perasaan sedih muncul dihatinya

'Sehun..'

"Siapa?" tanya Xiumin balik dnegan wajah bingung

Luhan melirikkan matanya kearah Kris sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya

"aah dia . Tentu saja aku mengenalnya, dia calon adik iparku"

"adik ip—ma maksudmu ?!"seru Baekhyun dan Luhan bersamaan , kedua mata mereka membulat ebar bahkan mata Baekhyun yang terkenal sipit berubah menjadi sebesar kelereng—oke cukup itu berlebihan-_-'

"Oh god kecilkan suaramu Luhan ini rumah sakit !"

"Ma-maaf Minnie aku hanya…"

"hn dia Wu Kris, tunanganku, sebentar lagi kami akan menikah" ucap Lay dengan penuh senyum kemenangan sambil menatap Tao

Tao, Luhan, dna Kris tersentak begitu mendengar pengakuan Lay . Dengan tubuh bergetar dna bibir yang digigit Tao pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu setelah sebelumnya membungkuk sopan pada kelima namja yang ada diruangan tersebut

"Hem ada apa dengannya ?" tanya Xiuumin bingung yang hanya dijawab keheningan oleh keempat namja lainnya

Lay tersenyum penuh kemenagan sedankan Luhan masih mencerna ucapan Lay barusan . Berneda dengan Baekhyun yang menunduk sedih dan bergerak keluar hendak mengejar Tao

"a-aku lupa aku ada rapat penting!" seru Kris yang membuyarkan lamunan keempat namja yang ada disana . Dengan cukup kasar dia melepas genggaman tangan Lay dan pergi berlari keluar yang sebenarnya berlari mengejar Tao

Kris melangkahkan kari lebarnya berlari berlari dna terus berlari entak kemana, yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanya Tao, ya namja panda itu . Kris masih ingat bahu bergetak Tao saat dia pergi meninggalkan kamar Lay dia sangat yakin kalau namja panda itu sedang menangis

Tring tring

Kris berhenti begitu mendengar ponselnya berdering, sekilas dia menatap layarnya tanpa minat , dengan nafas kesal Kris mengangkat panggilan itu

"ada apa lay?" ucapnya cuek dan terdengar cukup dingin

"gege aku—"

Tuut tuut tuut

Kris memutus telponnya secara sepihak saat matanya tidak sengaja melihat sosok yang familiar

'TAO !'

Dengan langkah lebar Kris berlari mengejar sosok itu dan larinya semakin cepat saat melihat sosok namja yang terjatuh dihapannya jatuh terduduk meringis kesakitan memegangi siku dan kepalanya yang mengeluarkan darah

"Tao!" seru Kris kencang , dengan cekatan dia mengangkat Tao dan membawanya keruang rawat diikuti dengan seorang suster dan seorang suster lain yang berlari mendahului mereka sambil menyerukan dokter

"ukh aw aw" ringis Tao begitu merasakan perihnya alcohol dan obat-obat luar yag menyentuh luka disiku dan kepalanya . Diatidak tidka menyangka kalau hari nya akan menjadi sesial sekarang ini

Dia masih sedih engar kabar yang menyatakan Kris akan menikah engan adik Xiumin yang entah diapun lupa namanya dan sekarang lihatlah , Namja yang dicintainya atau bisa dibilang calon suami orang – sedang berdiri disampingnya menatap tajam dirinya saat membantunya tadi

'kh sial tau begini aku tidak usah sok jagoan membantu bapak tua yang hendak dicopet, tapi aku kasihan padanya . mengingatkanku pada baba'

_"kau menyayangi baba kan tao ?"_

'ukh baba…'

"hiks" tanpa sadar Tao terisak

Kris hanya menatap diam sosok yang sedang terisak disampingnya . sesaat dia mengangguk kecil saat dokter dan suster selesai mengobati luka di siku dan kepala Tao

Kris meringis mengingat kejadian barusan dan hatinya semakin sakit saat mendengar isak Tao, rasanya dia sangat ingin memeluk dan membisikkan kata-kata lembut untuk namja manis disampingnya ini agar berhenti menangis dan kembali tersenyum seperti apa yang sering dilakukannya dulu

Tangan Kris terulur hendak mengelus rambut Tao namun terhenti, dia kembali menarik tangannya dengan senyum miris

Kris sadar dia bukan siapa-siapa bagi Tao . Tao tidak akan butuh namja naif dan bodoh sepertinya

Tao terus terisak hingga tertidur seolah tidak menyadari keberadaan Kris sedangkan Kris masih setia duduk disampingnya memandang lembut sosok cantik itu tanpa menyadari sesosok namja manis-Lay yang menatap mereka dari balik korden kasur sebelah

'kali ini, kali ini saja izinkan aku kumohon..' - Kris

"aku mencintaimu Zi Tao—taoziku" ucap Kris pelan kemudian mengecup lembut bibir Tao, dia menarik selimut diatas tubuh Tao sampai kedaada dan kembali duduk dikursinya, tangannya menarik pelan telapak tangan Tao dan mengenggamnya pelan kedua matanya masih menatap sayang wajah tidur Tao

Lay mengggit bibir bawhnaya , tangan indahnya terkepal kuat menahan amarah memandang kosong tempat tidur sebelah yang menampakkan siluet seorang namja yang sedang duduk dan seorang namja lain yang sedang tertidur dibalik gorden putih

_"aku mencintaimu Zi Tao—taoziku" _

Bisikan cinta Kris dapat terdengar jelas ditelinganya . Ini pertama kalinya dia mendengar nada suara Kris yang begitu kembut dan penuh kasih sayang, dia bahkan tidak pernah mendengarnya walau mereka sedang bercinta -atau bisa dibilang hanya pemuasan sex

Dengan tangan bergetar Lay sedikit menyibak gorden dihadapannya, mengintip sekilas dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat pemandangan dihadapannya

Kris—tunangan tercinta namja yang akan menikah dengannya sedang mencium bibir seseorang yang Lay yakini adalah mantan pacar Kris dulu

Ingatan Lay kembali ketika berputar . Malam disaat Kris datang kemansionnya dalam keadaan mabuk dan mereka bercinta dengan perlakuan Kris yag kasar . Lay tertegun hatinya serasa ditusuk tombak, tubuh kecilnya bergetar kuat mendengar erangan yang disertai desahan Kris

Dia tau kalau Kris memang sering bermain dibelakangnya dan dia juga tau kalau Kris tidak akan pernah memberikan hatinya pada siapapun . Kris memang sering tidur dengan banyak yeoja dan namja sejak dulu bahkan sampai saat inipun Kris masih melakukan hal itu . Lay tau dia bodoh tapi dia sangat amat mencintai Kris, sangat mencintainya hingga ia buta dan menutup matanya akan semua perilaku Kris . Setiap hari dia meyakinkan dirinya kalu Kris juga mencintainya dan tidak memanggapnya sebagai alat sex pelampiasan kekecewaannya pada Tao namja jalang itu

'jangan bilang kau memberikan hatimu padanya ge, tidak-kumohon—'

_"aaaaah taozi" dan Krsipun mengeluarkan laharnya didepan wajah Lay . Menyemprotkan cairan putih kental itu hingga mengetori wajah dan sedikit rambut tunangannya_

Kris tidak pernah sekalipun menyebutkan namanya saat mereka bercinta, pandangannya tidak pernah fokus padanya hanya sibuk memuaskan nafsu belaka seakan dia hanyalah pelacur sewaan . Dan Lay baru saja menyadari semua itu sekarang . Betapa bodohnya dia, bagaimana mungkin selama ini dia tidak sadar kalalu ternyata yang ada dipikiran Kris bukanlah sosoknya melainkan sosok lain . Namja itu, ya namja jalang brengsek !

Api kecemburuan membakar tubuh dan otaknya . dengan lagkah tegap dia pergi meninggalkan kedua sosok yang sedang tertidur tidak memperdulikan rasa sakit yang menjalari dikaki kanannya . Pikirannya hanya tefokus pada satu orang

'Huang Zi Tao ..'

Grr

'kubunuh kau brengsek !'

Tangan kecilnya mengambil sebuah benda panjang tipis, menyentuhnya kemudian menempelkan benda itu di telinganya

"lakukan secepatnya, buat dia pergi meninggalkan negara ini"

"apapun, nodai bahkan jual ke rumah bordil saja jika perlu"

.

.

.

"eung"

Tao melenguh pelan saat terbangun, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap membiasakan diri dengan cahaya putih , dia meringis pelan saat merasakan sakit di bagian siku dan kepalanya

Matanya menatap segala penjuru kamar rawat yang berdominan putih seketika matanya sukses membulat begitu melihat sosok yang sedang duduk memandang tajam dirinya

"wu—sun—sunbae.." lirihnya pelan terdengar ketakutan dinada suaranya

Hati Kris semakin miris mendnegarnya namun berusaha ia tutupi dengan poker face

"hm" Kris hanya menjawab cuek dan masih menatap tajam Tao

"e-um aku—kenapa kau emm—" Tao bertanya kikuk, dia masih bingung tidka tau harus mengatakan apa . kalimat-kalimat yang tersusun rapi kalau-kalau saja dia bertemu dnegan Kris telah hilang begitu saja . yah walau dia yakin kalu Kris sudah tidak mungkin mau bertemu apalagi berbicara dengannya

Heck kalau dia yang menjadi Kris mungkin sata ini juga dia akan mencaci maki memukulnya dan menelantarkannya begitu saja

"kau tertidur" ucapan singkat Kris sukses membuyarkan lamunan Tao, matanya yang meloka pandnag Kris sekarang menatap luru mata Kris . Kedua pasang bola mata itu saling bertatapan

Kris tersenyum gemas dalam hati sat melihat mata polos Tao yang menatapnya dengan penuh kerinduan

_"just nothing, your own fault for falling in love with me"_

'tidak . tidak . ingat apa yang dikatakannya dulu Kris, kau bukan siapa-siapa hanya namja bodoh yang terlalu naif !'

"te-terima kasih" ucap Tao gugup

"hn" kris hanya berdehem singkat dan kembali menatap Tao, tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bergerak dan masih sama dengan posisi semula . Duduk dengan menyilangkan sebelah kakinya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya yang terletak di depan dada

Hening-canggung

Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Tao

"A-aa sebaikanya a-aku pulang, terima kasih " ucap Tao gugup dan segera bangun dari kasurnya . Sebenarnya dia ingin berlama-lama dengan Kris dan berharap waktu berhenti saat ini juga . Tao tau di egois dia juga tau dia memang miskin dan bodoh untuk menyia-nyiakan cinta namja tampan disampingnya ini, namun dia sadar dan sangat cukup tau diri kalau dia bukan siapa-siapa lagi dna namja ini bukanlah miliknya, hanya milik seorang namja manis yang jauh lebih baik darinya

Hanya bajingan brengsek tak tau diuntung

"tunggu" ucap Kris dengan cepat , tangannya mengenggam erat tangan tao

"y ya?"

"itu.."

"em?" tanya Tao bingung dengan wajah polos dan kepala yang dimiringkan imut . Oh sungguh ingin sekali saat ini juga Kris menerkam namja panda ini . Menyusuri kulit putih menggodanya , menjilati tiap inchi tubuh namja panda ini dan bergerak seirama . mendesahkan tiap nama sambil terus—

'Oh shit hentikan pikiran kotormu Kris'

"…."

"…."

"…."

"ah ! maaf aku hampir saja melupakannya, a-aku akan membayar tagihannya besok , aku tidak membawa banyak uang sekarang, mian" ucap Tao sambil membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali dengan sebelah tangan yang masih digenggam Kris

"tidak bukan itu yang kumaksud Tao—"

"te-tenang saja akan membayar secepatnya !"

"ta—"

"a-a-aku hrus pulang sekarang, kamsahamnida"Ucap Tao langsung berlari meninggalkan Kris

Kris yang menyadari kehangatan ditangannya menghilang segera sadar kalau Tao telah pergi dan langsung saja dia ikut berlari mengejar Tao . Beruntung dia memiliki kaki yang panjang sehingga dengan mudah dapat mengejar Tao . Tangannya kembali menggenggam tangan Tao . Oh sungguh betapa sangat dia merindukan kehangatan ini

"biar kuantar" ucap Kris singkat dengan wajah datar

"ti-tida p-perlu ttrim-a kasih"

Dan Kris kembali meringis mendengar nada ketakutan Tao, tapi dia tetap memasang wajah datarnya dan bersikeras untuk mengantar namja ini

"te-tt-terima kasih sunbae, aku bisa pu—"

"biar ku antaar!" seru Kris nyaring, suaranya cukup banyak menarik perhatian orang disekitar mereka . Kris kesal melihat penolakan Tao dan dia semakin kesal saat mendengar Tao yang terus-menerus memanggilnya dengan embel-embel sunbae

Tao mendelik saat mendengar teriakan Kris. Semarah itukah dirinya hingga berteriak seperti itu di depan umum . ukh dirinya memang sangat merepotkan

Tao terdiam begitupun dengan Kris, mereka terus terdiam hingga akhirnya keterdiaman Tao dianggap anggukan oleh Kris

Diam berarti iya

Begitulah pemikiran Kris

Kris menarik lembut tangan Tao yang digenggamnya dan menuntun mereka menuju parik mobil . Dia membuka pintu kemudi dan masuk kedalam meninggalkan Tao yang berdiri kikuk didepan mobil mewahnya

"sampai kapan kau mau berdiri disana" ucap Kris kesal melalui jendela . tao terjengat dan langsung berlari kecil memasuku mobil mewah Kris

.

.

.

Mobil mewah Kris berhenti di depan apartmen kecil yang sudah cukup bobrok dan sedikit kumuh . Matanya membulat tidak percaya saat Tao hendak keluar dari mobilnya . Tangan kekarnya menggenggam tangan kurus Tao menghentikan pergerakan namja manis itu

Tao yang awalnya bingung dengan perlakuan Kris kahirnya mengerti begitu menatap ekspresi wajah Kris

"ini rumahku, kau tak perlu berwajah seperti iku Wu sanbae" ucap Tao dnegan senyum manisnya walau tersimpan kesedihan dibalik senyum itu

"kupikr kau—"

_"dasar namja miskin"_

Tao terdiam sejenak kemudian dia tertawa pelan ketika selintas memori muncul di pikirannya . Ia tersenyum kecil dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Kris

"karma's exist right ?" Ucapanya singkat kemudian keluar dari mobil Kris

Kris hanya diam tercengang mendnegar ucapan Tao, dia masih diam diposisinya, mata elangnya tak lepas memandang sosok indah dengan hoodie hitam hyang berjalan menjauh menaiki tangga apartmen kecil itu . Tubuhnya berhenti didepan sebuah pintu dan masuk kedalam tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah mobil putih dibawahnaya

Kris masih terdiam menatap sendu pintu yang abru saja doasuki sosok itu . Dia terus menatapnya tanpa sedetikpun mengalihkan pandangannya, suara dering ponselpun tidak dihiraukannya

Waktu terus berjalan, deringan dihenphone terus bergetar, hingga akhirnya ia tersadar begitu sosok cantik itu membuka pintu kamar itu, sosok indahnya berjalan pelan dan menghilang dibalik tangga kemudian kembali mucul di bwah tangga dan berlari kecil menuju derasnya hujan

Kris hanya diam terus menatap sosok itu, matanya terus mengekor kemana sosok itu pergi hingga hilang dibalik mini market kecil dan kembali muncul engan sekantung plastik putih disebelah tangan kurusnya . Sosok itu kemudian kembali berlari menembus derasnya hujan sampai kembali menghilang dibalik pintu kamar apartmennya. Sosok itu bahkan tidak sadar akan mobil putih yang baru saja ditumpanginya beberapa puluh menit yang lalu masih sedia terparkir didepan apartmennya sejak tadi

Kris langsung mengambil hpnya, mengacuhkan pemberitahuan yang ada dilayarnya dan memencet tombol panggilan cepat, kakinya mengetuk tidak sabar menunggu jawaban dari seberang sana

"Suho ini aku, cari tau latar belakang Huang Zi Tao mahasiswa tingkat dua SM University berikan laporan itu secepatnya" dan Kris langsung menutup teleponnya dengan sepihak tanpa mendengar jawaban dari sebrang sana

Matanya kembali focus pada pintu kamar apartmen yang sedaritadi tertutup, Ia melempar pelan HP nya dan kembali mengacuhkan gadget mewah itu . Tidak peduli dengan deringan yang kembali berbunyi menampilkan sebuah nama di layarnya

-Zhang Yi Xing calling-

Gadet mewah itu menghentikan drringnya dan terlihat beberapa tulisan dilayar hp itu

63 miscall dan 71 message

Telepon dan pesan itu terus masuk sejak empat jam yang lalu semenjak kepergian Kris dari rumah sakit tempat Lay dirawat

_"Kris dia Lay, kalian sudah berteman dari kecil bukan ? Lihatlah betapa manisnya dia sekarang" ucap ibu Kris dengan senyum menawan_

_Kris hanya mengangguk pelan_

_"dan kau tau sayang ? dia sangat cocok untukmu. kalian akan bertunangan bulan depan" ucap ibu Kris kembali dengan tegas seolah menolak adanya penolakan_

_Kris tercengang sesaat, matanya menatap wajah Lay yang tak berhenti tersenyum malu_

_Flashback_

_"gege aku mencintaimu Wu Fan gege hehe"_

_"aku juga mencintaimu Taozi"_

_"hihi aku sangat sangat mencintaimu"_

_"aku juga baby cup—milikku, jadilah milikku sayang" ucap Kris sambil menyelipkan sebuah cincin dijari manis Tao_

_"gee-i- ini—hiks"_

_"menikahlah denganku Huang Zi Tao"_

_"dengan sen hiks senang hati ge ukh aku mencintaimu"_

_End flashback_

_Kris kembali teringat memorinya saat dia melamar tao dulu, dia menggenggam erat bandul berbentuk cincin dilehernya_

_"terserahlah" ucapnya cuek . kakinya melangkah keluar menuju tempat dimana dia bisa melupakan Tao _

_Club malam_

_Ya semenjak Tao memutuskannya, Kris pulang ke Kanada dan kembali menjadi Kris yang dulu sebelum bertemu Tao . Wu Kris namja sombong pewaris tunggal Wu Corp yang sering bermain-main dengan banyak yeoja maupun namja, tidur dengan mereka dan kehidupan-kehidupan glamour yang dipenuhi dengan uang, alcohol, dan sex_

_Betapa bodohnya dia bisa jatuh pada iblis berwajah malaikat bahkan dia rela meninggalkan kehidupan mewahnya dan berpura-pura miskin demi mendapatkan cinta sejati_

_Heck true love my ass ! semua sama saja, wajahnya saja yang polos tetapi isinya hanya uang uang dan uang_

_Brengsek kau Zi Tao_

_"hmp"_

_Dia tersenyum licik saat mengingat Lay, teman kecil yang dia yakini sangat menyukainya dan sebentar lagi akan menjadi tunangannya_

_"mainan baru huh kurasa tubunya bagus juga"_

_Dia kembali terkekeh _

_"virgin..pasti sangat nikmat haha"_

_/"it's your own fault for falling in love with me"/ -TAO_

_"maaf manis jangan salahkan aku, salahkan dirimu yang jatuh cinta padaku"- KRIS_

.

.

.

TBC or END ?

.

BIG THANKS TO

Xian, panDragonease26, DOUBLE-YU, KTHS, AulChan12, raetaoris, Rimataoma, datekazukio, XOXO-adel, Taoyungie22, kt, piccolaxy9, vanhunhan2, , limSB


	9. Chapter 8

**MAYBE , MAYBE NOT**

**Cast** : Wu Yi Fan / Huang Zi Tao / Lay / Byun Baekhyun / Xi Luhan / Oh Sehun / Do Kyungsoo / Park Chanyeol / Xiumin / Suho

**Pair** : KRISTAO - KRISHAN - KRAY - SUTAO - CHEN - HUNTAO - HUNHAN - BAEKYOEL

**Genre** : I don't know

Hurt / Comfort , Sad , Drama , School Life , one sided love

(maybe)

**Rated : M ( **maybe **)**

**YAOI / BL / BOYx BOY / Boys Love**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

**.**

**_Italic : flashback_**

**_'_' ucapan dalam hati_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

CHAPTER 8

Tao melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sebuah tempat besar bernuansa glamour dan ramai . Terdengar debuman-debuman musik yang mengalun dibangunan itu disertai dengan tarian menggoda yang dilakukan berbagai orang ditengah lantai dansa

Tao hanya menggeleng pelan melihat pemandangan dihapannya, dia menghela nafas meratapi pekerjaannnya sekaranng ini . Sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak ingin bekerja ditempat menjijikan ini tapi apa mau dikata , dia membutuhkan uang untuk hidup . Gaji sebagai pelayan di kafe Baekhyun memang lumayan besar dan cukup untuk menghidupi kebutuhannya tapi seiring berjalannya waktu dia membutuhkan semakin banyak uang terlebih dia harus membayar biaya study tour bulan depan dan juga membeli beberapa buku untuk keperluan kuliah . Sebenarnya mudah saja bagi Tao untuk meminjam atau meminta uang pada hyung-hyungnya yang kaya tapi dia tidak mau merepotkan dan memanfaatkan mereka . Dia bahkan menolak uang pemberian Kyungsoo untuk biaya study tournya dan gaji tambahan yang diberikan Baekhyun

Sayang memang tapi bukan Tao namanya kalau dia menerima sesuatu secara cuma-cuma terlebih merepotkan teman-temannya

Tao memang tipikal yang mandiri dan keras kepala

"haaah"

Dengan langkah berat dia memasuki dapur belakang dan mengangkat nampan minuman yang akan diantar ke kamar tamu VIP

"hei manis" ucap seorang namja yang sukses mengaihkan perhatian Tao saat dia menaruh nampan ditangannya di atas meja . Tao dapat melihat lima namja yang dua dari mereka bisa dibilang tampan sedang menyeringai padanya . Dan Tao bersumpah dia dapat mersakan dirinya seolah ditelanjangi oleh kelima pasang mata mereka

Ini dia

Inilah aalsan utama Tao benci bekerja disini

"sexy" ucap salah seorang namja yang paling tinggi diantara kelima namja tadi yang terdengar seperti desahan . Namja itu berjalan menghampiri Tao yang hendak keluar

Tao kembali mengacuhkan mereka dan bergegas membuka pintu berharap selamat dari kelima binatang buas yang hendak menerkamnya . Namun sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang tidak berpihak pada namja panda asal Qingdao ini . Bisa kita lihat , baru saja dua langkah Tao keluar dari ruangan terkutuk itu tiba-tiba sebelah tangannya ditarik kasar oleh seseorang

"mau kemana sayang" bisik seorang namja yang sedang menarik tangannya

"le-lepaskan aku !" teriak Tao dengan gugup . dia akui diangat cukup takut

"haha kau imut sekali saat ketakutan seperti ini manis" ledek salah satu deri kelima namja itu .

Oh oke coret bisa dibilang dia sangat SANGAT TAKUT !

Demi Gucci dan boneka pandanya katakan semua ini lelucon God !

Dengan cepat Tao mendorong kepalanya kebelakang begitu salah satu dari mereka hendak mencoba untuk menciumnya

"ho-ow kurasa namja manis ini ketakutan haha . kau semakin cantik dengan wajah ketakutanmu itu sayang" ucap namja yang hendak menciumnya tadi diringi dengan gelak tawa keempat namja lainnya

Tao mengacuhkan ledekan kelima namja itu dan masih berusaha melepaskan pegangan namja itu

.

.

.

Kris melajukan mobil sport putihnya menuju suatu tempat yang cukup lama tidak dikunjunginya semenjak Lay memintanya tinggal dirumahnyadengan alasan sakit . Sebenarnya bukan dibilang alas an , tapi Lay memang memiliki kondisi tubuh yang lemah . Bisa dibilang dia sangat rapuh sama halnya dnegan Tao . Kris memang menyayanginya tapi bukan bearti dia mencintainya seperti dia mencintai Tao bukan .

Lay dan Tao berbeda

Lay . Kris mencintainya tapi tidak sebagai 'lelaki'(?) dia hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik . Sedangkan Tao . Tao adalah orang pertama yang dapat mencuri hatinya . Sosok dinginnya seketika leleh begitu melihat senyum namja panda itu

Bolehkan Kris berharap untuk memiliki Tao kembali , mendapatkan hati dan jiwanya seutuhnya ?

Kris sangat mencintainya melebihi apapun tapi bukan berarti dia bisa melupakan kejadian dimasa lalu bukan ? Bohong kalau Kris bilang tidak membenci Tao, tapi begitu melihat namja panda itu kembali dihadapannya membuatnya kembali luluh . Sebenarnya dia sudah memaafkan Tao walau tubuh dan pikirannya menolak tapi hatinya bersikeras untuk memaafkannya . Bagaimanapun juga Tao segalanya baginya , tidak mungkin untuk tidka memaafkan namja itu kan . Toh awalnya juga Krislah yang memulai sandiwara ini . Bukankah dia yang membohongi Tao dengan berpura-pura menjadi namja miskin dan menutupi kenyataan kalau dia adalah orang terkaya nomor satu di Korea dan menempati urutan ketujuh dunia

Seandainya dia tidak menutupi latar belakang dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya mungkinkah Tao masih akan menjadi miliknya . Mencintai dna menyayanginya sepenuh hati tanpa mengetahui fakta kalau keasih pandanya itu membenci orang miskin ?

Mungkin dengan begitu dia bisa hidup bahagia ddengan Tao tanpa perlu bertungangan dengan Lay walau hanya kebogongan belaka

"aaarght !"

Mengingat kata tunangan membuat kepalanya sakit . Kris semakin mempercepat laju mobilnya . Dia sedikit menyeringai begitu sampai didaerah yang snagat dikenalnya

Dulu Kris sering kesini tiap malam menghabiskan malam-malamnya dengan sex dan alcohol yang berakhir dengan one night stand dengan banyak yeoja maupun namja . Dia bahkan masih melakukan hal itu walau sudah bertunangan dan tinggal di rumah Lay.

Kris merasa dia akan gila jika dia tidak melakukan sex ataupun meminum alcohol semalam saja . Perasaan dan hatinya sesak tiap kali mengingat Tao sehingga dia memutuskan untuk melupakan namja manis itu dnegan mabuk-mabukan dan tidur dnegan banyak orang

Namun sayangnya tidak ada seorangpun yang mampu membuatnya melupakan namja panda itu . Terlebih sekarang setelah dia bertemu langsung bahkan sempat mencicipi bibir manis namja pandanya walau hanya sessat , rasanya dia semakin gila

Well mau tidak mau dia harus menntaskan hasrtanya dan melupakan namja itu dengan sex bersama orang lain. Sebenarnya ia ingin melakukan hal ini dengan Lay agar bisa selesai lebih cepat namun sayangnya tunangannya itu sedang sakit jaid dia terpaksa pergi jauh ke club ini dan mencari yeoja atau namja manapun yang akan tidur dengannya lagipula dia juga sudah bosan dnegan Lay . Dia ingin mencari hal yang baru

Baginya siapaun itu tidak masalah, semua namja dan yeoja yang ditidurinya hanya pemuas nafsu belaka, tidak pernah sekalipun Kris bercinta semenjak Tao memutuskannya . Baginya tak ada seorangpun yang dapat menggantikan namja pandanya . Yang lain hanyalah sex toy bahkan Lay tunangannya sekalipun

'lupakan dia bodoh'

Dengan langkah gontai Kris berjalan memasuki bangunan itu . Yah tidak ada salahnya juga sering mengunjungi club miliknya bukan ?

Bisa kita lihat sepertinya namja tampan setengah bule ini memang terlahir sebagai God's male . Lihatlah, baru dua menit dia berada disana sudah ada empat yeoja yang bergelayut manja disekitarnya

Kris menyeringai begitu mersakan salah eorang yeoja engan pakaian minim melingkarkan tangannya disekitar juniornya

Kris terkekeh dan membisikkan beberapa kata pada yeoja tersebut yang membuat yeoja itu berblusing ria dan memukul bahu Kris pelan . Yeoja itu terkikik pelan dan mengerling pada ketiga yeoja lainnya . Kemudian Kris dan keempat yeoja seksi itu berjalan meninggalkan kursi pintu keluar hingga—

"Le-lepaskan aku !"

DEG

'Suara ini..'

"Ada apa ini ?" tanya Kris didepan kerumunan namja yanga diyakini suara tadi berasal darisini . Wajah angkuhnya menatap keeenam namja yang beridiri dihadapannya . Matanya membulat sesaat begitu melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya dari kerumunan itu . Dan yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi sosok itu mengenakan seragam pelayan bar miliknya, dia tidak menyangka kalau namja manis ini berani bekerja ditempat menjijikan begini

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan kembali menatap sosok ringkh namja itu . Tatapan matanya penuh dengan kebencian dan juga kerinduan

'tidak mungkin..dia..disini'

Lamunan Kris terhenti begitu salah satu yeoja yang merangkul tangannya mencium mesra bibirnya walau pandangan mata Kris masih tetap menatap namja didepannya

"Maaf tapi bisakah kalian minggir, kami sibuk" ucap yeoja yang tadi mencium Kris

"ouww such a hot kiss sweety" ucap seorang namja berambut biru, kemudian dia menyingkir dari jalan, memberi celah agar Kris dan keempat yeoja yang menggelayutinya bisa lewat .

Kris dan keempat yeoja itu jalan melewati keenam namja yang tadi menghalangi mereka, namun gerakan Kris terhenti ketika seseorang menyerukan namanya

"Wu-Wu Fan !" seru Tao kencang, ia menarik kasar tangannya dan menggenggam tangan Kris

"Wu Fan ? Siapa itu Krissie ?" tanya seorang yeoja centil dengan lipstick merah tebal yang diyakini bernama Hyuna

Kris mengacuhkan pertanyaan yeoja itu, matanya menatap tajam sebelah tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh sosok yang dicarinya selama ini, sosok yang sangat dirindukan dan dibencinya diwaktu bersamaan

_"aku hanya ingin tau bagaimana kehidupan rendah orang sepertimu Yi Fan sshi"_

Dia menepis tangannya kasar tangan kecil itu . Menarik sendiri tangannya dan mengelap bersih dengan sebelah kemejanya seolah dia baru saja disentuh oleh sesuatu yang menjijikan

"Singkirkan tanganmu bodoh !" seru Kris sambil mendorong tubuh Tao kasar . "bitch" ucapnya kembali

Tao tersentak mendengar seruan kasar Kris. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Kris akan bersikap sekasar ini padanya . Sepertinya Kris memang sudah benar-benar membencinya

"Hey Kris, tinggalkan saja namja ini"ucap seorang yeoja dengan pakaian minim

"Iya Kris, benar apa yang dikatan Bora biarkan saja dia, sepertinya dia mempunyai urusan lain dengan namja-namja itu hihi"ucap seorang yeoja yang sepertinya bernama Jessica karena ditasnya ada gantungan kunci dengan tulisan jessica

"Ayo cepat ikut kami sexy !"

"Tidak ! Lepaskan aku !"

"Kris ayo kita pergi untuk apa terus disini . Atau jangan-jangan kau mengenalnya ?"

"Tidak . Aku tidak mengenalnya, mana mungkin aku mengenal namja miskin murahan sepertinya"

"Menjijikan"

Deg

Sakit, rasanya sangat sakit begitu Kris, namja yang dicintainya menghinanya seperti itu . 'mungkinkah sesakit ini ge ?' lirih Tao dalam hati begitu mengingat ucapannya dimasa lalu kepada Kris

_"Kau sangat menyedihkan . menjijikan"_

Tao masih sangat mengingat jelas wajah sendu dan tatapan menyakitkan yang dipancarkan oleh Kris empat tahun yang lalu . Dan jujur ia merasa sangat bersalah saat itu

_"Mana munggkin aku mencintai namja miskin sepertimu, dasar bodoh"_

Sepertinya apa yang dikatakan orang benar . 'Karma's exist'

'Haha justru kau yang sangat menyedihkan bodoh' –tao

"Ayo kita pergi" . Suara baritone Kris seakan terngiang dikepalanya dan begitu menatap punggung Kris yang terus berjalan semakin jauh ia sadar kalau Kris sudah melupakannya

_"Aku akan menunggumu Tao"_

Tao menatap nanar punggung Kris yang berjalan semakin jauh

_"Yesterday I loved you today I love you and tomorrow I will love you"_

"hiks"

_"aku akan menjagamu Taozi"_

Tao menutup matanya pelan, lelehan air mata keluar dari kedua mata indahnya, waktu seakan berhenti saat Kris sama sekali tidak berbalik dan terus berjalan bersama dengan keempat yeoja yang memeluk lengan Kris mesra

_"LIAR !" _

"justru kau yang pembohong ge, kau pembohong.." lirih Tao pelan

Brukh

Dan lamunannya tersadar begitu ia merasakan punggungnya bertabrakan dengan sesuatu yang empuk yang ia yakini sofa panjang di kamar ruangan ia berada sekarang . Ia melihat sekeliling dan terlihat kelima namja yang tadi menyeretnya perlahan membuka baju mereka dan dua orang dari mereka memegang tali

Tao hanya dia mengamati semua gerakan kelima namja yang –sudah sangat jelas- akan melakukan hal buruk padanya . 'aku takut gege..tolong, siapapun tolong' . "Wu Fan ge..hiks" Tao berucap pelan hingga hanya dirinya yang dapat mendengar sambil menahan tubuhnya yang gemetar

Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin melawan tapi apa daya, mereka berjumlah lebih banyak darinya dan Tao yakin mereka kuat sepertinya, buktinya saja Tao masih merasakan sakit di pergelangan tangan kirinya saat salah satu dari namja itu memaksanya masuk kedalam ruangan ini

"Saatnya kita bersenang-senang baby haha" ucap seorang namja dengan senyum mesumnya . "Tenanglah kau hanya perlu diam dan mendesah okey" ucap namja itu kembali sambil mengerlingkan sebelah matanya dengan senyum pervert

Tao hanya diam gemetar saat dua orang dari mereka mencoba mengikat kedua tangannya dan tangisnya sudah tak terbendung lagi begitu salah seorang namja dengan rambut orange itu merobek bajunya . Tao tau , dia sangat tau apa yang akan terjadi

"to-tolong.." serunya dengan isakan

"Hahaha tidak akan ada yang menolongmu sayang" ucap salah seorang namja yang sekarang sudah naked didepannya . Namja itu menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Tao dan memberikan sebuah kissmark di leher putih itu

"akh!" Tao meringis begitu merasakan gigi namja itu menngigiti lehernya . Ia merasa kotor dan sangat rendah

"hiks—"

'gege !'

"AARGH !"

BAK BUK DUK PRANG BUAKH

Tao yang bersiap akan dicium namja itu hanya menutup matanya rapat . Sepuluh detik sudah ia menutup matanya tapi tidak juga terjadi apa-apa . Dia hanya mendengar suara gaduh dan erangan kesakitan

Tao tidak tau apa yang terjadi dan dia terlalu takut untuk membuka matanya . Dia hanya terus diam dengan tubuh gemetar dan semakin merapatkan matanya, bahkan dia tidak sadar saat seseorang melepaskan ikatan tangannya dan memegang pundaknya pelan

Dia tidak tau mengapa, tapi merasa hangat begitu ada tangan yang menyentuh pelan pundaknya

"Wu-wufan.. ge hiks" hanya itu yang dapat diucapkannya diiringan isakan kecil tanpa melihat sama sekali siapa namja yang sedang memegang pundaknya sebelum akhirnya dia tertidur

Sesaat namja asing itu tersentak namun ia menggelang cepat dan membuang jauh pikirannya . Namja itu melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada tubuh Tao, mengangkat pelan tubuh Tao dan memeluknya pelan dengan posisi bridal style

"maaf –Taozi.."

.

.

.

_"aah dia . Tentu saja aku mengenalnya, dia calon adik iparku"_

_"hn dia Wu Kris, tunanganku, sebentar lagi kami akan menikah"_

'Kris..tak bisakah kau mencintaiku ?'

_"aku mencintaimu Luhan, aku mencintaimu"_

.

.

.

Sehun sedang berdiri termenung dibalkon kamarnya , sekilas memori tentang Tao dan dirinya dulu kembali teringat . Dia akui dia menyukai Tao

Oh ayolah siapa juga yang tidak akan tertarik dnegan namja manis penuh kejutan itu

Tao sangatlah menarik dan itu membuatnya menyukainya namun hatinya yang lain masih mengharapkan sosok seorang namja brengsek yang sudah mengambil dan menghancurkan hatinya beberapa tahun yang lalu . Dia bahkan masih bisa merasakan rasa sakit dihatinya sampai sekarang ini

"Tuhan..tak bisakah kau permudah ini semua ?" lirihnya pelan

Sehun menghela nafas berat , tangannya terkepal begitu menatap sosok di taman belakang yang dapat terlihat jelas dari balkon kamarnya . Walau kondisi diluar gelap tapi dia dapat melihat jelas sosok itu, sosok yang diharapkannya sejak lama

Bohong kalau dia bilang dia tidak mencintai sosok ditaman itu . Lihatlah dia bahkan masih ingat paras cantik yang menangis tersedu saat terakhir dia dan sosok itu memutuskan untuk berpisah

Hatinya meringis melihat sosok itu bergetar , perlahan kepalan ditangannya mengendur , matanya menatap sendu sosok namja cantik dibawah sana

'tak bisakah kau kembali hannie..'

.

.

.

Sebuah amborgine putih memasuki kawasan mewah Gangnam . Mobil mewah itu terparkir tepat di depan sebuah apartmen yang bisa dibilang sangat mewah

Seorang namja tampan keluar dari kursi kemudi mobil mewah itu dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu depan kuris penumpang . Dengan perlahan dia menggendong namja manis yang sedang tertidur dan mendekapnya erat

perlahan namja tampan itu memasuki pintu utama apartment mewah itu . Dia terus berjalan dan sesaat menunduk sekilas membalas sapaan wanita tua yang berada di depan pintu sebelah kamarnya

Setelah memasukkan password di pintu kamar apartmennya . Namja itu masuk dan langsung menuju kasur, menaruh pelan namja manis yang sedang tertidur dengan lelap

Namja asing itu hanya menuju lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil selembar kemeja kemudian memakaikannya ke namja yang sedang tertidur di kasur king size nya.

Namja asing itu menatap pelan namja yan sedang tertidur tersebut, mengusap pelan rambutnya dan mencium keningnya perlahan lalu turun menuju bibirnya . Dia menciumnya pelan sangat pelan sekali seakan takut namja itu terbangun

"—u Faaann.." lirih namja manis yang sedang tertidur itu

Namja asing itu tersentak begitu mendengar nama itu disebutkan kembali oleh namja yang sedang tertidur . Dia menghapus pelan jejak air mata yang ada di pipi namja manis tersebut dan memeluknya erat

_"Jangan pergi, tetaplah disini gege"_

Dia mengecup kening Tao kembali mencium aroma memabukkan yang menguar dari tubuh Tao dan tersenyum miris ."Aku disini Taozi, aku disini.."

_"aku takut"_

Perlahan wajah Tao yang kalut berubah menjadi nyaman dan diiringi senyum lembut bibirnya

.

.

.

"eungh"

Perlahan mata Tao terbuka pelan, matanya berkali-kali mengerjap lucu berusaha membiasakan cahaya yang masuk . Tubuhnya tersentak begitu mengingat kejadian semalam. Dnegan tiba-tiba Tao bangu dan terkaget begitu melihat kondisi tubuhnya

Tubuhnya masih dibungkus baju namun baju-atau bisa kita sebut kemeja bukanlah miliknya dan terlalu besar , bagian bawahnya tidak terasa sakit sama sekali dan dia masih mengenakan boxer kemarin selain itu tubuhnya terbalut selimut hangat . matanya menatap waspada sekitar dan dia kembali terkaget begitu menyadari dia berada

Kamar ini, kasur ini, meja, lemari , jendela, pintu, cat tembok, bahkan foto-foto yang terdapat dua sosok namja yang sangat dikenalnya masih berada diposisi semula . Dia bahkan masih bisa melihat tulisan kecil disamping kalender yang sudah kadaluarsa empat tahun yang lalu . Matanya membulat lebar, dia kenal . Dia sangat mengenali tempat ini dia bahkan mengenal jelas tulisan itu

Oh ayolah bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tidak mengenal tempat yang pernah dia tinggali bersama dengan namja yang dulu coret ampai sekarangpun masih memiliki hatinya

'tidak mungkin'

Pertanyaan dan keraguan Tao terjawab begitu pintu yang sepertinya adalah pintu kamar mandi terbuka lebar menampilkan sesosok namja tinggi berambut pirang yang hanya mengenakan bathrobe putih . Namja itu menatap dan berjalan menghampiri Tao yang sedang terbelalak dikasurnya

Tao merangkak mundur begitu namja pirang itu menaiki kasur dan merangkak mendekatinya

Nafas Tao tercekat saat hidung mereka bersentuhan, dia bahkan bisa merasakan nafas hangat menerpa bibirnya

"Wu-Wu Fan.." bisik Tao kecil namun dapat didengar jelas oleh namja pirang China-Canadian yang biasa dipanggil Kris oleh teman-temannya

"apa yang kau lakukan padaku Taozi" bisik Kris pelan dengan senyum kecil . "kenapa kau selau menghantuiku heum ?" ucapnya kembali

"kenapa aku masih belum bisa melupakanmu baby"

DEG

'ba-baby..'

"aku merindukanmu peach sangat sangat merindukanmu, tapi lihat apa yang kau lakukan padaku—"

"apa setiap malam kau melakukannya ?"

"eh ?"

"apa setiap malam kau tidur dengan mereka heh" . "menikmati tubuh mereka dan menerima bayaran yang tinggi ?"

"…" Tao diam membisu dia tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Kris . otaknya masih berputar mencerna kata-kata Kris sampai akhirnya dia sadar arah tujuan Kris begitu namja pirang ini mencium kasar bibirnya, tangan kekarnya membuka paksa kemeja yang dikenakan Tao

"ja-jjangan—"

"berapa—"

"—berapa yang mereka bayar bitch , akan kubayar kau dua tidak tiga kali lipat !"

"ti-tidak ini tidak seperti yang—"

"aah apa kurang, apa kau butuh yang lebih ?kalau begitu katakan berapa yang kau mau dan aku akan memberikannya. Berapapun !"

"eunghnn geg-geehhh"

"aahnn"

Tao mengerang pelan begitu merasakan lidaah Kris menjilati bagian dalam mulutnya . Perasaan takut mulai menjalari dalam dirinya apalagi saat tangan Kris menyingkap kemeja yang sedang dikenakannya, memperlihatkan leher dan dada bidangnya terekspos

Kris menatap garang bekas tanda keunguan di leher mulus Tao . dengan amarah memuncak dia menarik kasar pundak Tao mendorongnya keras menghempas kasur dan mengurung namja manis itu dibawahnya

"—geh.."

Kris mengacuhkan suara ketakutan Tao, dia malah dengan kasar mengigigit keras bekas tanda yang dilakukan salah satu dari kelima namja dileher Tao semalam

"AKH !" Tao berteriak saat merasakan rasa panas dan perih dia bagian lehernya . air matanya sudah tidak dapat terbendung lagi

Kris menggigitnya terlalu keras, dia dapat merasakan darah yang mengalir dari leher mulusnya

"hiks"

DEG

Kris tersentak begitu mendengar isakan lirih dari bibir namja manis dibawahanya dan saat ia melihat paras ketakutan itulah dia baru menyadari apa yang baru saja dilakukannya namun sebagian hatinya menginginkan lebih

'apa yang kau lakukan Kris' seru Kris dalam hati, merutuki perbuatannnya barusan

"Ta—"

Tao segera mendorong kuat tubuh Kris, mengambil jaket dan celana yang ada di bawah sofa kamar secara asal . dengan cepat dia memakainya . Hampir saja dia keluar dari kamar itu sebelum Kris menarik kasar pundaknya dan melemparkan puluhan lembar kertas yang bertuliskan nominal 1.000.000 won tepat ke wajah manisnya

"bukankah ini yang kau butuhkan bitch !"

"apa bedanya aku dengan namja-namja lainnya heh aku jauh lebih hebat dari mereka aku bisa membayarmu berapapun dan kau tau sayang—"

"—aku sangat hebat dikasur" bisik Kris pelan yang terdengar seperti desisan di telinga Tao, lidahnya menyapu sekilas cuping telinga Tao

"nngh"

'cukup ge cukup'

"kau mencintai uang bukan ? huh namja murahan"

"…"

"sudahlah hentikan akting sok jual mahalmu itu, aku tidak akan tertipu dengan wajah polosmu brengsek !"

"…"

"sudah berapa lama kau bekerja di bar itu hem ah-maksudku sudah berapa banyak namja yang menidurimu Zi Tao ?" ucap Kris dingin penuh dengan penekanan dan sindiran ditiap katanya

DEG

"terimalah, diam dan nikmati saja . bukankah itu pekerjaan yang sering kau lakukan tiap malam ? tidur dan ditiduri heh apa kau terlalu kesepian sampai bekerja ditempat seperti itu bitch ?"

"ukh.." Tubuh Tao bergetar hebat, namja manis ini berusaha menahan air matanya . Ia ingin sekali menangis mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut namja dihadapannya sekaligus namja yang sangat dicintainya

'cukup'

Kris menyeriangai menatap namja dihapannya

'hentikan—'

"tugasmu cukup nikmati dan mendesah saja sayang"

"nggh" Tao kembali mendesah saat merasakan lidah Kris meyapu tonjolan kecil didada bidangnya

'hentikan mulut bodohmu ini sebelum—'

"slut"

PLAK

Suasana kamar Kris seketika hening, tidak ada lagi kekehan dari bibir Kris maupun isakan kecil Tao . yang terdengar hanya suara nafas memburu Tao yang disusul dengan suara tertutupnya pintu kamar Kris

Kris masih diam berdiri di posisinya semula, tangannya perlahan naik memegang pelan pipi kanannya yang terasa panas akibat tamparan Tao barusan

Dan—

BRAKK – suara pintu depan kamar apartmen Kris tertutup dengan keras membuat Kris tersadar dari lamunannya

"SHIT!" rutuk Kris pada kebodohannya sendiri

.

.

.

Tao berlari cepat menjauhi apartmen Kris, kakinya melangkah lebar menembus derasnya hujan malam

Berlari berlari dan terus berlari hingga tanpa sadar dirinya telah berada di beranda kecil didalam kamar apartmen kecilnya

"hiks—ukh sakit—"

Kedua tangan Tao mengepal kuat meremas bagian atas jaket yang dikenakannya melupakan rasa dingin disekujur tubuh kurusnya

"—kenapa rasanya sakit…"

.

.

TBC or END ?

.

.

Balesan review :

Raetaoris : tenang aja tao ga bakal mati kok author jga ikutan sedih kalo baby tao mati :(

Aulchan12 : iya kris emang penuh pesona sampe author sendiri juga jatuh cinta 3 . iya ini udah dilanjut

: hehe sekarang udah tao kan alasannya kenapa . eh ampe nangis ?aduh saya jadi terharu deh hiks makasi makasi :')

TTy T.T : mereka ga salah yang salah authornya D: iya ini udah dilanjut

Kt : hehe saya juga bingung, kemungkinan chap depan bakal dibahas alasannya kenapa

Taoyoungie22 : iya ini udah dilanjut , semangat ! ^.^/

Chikarikaori : iya ini udah dilanjut :)

Devimalik : iya ini udah dilanjut :) eiei yang jahat authornya haha

Vephoenik : iya aku juga kalo baca ff yang tao dirape merinding, sedih bgt waktu baca ff baby tao dinistain sama om-om mesum . oke makasih ini udah dilanjut :)

Goo panda chan : duh ampe nangis ? ya amun author jadi pengen ikutan nangis deh terharu :') makasih makasih kalau saya sih lebih suka rated m *otak yadong huehehe*

.

Bantu reviewnya ya biar author juga makin cepet nyelesain ni cerita . sebenarnya saya juga mulai bosan karna kayaknya alurnya telalu cepet dan ceritanya membosankan

.

.

BIG THANKS to

Xian, panDragonease26, DOUBLE-YU, KTHS, AulChan12, raetaoris, Rimataoma, datekazukio, XOXO-adel, Taoyungie22, kt, piccolaxy9, vanhunhan2, , limSB, Huang Rany, TTy T.T, goo panda chan, devimalik, vephoenik, chikarikaori, taoyoungie22


	10. Chapter 9

**MAYBE , MAYBE NOT**

**Cast** : Wu Yi Fan / Huang Zi Tao / Lay / Byun Baekhyun / Xi Luhan / Oh Sehun / Do Kyungsoo / Park Chanyeol / Xiumin / Suho

**Pair** : KRISTAO - KRISHAN - KRAY - SUTAO - CHEN - HUNTAO - HUNHAN - BAEKYOEL

**Genre** : I don't know

Hurt / Comfort , Sad , Drama , School Life , one sided love

(maybe)

**Rated : M ( **maybe **)**

**.**

**Tokoh disini bukan milik saya , saya hanya owner dari cerita dan ini hanya fiksi bukan kisah nyata**

**.**

**YAOI / BL / BOYx BOY / Boys Love**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

**.**

**_Italic : flashback_**

**_'_' ucapan dalam hati_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

CHAPTER 9

.

_"Maaf sepertinya kita akhiri saja ge"ucap Tao pada namja yang sedang menidurkan kepalanya di pahanya_

_"maksudmu ?"tanya Kris kepada namja yang sedang membelai rambutnya_

_"kita..putus" ucap Tao tanpa menatap Kris sedikitpun . Kris langsung terbangun dari posisinya_

_"a-apa maksudmu Tao?"_

_"uri geumanhaja..uri ka"_

_"Ta-Tao kau bercanda kan baby?"_

_Tao menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, kedua bola mata indahnya menatap Kris tajam . Matanya menunjukkan penuh keseriusan . Tangan lentiknya mengambil hp yang berada disakunya . Namja manis itu menekan beberapa tombol dan mengatakan sebuah kata _

_"sekarang"_

_Hanya satu kata itu dan sukses membuat Kris bingung, dia masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada kekasih pandanya ini . Apa dia telah mengucapkan sesuatu yang menyinggung Tao ? Ataukah Tao masih marah saat dia memaksanya melakukan sex di beranda apartmen mereka semalam ? atau jangan-jangan Tao tau kalau dialah yang mencoret wajah boneka panda kesayangnya lantaran cemburu pada benda mati itu ?_

_Oh no ! kuarsa tidak akan 'jatah' untuk beberapa malam kedepan _

_'God help me please' seru Kris frustasi dalam hati_

_Kris masih sibuk dengan pikirannya menerka-nerka kesalahan yang telah diperbuatnya tanpa sepengetahuan Tao sedangkan Tao masih sama dengan posisinya menatap tajam Kris_

_Beberapa saat kemudian empat namja bertubuh besar dengan pakaian serba hitam dan kacamata hitam berjalan menghampiri mereka dan berdiri membungkuk hormat pada Tao_

_"singkirkan dia" ucap namja manis itu kemudian dia berbalik namun tubuhnya terhenti karena lengan Kris menahannya_

_Keempat namja berpakaian hitam itu langsung menghadang Kris dan melepas pakasakontak tubuh sepasang coret bekas kekasih itu . Mereka mulai menghajar Kris membabi buta_

_Kris yang masih bingung hanya diam dihajar begitu saja oleh keempat namja itu .Bukannya dia tidak bisa bertarung hanya saja dia masih shock dengan keadaan kacau ini . Pandangan dan pikirannya hanya fokus pada satu sosok _

_'Tao'_

_"geumanhe" ucap Tao. Kemudian keempat namja itu menghentikan kegiatan mereka an memegang kedua tangan Kris, menahan pergerakan namja tampan itu yang hendak menyentuh Tao_

_"..ta—taozi" ucapnya lirih diringi dengan batuk yang mengeluarkan darah , sepertinya beberapa tulang rusuk Kris patah dan rasa sakit menggeroti hatinya enrah karna tendangan empat namja berbaju hitam ini ataukah karna pandangan mata dingin Tao . Sebagian wajah tampan Kris tertutup memar-memar berwarna biru dan bibir bawahnya sobek, mengeluarkan cukup banyak darah dari sudut bibirnya_

_"aku—membencimu"_

_"ta—"_

_"aku hanya bermain-main dengan namja miskin sepertimu"_

_"…"_

_"aku hanya ingin tau bagaimana kehidupan rendah orang sepertimu Yi Fan sshi"_

_Hati Kris tercekat mendengar tiap kata yag dikeluarkan dari bibir manisnya . Kris memang sudah terbiasa mendapat pandangan ataupun bisikan-bisikan hinaan untuknya tapi dia tidak pernah menyangka kata-kata itu akan keluar dari mulut namja yang sudah dianggap sebagai bagian dari jiwa_

_Kris tau, dia sangat tau betapa bejat dan angkuhnya dia dulu tapi semua itu berubah saat Tao masuk kedalam kehidupannya . Kadang dia merasa menjadi orang paling beruntung sedunia mengingat Taolah yang menjadi pilihannya . Malaikat manis yang mengisi kehidupan membosankannya . Malaikat manis yang memberinya seluruh cinta dan kasih sayang yang tulus _

_Dan dia bersumpah akan melakukan apapun agar tetap bisa berada disamping sosok indah ini . Walau harus menebus semua dosa dan kesalahannya sekalipun ia rela _

_Rela melakukan apapun asal Tao bersama dengannya . Dia bahkan rela berpura-pura miskin, meniggalkan mansion mewah dan setumpuk pelayan beserta dengan fasilitasnya . Membiarkan dirinya dihina dan ditatap seolah makhluk paling rendah oleh orang-orang disekitar Tao . Dia rela mendapat tamparan keras saat kedua orangtuanya mengetahui kalau Kris menolak pertunangan dan malah memilih namja yang bahkan baru dikenalnya kurang dari satu bulan . Dia bahkan rela saat kedua orang tuanya mengusirnya bahkan menganggapnya gila_

_Ya Kris gila . Dia gila dan dia akui itu _

_Dia gila _

_Gila_

_Gila karna sesosok malaikat cantik yang muncul dihapannya, mengulurkan tangannya dengan senyum tulus dibibirnya _

_Sikap dan kasih sayang yang diberikan Tao malaikat indahnya membuatnya melupakan posisinya . Kris lupa kalu dia hanyalah namja brengsek yang dipenuhi dosa dan keburukan sampai akhirnya dia sadar begitu melihat tatapan dingin Tao sekarang ini_

_Mungkinkah_

_Mungkin inikah perasaan namja-namja dan yeoja-yeoja yang sudah dipermainkan olehnya ? Seperti inikah perasaan mereka saat dia menghina kemiskinan dan latar belakang mereka_

_Inikah balasan untuknya ?_

_"aku…benci orang miskin sepertimu" ucap Tao dengan penuh penekanan kemudian dia menghela nafas pelan dan kembali melanjutkan ucapannya . _

_"kupikir kau punya banyak uang, haah tapi ternyata kau hanya namja miskin dengan wajah tampan"_

_"kau memang tampan Krissie tapi sayang—" Tao menghentikan ucapannya, tangan lentiknya menyentuh dagu Kris dan mengangkatkan kasar, jari-jarinya sedikit mencengkram dagu lancip itu _

_"—kau huh" Tao mendecih sesaat_

_"—miskin" ucapnya kembali dengan nada suara yang dingin_

_Mata Kris membulat sempurna mendengar ucapan Tao . bagaimana mungkin sosok indah itu bisa mengucapkan hinaan-hinaan barusan . Bibir mmanis yang sellau membuatnya ketagihan saat mengecupnya malah mengeluarkan kata-kata kotor seperti itu. Benarkah ini malaikat cantiknya ?_

_Hatinya sangat sakit, sesaat rasa sakit yang berada ditubuhnya hilang, ia lebih merasakan sakit yang ada di hatinya_

_"..ar.."_

_"huh?"_

_"LIAR!"_

_"hemph" Tao terkekeh kecil kemudian bibir mungilnya menyunggingkan senyum meremehkan, sangat berbeda dengan Tao yang selama ini dikenalnya _

_"Of course I am"ucapnya dingin dengan smirk di wajah polosnya . dan sesaat namja yang terpuruk di hadapannya itu seperti tidak mengenalnya . Wajah polosnya, senyum manisnya, semua itu hilang seketika._

_"no, no, you're not him ! you're not my beloved Taozi !"seru namja tersebut kepada namja satunya yang tak lain bernama Tao _

_._

_"your beloved Taozi ? heh khkh of course not sweetty" ucapnya sambil terkekeh, menarik kasar kembali dagu Kris agar menatap matanya langsung . "It's me , Zi Tao, Huang Zi Tao pewaris tunggal Huang not your beloved Taozi—"_

_"—stupid" decih Tao_

_Kris menggenggam pelan tangan Tao"bohong" . "Aku tau kau berbohong peach, aku bisa melihatnya di matamu, kau bisa membohongi dirimu tapi tidak denganku zitao"_

_Tao namja dihadapannya tercengang begitu mendengar ucapan lembut dan tatapan sendu Kris reflek langsung melepas genggaman tangan Kris . Sesaat ia panik namun ia kembali memasang poker face nya_

_"Cih jangan bercanda bodoh . Ini aku yang asli, yang selama ini yang kau kenal bukanlah Huang Zi Tao yang kau tau Tao yang kau cintai itu bukan aku ! " "Itu hanya akting bodoh ! akting hahahaha" _

_Perkataan Tao seakan menusuk hati Kris . Hatinya yang tadi terluka semakin terluka, ia merasa hatinya sebentar lagi akan hancur berkeping-keping_

_"Kau tau ? menjijikan, aku hanya ingin sedikit bermain-main dengan namja tampan sepertimu . Mana mungkin aku benar-benar menyukaimu tampan" ucap tau disertai tawa sinisnya . "Bodoh"_

_Dia kemudian berbalik dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kris yang masih duduk terjatuh . _

_"Kau benar peach, aku bodoh..Aku memang bodoh karna mencintai namja sepertimu.." _

_Tao mengehentikan langkah kakinya _

_"Kau menyedihkan . Seharusnya dari awal aku tidak bertemu denganmu" ucap Tao lirih_

_"Dasar namja miskin bodoh"ucapnya kembali tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya ataupun melirik kearah Kris_

_"Tao, Taozi baby jangan tinggalkan gege Tao..uhuk" Kris, namja itu perlahan mulai menghampiri Tao, merangkak pelan menghampiri sang kekasih tercinta_

_"AAAKH !" salah satu namja dari empat orang namja berbaju hitam yang sedari tadi diam menonton drama kedua namja ini langsung menendang perut Kris begitu melihatnya perlahan mendekati Tao_

_"..ukh- ak-ku hah aku akan men-unggumu peach" lirih Kris perlahan tangannya berusaha menjangkau Tao . Darah segar kembali keluar dari sudut bibirnya_

_Tao, sang kekasih hanya berdiri di tempat memandangnya dengan pandangan tanpa ekspresi . ia kembali berbalik dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju mobilnya . _

_"Tao, Tao, TAAAAOOO !"_

_"Mian ge, mianhe.. hiks"_

_"AAAARGH"_

_Kris masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya , matanya masih focus menatap punggung Tao yang perlahan hilang dibalik mobil . Tubuhnya seakan melupakan sakit yang dirasakan dari pukulan dan tendangan yang diberikan keempat namja suruhan Tao_

_Perlahan matanya menutup diiringi dengan suara mobil yang mulai melaju menjauhi tempatnya tersungkur_

_Pembohong_

_'akan kubalas Tao akan kubalas lihat saja nanti brengsek ! aku membencimu'_

_Jerit kesakitan itu terus berdengung di telinga Tao menghampiri setiap tidur malamnya . Hatinya sakit bahkan lebih sakit dari namja itu_

Tao terbangun dari tidurnya . Dia melihat sekeliling dnegan was-was dan menyadari kalau dia sedang berada dilantai beranda kamarnya masih dengan pakaian yang semlam dia pakai saat keluar dari tempat Kris

Dengan lemas Tao berdiri berjalan pelan menuju kamar mandi . Tao menatap cermin menampilkan refleksi dririnya yang pucat , matanya terbelalak kaget melihat butiran air mata yang mengucur deras dari pipi kurusnya

Tangannya mengepal mengingat mimpi yang baru saja diingatnya

Yah mimpi, begitulah yang ia harap

Dream—

Just dream

.

.

.

Kris datang cepat kekampusnya

Dia ingin bertemu dengan Tao ingin mengetahui kondisi namja pandanya berharap namja itu baik-baik saja walau sepertinya tidak mungkin

Betapa kecewa hatinya saat mengetahui kalo sosok yang dicarinya belum datang . dengan sabar Kris duduk di tempat biasa dia mengintai Tao

Satu jam

Dua jam

Kris mengernyitkan dahinya, sudah dua setengah jam dia menunggu dan kelas sejarah yang diikuti Tao akan dimulai sepuluh menit lagi bahkan teman-temannya sudah beranjak dari meja kantin hendak mengisi mata kuliah masing-masing , namun namja panda itu belum juga datang

Dimana dia ?

Ada apa dengannya ?

Sakitkah—?

Ah mungkin dia telat , dia kan tukang tidur

Ckck sepertinya kau lupa kalau kau juga tukang tidur Kris -.-'

Lima jam

Kris mulai jengah menunggunya . Menunggu adalah hal yang sangat dibencinya karna itu hanya membuang-buang waktu dan tenaga namun kali ini berbeda karna yang dia tunggu adalah Tao, namja yang sudah mencuri separuh jiwanya .

_"aku akan menuggumu"_

walau dia benci mengakuinya tapi Wu Kris masih dan tetap akan mencintai seorang Huang Zi Tao sebagaimana burukpun perlakuan namja itu terhadapnya

"aku menunggumu taozi.."

.

.

.

Tao menggeliat resah di atas kasurnya . sudah satu minggu ini dia tidak ke kampus dan bekerja . Dan sudah seminggu ini pula Baekhyun dkk datang ke apartmennya berhubung hpnya tidak dapat dihubungi membuat para sahabat dan hyung-hyungnya khawatir

Tao sangat senang mengetahui betapa perhatian dan pedulinya mereka namun sedikit perasaan bersalah terbersit dihatinya karena telah membuat mereka khawatir . Tapi apa mau dikata, hatinya masih sakit akan perkataan kris seminggu yang lalu

_"slut"_

DEG

Hatinya kembali berdenyut mengingat ucapan Kris . Memang hanya satu kata itu tapi sukses membuat hatinya remuk berkeping-keping

'slut slut slut slut slut slut slut slut slut'

"hiks"

Dirinya kembali terisak begitu kata-kata itu kembali terngiang dikepalanya . dengan tangan yang terkepal erat meremas seprai kasur dan bibir yang tergigit tao berusaha menahan isakannya . dia tidak ingin menangis . menangisi kebodohan dan keegoisannya

Bukankah dia yang memulai semuanya ?

Dia sudah berjanji atas nama ayah tercintanya bukan ?

Tao anak yang baik dan penurut, dia sangat menghormati dan mematuhi ayahnya . Bagaimanapun juga namja itulah yang telah membesarkan dan merawatnya sampai sekarang ini . Menghidupi dan menyekolahkan Tao dengan layak , menyayangi dan mencintainya membuat Tao tumbuh menjadi anak yang sehat dan tegar walau tanpa sosok seorang ibu

Walau dia merasa kecewa akan pandangan sebelah mata ayahnya pada Kris tapi dia sangat tau alasan di balik itu semua

Dia tau , sangat mengetahuinya

Keluarga Huang bukanlah keluarga kaya, mereka hanya bertugas sebagai pelayan dari turun-temurun begitupun dengan ayah Tao

Huang Zu Lao

Ayahnya bukanlah berasal dari keluarga kaya raya, hanya pelayan pribadi atau biasa kita sebut butler sejak kecil . Jika anak-anak semuruannya sedang asyik bermain ayahnya malah sibuk di sebuah mansion mewah tempat kakeknya bekerja , menyuguhi dan melayani majikan mereka belajar sedari kecil berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk memuaskan majikan . Namun bukan berarti dia orang bodoh yang hanya mempelajari tentang kepribadian dan taat karma . Ayah Tao adalah orang yang sangat cerdas dan disiplin . dengan bantuan sang majikan yang tidak memiliki anak –karna kabur beberapa tahun yang lalu- akhirnya menyekolahkan ayahnya hingga lulus

Haung Zu Lao lulus sebagai lulusan terbaik jurusan management agri bisnis dari universitas Harvard dan katakanlah ia beruntung karna selama empat tahun hidup dinegara asing dia berhasil menggaet pulang seorang nona muda cantik yang beubah marga menjadi Huang Xi Lin

Huang zu lao dan Xang Xi Lin menikah setelah dua bulan mereka tiba di China . Dua tahun menjalani hidup dengan pernikahan bukanlah hal yang sulit bagi mereka karna mereka saling mencintai

Begitulah yang dipikirkan Huang Zu Lao hingga suatu hari istrinya mengetahui kalau dia hanyalah anak dari seornag pelayan . awalnya Xi Lin mendekati bahkan sampai menikah dengannya diarenakan atar belakang Zu Lao . Sayangnya dia tidak menyangka sama sekali kalau selama ini orang yang dikiranya mertuanya yang merupakan pejabat tinggi di China adalah majikan dari suaminya

Hal ini sangatlah membuatnya shock begitupun dengan keluarganya , keluarga Xang adalah orang-orang dari kalangan pejabat tinggi . mengetahui anaknya menikah dengan seorang pelayan membuat mereka mendapat tamparan besar . Dengan segara kedua orangtuanya menyuruhnya untuk menceraikan suaminya

Dan tentu saja xi lin menolaknya dengan tegas, bagaimanapun juga dia memiliki rasa pada Zu Lao .Memang diawal dia hanya tertarik dengan harta namun seiring dengan berjalannya waktu dan kasih sayang serta kebersamaan yang diberikan suamniya membuatnya jatuh kedalam pesonanya apalagi sekarang mereka dibuahi eorang putra yang sangat manis

Dengan keyakinan atas atas nama kesetiaan tahun demi tahun mereka lewati hingga akhirnya huang Zu Laao mengetahui kalo sang istri bermain dibelakangnya . Dia dengan jelas melihat huang Xi lLn istri tercintanya sedang memadu kasih dengan seorang namja yang ternyata adalah sahabatnya sendiri di kasur yang biasa mereka tiduri

Hatinya sakit melihat kenyataan pahit dihapannya, dengan tangan terkepal dia mendobrak kasar pintu kamarnya , membuat kedua sosok yang sedang berciuman panas dalam kondisi telanjang bulat terkaget . dengan kasar dan penuh amarah dia menghajar tanpa ampun sahabatnya dan menampar keras pipi sang istri

Teriakan dan jeritan terdnegar jelas dari dalam rumah kecil itu, beberapa saat kemudian seorang namja asing keluar dari rumah itu hanya dengan selembar celana dan wajah yang penuh memar

Namun sekeluarnya namja itu tidalaklah mennyelesaikan amarah huang zu lao . dia kembali memaki dan menampar kasar istrinya . perdebatan dan cacian terus berlanjut di kamar kecil itu . suara desahan tadi terganti dengan jerit dan sumpah serapah . bau sprema berubah menjadi bau amis darah yang keluar dari kepala xi lin saat dengan tidak sengaja zu lao mendoronganya yang menyebabkan kepalanya terbentur cukup keras namun tidak menyebabkan luka fatal hanya darah yang keluar dari kepalanya

Mereka terus berdebat hingga akhirnya kata cerai keluar dari salah satu mulut mereka disusul dengan keluarnya xi lin dari kamar rumah tersebut . menatap benci calon mantan suaminya dan seorang anak berusia lima tahun yang hanya dapat terisak mendengar perseteruan kedua orang tua mereka

Huang zu lao tertegun begitu mendengar isak tangis putranya , dengan langkah gontai dia mendekap dan memeluk erat putra satu-satunya itu. Dia masih teringat ucapan dan cacian dari xi lin sebelum wanita jalang itu pergi.

Betapa bodoh dan konyolnya dia

Betapa naif dan menjijikanya namja miskin spertinya

Bagaimana mungkin nona muda seperti xi lin mau hidup rela miskin dengannya

True love ? haha betapa bodohnya kau zu lao

Dan saat itulah dia bersumpah akan membalas semua perkataan huang coret xang xi lin

'uang adalah segalanya'

Begitulah yang ada dipikirannnya hingga ajal menjemputnya . tanpa sedikitpun mengerti perasaan sang putra tunggal yang tersiksa karna satus dan harta

"baba…" Tao mendekap erat foto kecil yang sebelumnya berada dimeja nakasnya . dia menatap rindu ketiga sosok yang ada didalam foto itu . dimana ayah dan ibunya masih bahagia bersama . foto itu diambil saat tao masih berusia tiga tahun berada diatas pundak ayahnya dengan sang ibu yang memegang tangannya dari samping

Mereka bertiga tersenyum bahagia dan Tao berharap senyum itukembali hadir dihidupya

"mama..baba…aku merindukan kalian hiks"

Tao kembali terisak, dia masih meratapi bagaimana kisah drama kehidupannya dulu dan sekaang

Dengan langkah gontai Tao berdiri dari kasurnya , kakinya terasa sakit saat berjalan mengingat masih ada sedikti bekas luka saat dia terjatuh waktu berlari dari apartmen Kris ditambah lagi dia hanya sedikit makan dan minum selama satu mingu ini

Mata pucatnya menatap refleksi dirinya , melihat dengan jelas samara-samar bekas kissmark atau gigitan yang diberikan Kris . Tanda itu masih terlihat cukup jelas mengingat Kris menggigitnya sangat keras bahkan jika kita lihat dekat dapat terlihat beberapa bekas gigi di leher Tao

_"terimalah, diam dan nikmati saja . bukankah itu pekerjaan yang sering kau lakukan tiap malam ? apa kau terlalu kesepian sampai bekerja ditempat seperti itu bitch ?"_

_ "kau mencintai uang bukan ? huh namja murahan"_

_"apa bedanya aku dengan namja-namja lainnya heh aku jauh lebih hebat dari mereka aku bisa membayarmu berapapun dan k au tau sayang—aku sangat hebat dikasur"_

_"slut"_

.

.

.

Hingga jam kampus selesai namja panda itu belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya . kemana perginya kau Tao ?

Kris melakukan ritualnya seperti biasa datang pagi-pagi duduk ditempat ia biasa mengintaoi Tao dan menunggu hingga sosok manis itu muncul . namun sudah satu mingu ini namja itu belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya dan ini cukup membuat Kris gusar sekaligus khawatir

Cukup lama menimang nimang pillihannya akhirnya Kris memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke flat kecil Tao

.

.

.

Knock knock

"sebentar" suara parau terdnegar samara dari balik pintu flatnya kecilnya

"sia—" pintu terbuka perlahan menampakkan rambut blondenya

"—pa…?" namja berambut blonde itu tercengat saat mendongakkan kepalanya, manatap kaget namja yang berdiri dihadapannya sekarang

"long time no see huang zi tao"

"ka-kau—"

.

.

.

END or TBC

?

Balasan review

.

Guest : aaaw thank you :) iya ini udah dilanjut ;D

Titan18 : aaaaa makasih makasih udah nyempetin dan mutusin buat lanjut baca , aku kaget loh author favorit aku ngebaca fic amatir yang aku buat :'3 Andwae Tao milik Krisssss *panggil Kris

Double-Yu : iya makasih tau tuh si Kris tega bgt sama baby Tao -,- makasih buat riviewnya :D

Chikarikaori : iya ini udah dilanjut :)

Kt : iya dong update nih udah dilanjut :D skrng tau kn apa yang terjadi dimasa lalu mereka sampai kris bersikap kaya gitu ke tao

TTy T.T : oke nih udah ada lanjtannya :D iya aku juga sedih pas bacanya baru nyadar kalo kris tega amat :'(

Raetaoris : taut uh si kris kalo masi suka mah bilang aja kale *lirik Kris , hehe ceritanya kan disini krisnya sakit hati sama tao jadi dia masih bingung antara benci dan suka . dichap ini udah dijelasin kenapa kris bisa benci sama tao

Bantu nendang 5 namja pervert itu hyiaat !

Frujitaoris : eit pelan-pelan ntar nabrak hehe silahkan silahkan free follow and fav :3 makasih :D saya juga sedih ngeliat peran tao disini , hiks siapa sih authornya tega bener

Aulchan12 : tau tuh si kris mentang" leader jadi belagu di depan maknae (?) *ikutan meluk tao

.

BIG THANKS to :

Xian, panDragonease26, DOUBLE-YU, KTHS, AulChan12, raetaoris, Rimataoma, datekazukio, XOXO-adel, Taoyungie22, kt, piccolaxy9, vanhunhan2, , limSB, goo panda chan, frujitaoris, Juliana. , TTY T.T, Huang Rany, devimalik, Titan18, guest, chikarikaori


	11. Chapter 10

**MAYBE, MAYBE NOT**

**.**

**EXO COUPLE**

**YAOI / BOYS LOVE / BL / BOYS x BOYS**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**RCL juseyo !**

**.**

**Cast disini bukan milik saya tapi cerita ini murni milik saya**

**.**

**_Italic: flashback_**

**_'_' ucapan dalam hati_**

**_._**

**_._**

**.**

**CHAPTER 10**

**.**

Mobil mewah kris berhenti didepan apartment Tao , baru saja beberapa langkah dia keluar dari mobilnya, langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat pemandangan diatas sana . Dia dapat melihat dengan jelas Tao memeluk seorang pria yang lebih pendek darinya

Kris tidak tahu siapa pria yang sedang dipeluk Tao tapi dia sangat yakin kalau Tao dan pria itu memiliki hubungan special , lihat saja senyum lebar dan tawa yang terdengar dari suaranya saat meneriakkan 'hyung' .

Dengan langkah lunglai dan kepala yang ditundukkan Kris masuk kedalam mobilnya . menyalakan mesin mobil itu dan menancap pedal gas dengan kecepatan penuh

.

.

.

"Long time no see Huang"

"Ka-kau.."

Tao tercengang menatap namja yang berada dihadapannya . dengan tawa lebar dia melompat menghambur memeluk namja yang lebih pendek darinya

"hyuuuunggg !" serunya riang

Tao sangat merindukan namja dipelukannya ini . Walau mereka belum lama kenal dan bertemu disaat yang tidak tepat tapi Tao sangat meyayanginya . Namja ini sudah seperti kakaknya sendiri

Sedangkan namja yang dipeluk Tao terkekeh kecil menanggapi tingkah kekanakan Tao . Nmja itu tersenyum dan membiarkan tangannya ditarik masuk kedalam flat kecil Tao sebelum kepalanya menengok kebawah sesaat

Sebelah bibirnya naik keatas tersenyum miring melihat sebuah mobil Lamborgine putih yang melesat menjauhi komplek apartment Tao

Namja itu tau siapa yang ada dibalik mobil mewah itu , dia bahkan mengenal jelas hubungan yang ada diantara Tao dan namja didalam mobil putih tadi . Mudah saja baginya mempertemukan mereka atau memberitahu Tao akan kedatangannya meluruskan kesalahpahaman diantara kedua orang kikuk ini . Tapi hal itu sungguh tidak penting mengingat Tao masih bisa tersenyum sekarang ini

Bibirnya semakin naik keatas mengingat Tao tersenyum karnanya , dia dapat melihat tubuh Tao yang melompat kesana-kemari menunjukkan koleksi boneka pandanya tanpa mengetahui siapa sosok asli yang namja yang sedang berkunjung dikamarnya sekarang

Well bagaimanapun juga namja itu sangat dipercayai Tao

Tentu saja bukankah Tao sangat bergantung padanya dimasa lalu ?

Toh Tao memang tanggung jawabnya

Rasanya dia memang pantas mendapat julukan itu bukan ?

Guardian Angel

Yah itulah panggilan sayang Tao untuknya

.

.

.

12.00 Seoul

Wu Corp

.

"took you long enough" ucap Kris dengan kesal

"maaf Kris, kau tau kan membobol data keluarga Huang cukup sulit walau sekarang mereka sudah tidak ada pengaruh sama sekali"

Alis mata Kris naik sebelah saat mendengar ucapan Suho barusan

'tidak ada pengaruh ?apa maksudnya'

Suho hanya terkekeh kecil seolah mengerti maksud bosnya dia membuka koper yang sedari tadi berada ditangannya . Beberapa saat kemudian tangannya terlihat memegang sebuah amplop coklat dengan ukuran cukup besar

"Huang Zi Tao" ucapnya kemudian berhenti sesaat seolah penasaran dengan reaksi yang akan diberikan bosnya ini

BINGO

Suho dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Kris yang berubah tegang dan tangannya yang terkepal . Tanpa menunggu lama dia pun kembali melanjutkan hasil laporannya selama tiga minggu ini

Wajah angelicnya terlihat tenang namun dalam hatinya terbersit rasa gusar

"Huang Zi Tao—" ucapnya kembali

"Namja kelahiran 2 Mei 1993 pemuda asli China dengan tinggi 183 berkulit tan pandai bermain wushu . Walau wajahnya dingin tapi sikapnya kekanakan putra tunggal Huang Zu Lao . Memiliki dua kantung—"

"aku sudah tau hal itu Suho, katakan yang pentingnya saja"

"Oh oke baiklah, kau tau kan aku tipe orang yang perfeksionis Wu sshi" ucap Suho dengan penekanan diakhir kalimatnya

Kris memutar malas bola matanya saat mendengar nada suara sahabatnya ini . Kemudian dia mengangguggkan kepalanya cepat sambil menggoyangkan jari-jari kanannya-seperti mengusir- seolah mengisyaratkan agar Suho segera melanjutkan hasil laporannya

"Hufh . Memiliki dua kantong mata di bwah matanya yang terlihat seperti panda . Namja ini bertempat tinggal di Qingdao, China beberapa tahun sebelum dia pindah ke Korea walau sebelumnya dia sempat bersekolah di Korea selama dua tahun saat masih di bangku sekolah menengah pertama"

"maksudmu dia pernah tinggal di Korea ?" tanya Kris berpura-pura seolah tidak tau karna bagaimanapun yang mengetahui hubungannya dan Tao hanyalah segelintir orang dan namja dihadapannya ini tidaklah masuk dalam daftar listnya

"Yah begitulah" ucap Suho

"Lalu—apa yang membuatnya meninggalkan Korea ?" tanya Kris dengan wajah datar walau dalam hatinya penasaran setengah mati

"entahahlah, menurut info yang kudapat , dia tidak memiliki teman karna wajahnya yang menyeramkan . tapi aku sempat mendengar rumor kalau dia memiliki seorang kekasih dan tinggal berdua dengannya"

Rahang Kris mengeras begitu mendengar ucapan Suho barusan , tanpa sadar tangannya meremas erat berkas yang sedang dipegangnya hingga hampir robek

Suho melirik sekilas ekspresi wajah bosnya . Seakan menduga hal ini akan terjadi sesuai yang ia pikirkan . Suho kembali melanjutkan laporannya dengan senyum miring dibibirnya

"Tapi kurasa itu hanya rumor, kudengar dia pulang karna akan dijodohkan dengan rekan bisnis ayahnya . sesame namja tapi calon suaminya ini memiliki banyak koneksi dan cukup berada dikalangan atas yah walau jauh dibawahmu tentunya"

"di—dijodohkan maksudmu?" tanya Kris sedikit gugup

"Yah kurasa begitu, tapi sepertinya perjodohan itu batal entah karna apa sehingga tidak lama kemudian perusahaan Huang bangkrut tidak lama setelah meninggalnya direktur Huang Zu Lao, ayah Huang Zi Tao"

"meninggal mati maksudmu ?!" seru Kris kencang bersamaan dengan terdorongnya kursi karna gerakan berdiri Kris secara tiba-tiba

"ne" ucap Suho tenang seolah melupakan fakta bahwa bosnya ini sedang menaruh ketertarikan dengan namja panda bernama Huang Zi Tao

"ehem teruskan" ucap Kris setelah dia menyadari tingkahnya beberapa detik yang lalu

"Huang Zu Lao meninggal karna sakit jadi tidak ada yang mengurus perusahaan mereka, dia tidak memiliki istri mapun sanak saudara sedangkan putra satu-satunya masih kecil ditambah dengan batalnya ikatan kerjasama dengan perusahaan lain membuat Huang Corp. jatuh dengan mudah"

"Tidak lama setelah itu seorang namja yang bersatus sebagai mantan calon suaminya datang untuk menjemputnya namun sepertinya ikatan kedua orang itu kembali gagal dikarenakan seorang namja datang menyelamatkan Huang Zi Tao dan mengangkatnya sebagai adik angkat . setelah itu dia—"

"wait wait apa maksudmu dengan menyelamatkan ?apakah tunangannya orang jahat?"

"tentu saja tidak Kris ssi, kudengar setelah jatuhnya perusahaan Huang mereka memiliki banyak hutang . Seperti yang kita tau Huang Corp muncul secara tiba-tiba dan melesat sangat cepat . Aneh bukan ?"

Kris menganggukkan keplanya dengan tangan yang bertumpu di dagu seolah mengiyakan pernyataan Suho

"Huang corp maju hanya dalam waktu satu tahun dan berubah menjadi perusahaan besar di China , tentu saja tidak banyak orang yang curiga begitu mengetahui kejeniusan Huang Zu Lao . Akan tetapai kalau kita telaah lebih dalam , selain majunya perusahaan Huang bukankah juga banyak perusahaan-perusahaan cukup besar di China yang jatuh secara drastis?"

"setelah aku selidiki ternyata Huang memang bukan merupakan konglomerat tingkat dua . Well don't judge a book by its cover right ?"

"ternyata mereka hanyalah manusia dengan kekayaan tingkat empat"

Kedua mata Kris melebar sempurna mendengar ucapan terakhir Suho

"maksudmu—"

"yup, tingkat empat , kalangan manusia-manusia kaya dengan bantuan mafia dibelakangnya sebagai bayangan . Jadi tidak aneh kalau saat mereka bangkrut para mafia itu datang ketempat mereka dan tentu saja tidak melewatkan hal menguntungkan seperti melelang putra tunggal Huang yang manis kan? kudengar kalau putranya itu dijodohkan dengan salah satu pewaris mafia kelas atas"

"APA?!" seru Kris , tangannya terkepal erat setelah menggebrak meja dihadapannya . Sedangkan wajah Suho semakin menampakkan senyumnya

"Kudengar saat para mafia itu datang mantan calon suaminya juga datang kesana namun terlambat karena sudah ada seorang namja yang bernama Kim Jongdae atau orang biasa menengenalnya sebagai Chen penyanyi terkenal yang sedang naik daun . Dia anak dari sahabat ayahnya . Kudengar sahabat ayahnya pernah berselingkuh dengan ibunya . Mungkin ini sebagai permintaan maaf jadi mereka mengadopsinya"

"Yah walau si Huang keci itu menolak bagaimanapun juga dia pasti membenci orang yang sudah menghancurkan keluarganya dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartmen kecil dengan dibantu bekerja di sebuah café dan asisten pengajar di dojo Wushu . Tidak lama setelah dia lulus dia mendapat panggilan beasiswa di Universtas SM sampai lulus sehingga dia memutuskan untuk kuliah di Korea"

"Dia tinggal di apartmen EXO dekat kampusnya, tempat yang kecil dan kumuh . Setiap sore Senin sampai Kamis dia akan bekerja di café XOXO milik Byun Baekhyun dan pagi di hari Minggu , kemudian malamnya dia akan bekerja di club malam yang saya yakini itu milikmu Kris"

Kris terdiam mendnegar penjelasan panjang lebar Suho, dia kembali teringat ucapannya yang sudah menyakiti Tao dan sekarang dia mengerti apa yang sudah terjadi panda namja pandanya ini . Yah walau dia masih belum bisa memaafkannya tapi tetap saja dia mengkhawatirkan panda itu

Bagaimanapun juga Tao adalah cinta pertamanya dia masih mencintainya dan akan tetap mencintainya sampai kapanpun

_._

_._

_._

_Tao menatap diam sosok namja yang berada di umur empat puluhan, walau sudah tua namja itu masih terlihat tampan dan penuh wibawa . Dia tidak menyangka kalau sosok namja yang selalu dipanggilnya 'baba' sekarang sedang duduk dihadapannya _

_"Tao anakku, dengarkan baba sayang"_

_"ha-hao baba"_

_Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali bertanya banyak hal mengenangi kedatangan tiba-tiba ayah kesayangannya itu_

_"pulanglah ke China aku sudah menyiapkan tiketmu . Persiapkan dalam dua hari ini"_

_"ta-"_

_"dan aku tidak menerima penolakan Huang Zi Tao"_

_Tao bergidik mendengar suara berat ayahnya berusan saat menyebutkan namanya, dia yakin pasti tidak ada cara untuk menolak walau dengan aegyonya sekalipun_

_Tangan Tao mengepal erat dipenuhi dnegan keringat dingin . Dia tau maksud kedatangan tiba-tiba ayahnya ini . hanya saja dia berharap agar pikirannya melenceng sampai—_

_"dia—tinggalkan dia dan pulang ke China"_

_DEG_

_Tuh kan benar seperti apa yang dipikirannya barusan, maksud kedatang ayahnya barusan memang karna 'dia' _

_Ukh Tao merasa sangat takut , sebenarnya dia memang sudah memprediksi kalau ayahnya akan mengetahui perihal tentang 'dia' namun dia tidak menyangka akan secepat ini_

_Heck baru saja kemarin dia mendapat kabar dari Lee ajusshi-pelayan terpecayanya kalau dia mendapat paket kiriman yang berisikan foto-foto mesra Tao bersama dengan 'dia' dan sekarang ayahnya sudah berada disini_

_"baba-aku—"_

_"tinggalkan dia atau aku yang akan memberskannya Zi Tao !" _

_Tao mendelik mendengar suara keras ayahnya, kepercayaan dirinya semakin menciut_

_"aku—aku mencin—"_

_"kita tidak butuh cinta sayang, yang kita butuhkan uang Zi Tao UANG !"_

_"tapi baba dia—"_

_"dia hanya namja miskin yang memanfaatkan kepolosanmu nak, lihatlah kalian bahkan masih sekolah . apa yang kau harapkan dari namja miskin sepertinya ?!"_

_"BABA ! Wu Fan ge—di-dia tidak seperti itu baba dia mencintaiku..dia men—"_

_"kau terlalu naif nak" ayahnya menggelengkan kepala sebentar melihat tingkah putra semata wayangnya ."kau terlalu naif"_

_"…"_

_"baba mengatakan ini karna baba menyayanimu nak, baba tidak ingin kau mengalami nasib yang sama seperti baba . kau mengerti itu kan zi tao ?"_

_"hiks tapi baba dia tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan dia berbeda dengan umma—"_

_PLAK_

_"apa yang kau tau soal dunia anak bodoh ! kau bisa mengatakan itu karna kau belum melihat dunia luar . Lihatlah sekarang bahkan kau masih tinggal di tempat ini . tempat yang dibeli olehku uangku !"_

_"ba-baba.." Tao meringis pelan merasakan sakit sebelah pipi dan hatinya . Sebanyak apapun kesalahannya baru kali ini dia melihat ayahnya semarah itu bahkan sampai menamparnya_

_Ayah Tao menghela nafas pelan, perlahan matanya mulai melembut . dia mengelus sebelah pipi Tao yang baru saja ditamparnya . dengan senyum lembut dan suara halus dia kembali melanjtukan kata-katanya_

_"kau menyayangi baba bukan ?"_

_K-kluk_

_Tao menganggukkan kepalanya polos_

_"kalau begitu lakukan Zi Tao . Demi ayahmu ini"_

_"…"_

_"Huang Zi Tao"_

_"waktu—beri aku waktu baba"_

_Ayah Tao kembali menghela nafas dia berjalan melewati tubuh Tao dan berhenti tepat di ambang pintu_

_"dia namja yang tampan terlalu sayang untuk dsingkirkan bukan ?"_

_DEG_

_"Wu Fan kau bilang, heh kurasa Tuhan akan menyambut senang sosok yang akan menemaninya jika setampan dia"_

_'tidak—TIDAK—'_

_"Jangan baba Jangan . KUMOHON !" Tao berlari menghampiri ayahnya_

_"Kumohon baba kumohon jangan sakiti dia.."_

_"kau anakku satu-satunya zitao aku meyayangimu.."_

_"baba kumohon " Tao menjerit histeris berlutut memohon-mohon dikaki ayahnya_

_"haah baiklah aku hanya ingin kau bahagia nak..satu minggu . Kuberi kau waktu satu minggu tidak lebih"_

_"hiks gege hiks"_

_"kau atau aku yang melenyapkannya . pilihlah sesukamu Zi Tao"_

_Setelah mengatakan itu ayah Tao membuka gagang pintu dan menutupnya . Sedangkan Tao masih diam ditempat, tidak menggubris suara pintu yang tertutup maupun hpnya yang terus bergetar disaku celana _

_Kamar apartmen mewah itu seketika ramai terdengar suara isakan dan jeritan histeris Tao ditemani oleh suara getaran hp . Langit diluar terihat mendung semendung suasana di kamar itu seakan mereka turut bersedih atas kesedihan namja panda tersebut _

_Jeritan pilu menggema didalam kamar mewah itu seolah melupakan keberadaan sesosok namja tampan yang sedaritadi menatap iba ayah-anak tersebut_

.

.

.

Tao memeluk erat boneka panda didekapannya , matanya kembali menangis mengingat siapa yang telah memberinya boneka manis ini

Sebenarnya Tao lelah menjalani hidupnya . mengingat dia tinggal sebagai yatim piatu tanpa keluarga maupun harta ditambah lagi dengan munculnya Kris dihapannya

Tao sangat tidak menyangka dengan kemunculan Kris, dia tidak pernah memperhitungkan ini semua ditambah lagi kenyataan tentang Luhan yang juga menyukai Kris . Bahkan namja cantik itu menyempatkan dirinya untuk make over agar Kris dapat berpaling padanya dan memutus pertunangannya dengan Lay

Hah mengingat nama Lay dan Luhan kembali membuat hati Tao meringis , lelehan air mata kembali turun membanjiri pipi putihnya

Tao benci

Dia benci hidupnya sekarang . Benci dengan kenyataan kalau dia secengeng ini , benci dengan dirinya yang begitu lemah dan rapuh . benci karna harus berada diposisinya sekarang . Dia benci dengan pekerjaannya, benci dengan dirinya yang selalu merepotkan orang lain, benci dengan perkataan dan hinaan Kris padanya , tapi yang paling penting dari itu semua dia benci Kris bukan lagi miliknya

Benci dan marah mengingat adegan lovey dovey Lay dan Kris beberapa minggu yang lalu

Dia benci , benci akan semua itu

Seandainya dia lebih kuat , seandainya dia tegar dan berusaha memperjuangkan cintanya dengan Kris mungkin sekarang dia tidak akan berada disini , tidak akan menangis sendirian dikamar yang sepi tanpa seorangpun yang memeluk dan membisikkan kata-kata penenang untuknya

"Wu—Wu Yifan..Wu Fan—Kris..siapapun kau aku merindukanmu ge.." bisknya pelan

"hiks maafkan aku komohon maafkan aku..aku mencintaimu"

boneka panda usang ditangannya semakin erat dipeluk dalam dekapan tubuh Tao yang terus bergetar berusaha menahan tangis

"aku—mencintaimu—"

.

.

.

_"kau boleh egois sayang , ada kalanya manusia bersikap seenaknya dan memikirkan orang lain . Bagaimanapun juga kau manusia , bukan malaikat yang memiliki hati bersih ataupun iblis yang berhati kotor . Sudah cukup bagimu untuk berhenti menjadi malaikat ataupun iblis . Kenapa tidak kau coba saja menjadi manusia , bukankah ini waktu yang tepat ?"_

Suho berajalan dengan perasaan riang , terkadang tangannya terulur menyentuh gagang cangkir mendaratkannya kebibir membiarkan secangkir kopi menyentuh permukaan bibirnya . Dengan khidmat dia menyesapi setiap tetes kopi yang mengalir masuk kekerongngkongannya

"apa yang membuatmu sesenang itu hyung ?" tanya seorang namja manis berambut caramel

"hn ?tidak ada—kurasa" ucapnya santai dengan senyum menawan sambil mengusap lembut rambut caramel namja yang sedang duduk dihadapannya

Namja berambut caramel itu hanya menatapnya bingung . beberapa saat kemudian dia mengendikkan bahunya bermaksud mengacuhkan senyum aneh yang masih terpampang di wajah namja yang tadi mengusap rambutnya

Hening sesaat

"hey hyung"

"hem?"

"boleh aku bertanya ?"

"tentu saja"

"emm..kalau namja yang kau cintai pergi meninggalkanmu apa yang akan kau lakukan hyung ?" tanya namja manis itu

"tentu saja aku akan mengejar dan berusaha mendapatkannya" ucap namja itu dengan penuh keyakinan

"kau akan memaksanya menjadi milikmu ?" tanya namja manis itu kembali

Namja yang ditanyai hanya terkekeh kecil , tangannya kembali mengusap lembut surai caramel namja manis dihadapannya

"tentu saja tidak, aku akan—"

Hem

Anggukan pertama

hem

angkukan kedua

hem hem

anggukan kelima dan—

hah

(?!)

Namja manis dihadapannya hampir saja menggangguk untuk keenam kalinya , dia menatap bingung sosok dihadapannya . tidak mengerti akan penjelasannya barusan

Suho kembali terkekeh melihat wajah bingung namja manis dihdapannya , dia kembali terkekeh begitu mendapat pandangan -apa kau bodoh-

Setelah puas tertawa dia bangkit dari kursinya , kembali mengelus surai caramel namja manis itu dan berjalan menjauh . Wajahnya mendongak menatap langit yang cerah

'mian aku masih belum bisa melakukannya' ucapnya dalam hati

terkadang manusia egois kan

.

.

.

_"dia calon 'istrimu', lihatlah sangat imut bukan ?"_

_"hah 'istriku'? kupikir dia namja eomma"_

_Wanita cantik itu tertawa kecil , dia berjongkok bermaksud mensejajjarkan tingginya dengan bocah kecil disampingnya_

_"tidak tidak dia akan menjadi 'istrimu' sayang . bukankah kau yang meminta perjodohan ini ?"_

_"tapi eomma—kupikir dia yeoja…"_

_Wanita cantik itu kembali terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah putranya yang baru tujuh tahun . tangan indahnya mengelus lembut rambut putra satu-satunya_

_"tenanglah sayang, eomma yakin dia bisa menjadi 'istrimu' bukankah kau menyukainya heum ?"_

_"…tentu saja, dia imut mengingatkanku pada sesuatu" ucapnya imut sambil memcoba berpikir_

_Ibunya kembali terkekeh melihat tingkah imut putranya_

_"kalau dia menjadi istriku itu berarti dia milikku kan ?dia hanya akan bermain dan berbicara denganku dan hanya aku ?"_

_"tentu saja sayang , dia milikku hanya untukmu"_

_"lalu kita bisa tidur dan bercanda bersama ?seperti anak-anak lainnya ?"_

_Ibunya mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan putranya_

_"Benarkah ?! dia tidak akan lari seperti teman sekelasku yang lain kan ? mereka tidak ingin bermain denganku.." ucapnya lirih di akhir kalimat_

_Ibunya kembali mengangguk kecil namun kali ini diiringi senyum tipis, hatinya sedikit miris mengingat putranya dijauhi karna status keluarga mereka yang cukup menakutkan_

_"Tentu saja sayang" ucapnya sambil senyum lebar yang dipaksakan , berusaha agar putranya tidak melihat kesedihan dinada suaranya_

_"bailklah aku menerima perjodohan ini . jadi kapan aku bisa memiliknya ? jigeum ?"_

_"haha tentu saja tidak sayang , tunggu saat kau besar nanti"_

_"tapi aku sudah beasr eomma aku bahkan sudah bisa menhghitung satu sampai dua puluh"_

_"hihi belum cukup sayang, saat kau sudah dewasa barulah kau bisa memiliki seutuhnya"_

_"ukh itu sangat lama eomma , bagaimana kalau ada orang lain yang mengambilnya ?"_

_"tenang saja sayang , ayahnya terikat dengan kita dan dia membutuhkan bantuan keluarga kita . lagipula kau yang pertama menemukannya, tentu saja dia akan menjadi milikmu . bersabar dan cepatlah dewasa"_

_Ibunya kembali terkekeh melihat putranya yang terlihat kesal sambil menggembungkan pipi dan memajukan bibirnya_

_"karna itu , cepat belajar dan kerjakan pr mu agar kau cepat dewasa sayang"_

_Namja kecil itu mangangkat kedua tangannya dan berseru kencang sambil berlari menuju kamarnya , bermaksud mengerjakan prnya dan berharap begitu dia terbangun esok harinya dia dapat menjadi dewasa dan menikahi namja imut itu_

_"Yosh !"_

"khkhkh aku sangat bodoh saat itu" ucapnya sambil tertawa mengingat betapa bodohnya dia

"lihat eomma seharusnya kau mendengarkanku , lihatlah sekarang dia sudah dimiliki orang lain huh " ucapnya cukup kesal pada gundukan tanah dihadapannya

_"Dia milikmu , ambil dan dapatkan jangan hanya melihatnya terbang bebas . Sejauh apapun dia pergi dia akan kembali pada pemiliknya"_

"tapi tenang saja, aku akan mendapatkannya kembali, bagaimanapun juga aku yang pertama menemukannya bukan ?kkk"

Namja itu kembali terkekeh

_"Berhentilah memainkan dua peran , bukankah ini saatnya kau melepas topengmu dan menjadi dirimu yang sebenarnya sayang ? kurasa appa dan kakek akan mengerti kalau kau membicarakannya dengan mereka"_

_"Kau bukan pewaris tunggal mafia Hell Angel tapi kau juga putra eomma . Ingat kau putra eomma sayang—"_

_"uri Joonmyeon"_

.

.

.

END or TBC

?

Balasan review :

Frujitaoris :oke ini udah dilanjut , ayo tebak skrng tau kn siapa yang ngunjungin tao ;)

Christal alice : iya ini udah dilanjut , semangat ! :D

Dame dame no ko dame ku chan : wih namanya panjang sampe bingung saya hehe , ini udah dilanjut . wah kalo soal berapa chapternya aku blum tau yg pasti endingnya aku udah bikin ko jadi ini ff pasti lanjut sampe abis . nyesek ngganya aku gatau kita liat aja nanti ;)

Kt : nih udah lanjut , skrng tau kn kenapa tao mutusin kris :)

Taoyoungie22 : *ikutan nyanyi . iya ini udah dilanjut :)

Aulchan : udah lanjut iya makasih :D

Goo panda chan : ini udah lanjut , uwaa ikutan meluk tao :{}

Michelle,chai : nah sekarang udah tau kan kenapa tao bisa mutusin kris, wah kalo kapan kris taunya aku jg belum tao . ditunggu aja yaa ;D

Titan18 : makasih :D {} ini udah dilanjut . tetoot jawabannya salah bukan kris atau lay :x

Double-yu : yg miskin itu tao , dulu tao sama kris kaya tapi krisnya pura" miskin . setelah putus sama tao dia balik lagi kekehidupan galmournya dulu sedangkan tao jatuh miskin setelah ayahnya meninggal . iya ini udah dilanjut :D

Datekazuio : makasih makasih :D

TTy T.T : belum puny aide nih jadi bikinnya yang pendek" aja ya :3 ini udah lanjut :)

Guest : iya ini udah dilanjut makasih :)

Xiohwang : maaf namanya juga pemula , amatir -.- . kalo berkenan silahkan dilanjut baca jika tidak jg gpp :)

.

BIG THANKS to :

Xian, panDragonease26, DOUBLE-YU, KTHS, AulChan12, raetaoris, Rimataoma, datekazukio, XOXO-adel, Taoyungie22, kt, piccolaxy9, vanhunhan2, , limSB, goo panda chan, frujitaoris, Juliana. , TTY T.T, Huang Rany, devimalik, Titan18, guest, chikarikaori, christal alice , , dame dame no ko dame ku chan , ara krisan , guest , Xiohwang


	12. Chapter 11

**MAYBE , MAYBE NOT**

**Cast** : Wu Yi Fan / Huang Zi Tao / Lay / Byun Baekhyun / Xi Luhan / Oh Sehun / Do Kyungsoo / Park Chanyeol / Xiumin / Suho

**Pair** : KRISTAO - KRISHAN - KRAY - SUTAO - CHEN - HUNTAO - HUNHAN - BAEKYOEL

**Genre** : I don't know

Hurt / Comfort , Sad , Drama , School Life , one sided love

(maybe)

**Rated : M ( **maybe **)**

**.**

**Tokoh disini bukan milik saya , saya hanya owner dari cerita dan ini hanya fiksi bukan kisah nyata**

**.**

**YAOI / BL / BOYx BOY / Boys Love**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

.

**Cast disini bukan milik saya tapi cerita ini murni milik saya**

.

'_' = ucapan dalam hati

.

.

.

CHAPTER 11

.

.

Tao berjalan pelan menuju kelasnya . Pagi ini dia sudah berada dikampus bersiap menerima ceramah dan tugas-tugas yang menumpuk dari para dosennya

Sebenarnya kepalanya saat ini masih sedikit sakit , mungkin karna beberapa malam ini dia terus menangis dan hanya sedikit makan . Tapi mau bagaimana lagi , dia sudah dua minggu tidak masuk kampus dan itu bukanlah contoh yang baik untuk seorang mahasiswa beasiswa sepertinya . Kalu dia tidak hadir lebih lama lagi bisa-bisa beasiswanya dicabut dan dia akan berakhir dipinggir jalan atau kolong jembatan mungkin

"Hey hyung"sapa Tao pada teman-temannya

Seperti biasa Tao akan datang ke kantin mengunjungi teman-temannya setelah dia menyelesaikan kelasnya . Tao kembali tertawa mendengar cerita konyol Luhan dan tingkah pasangan heboh Baekyeol . Dan seperti biasanya juga dia akan kembali kekelasnya saat kelasnya dimulai kembali

Dengan sopan Tao berpamitan pada teman-temannya , dia bermaksud pergi ke kelas Pshycolog Profesor Jaejoong kalau saja keplanya tidak tiba-tiba terasa sakit . Tubuhnya terasa lemas seketika dan perutnya terasa sangat mual

Kalau dipikir-pikir dia cuma makan semangkuk pudding coklat dan segelas susu strawberry tadi pagi sejak kemarin siang . Pantas saja tubuhnya terasa sangat lemah saat ini . Hari sudah menunjukkan siang sedangkan sinar matahari yang terus memancar tidak menambah kuatnya tubuh Tao

Kepalanya yang semakin pening membuatnya terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya . Dengan nafas tersengal Tao menyenderkan tubuhnya pada tembok , disaat pandangannya mulai mengabur Tao dapat melihat sesosok hitam diiringi dengan derap kaki yang melangkah semakin mendekat bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang jatuh merosot kelantai

'siapa..malaikat—kah ? dewa kematian ?' tanyanya dalam hati sebelum semua yang dilihatnya gelap

.

.

.

Hari ini entah mengapa terasa sangat panas , pada bulan ini sudah bulan September yang berarti sudah memasuki musim gugur . Bukankah cuaca seharusnya terasa sejuk diiringi dengan hembusan angin ? Tapi kenapa sekarang malah panas terik seperti ini ?

Kris melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap kampus , dia bermaksud tidur disana setelah lelah berlatih basket

"hem masih sepi ?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri saat melewati kelas psycholog . Sedikit berharap dia dapat melihat pandanya

Dengan perasaan kecewa Kris kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju atap kampus , baru saja dia hendak menaiki tangga sebelum akhirnya dia melihat pandanya sedanng berjalan yang mungkin menuju ke kelasnya

Kris tersenyujm lembut melihat sosok Tao tapi beberapa saat kemudian senyumnya berubah menjadi rengutan , dahinya berkerut saat melihat sosok pandanya yang berjaan sempoyongan dan berhenti untuk menyenderkan tubuhnya pada tembok

Mata Kris membulat lebar saat melihat sosok Tao yang terlihat semakin aneh dan mengkhawatirkan . Dengan segera dia berlari menghampiri sosok itu sebelum jatuh mencium lantai

.

.

.

"loh bukankah itu Tao ?" tanya Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri saat melihat Kris yang membopong tubuh Tao dalam dekapannya

Chanyeol segera berlari menuju kelasnya . Saking terburu-burunya dia samapi tidak menyadari telah menubruk seseorang

"oh maaf aku buru-buru, temanku pingsan !" serunya histeris dan kembali berlari tanpa melihat siapa yang baru saja ditabraknya

Sehun, namja tampan yang baru saja ditabraknya hanya mendengus kecil

"Huh dasar si bodoh Park , uks kan dibarat bukan di utara . pabo " dengusnya

"tapi siapa yang sakitnya ?" tanya pada diri sendiri

Membuang rasa penasar akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk mendatangi ruang uks

.

.

.

Kris menatap khawatir wajah pucat Tao yang sedang tertidur damai . Walalu dokter bilang Tao hanya butuh sedikit istirahat dna makan yang cukup tetap saja dia merasa sangat khawatir pada pandanya ini

"jangan seperti ini..kumohon" lirihnya pelan sambil mengecup punggung tangan Tao

Sebelah tangannya beralih mengelus pipi lembut Tao , baru saja dia hendak beranjak mengecup keningnya , sebuah suara telah menginstrupsinya

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan sunbae" ucap Sehun dingin , matanya menatap nyalang tangan Kris yang masih menyentuh Taonya

"bukan urusanmu bocah"

Sehun mendengus mendengar jawaban Kris , dengan acuh dia menyentak tangan Kris yang masih menyentuh pipi Tao kemudian duduk disamping ranjang Tao

Kris merasa naik pitam . Kelakuan Sehun barusan membuatnya sangat marah

"apa-apaan kau brengsek !" serunya kencang dengan tangan yang terkepal erat berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak langsung menghajar namja dihadapannya ini

"huh kurasa kita tau siapa yang disini brengsek Wu sunbae ssi " jaawab Sehun dengan smirknya

"Apa maksudmu sialan !" Kris semakin mengeratkan kepalan tangannya , dia tidak ingin sampai menghajar namja dihadapannya ini dan membuat Tao terbangun .

"kau tau maksudku Kris sun—ups Wu Fan sunbae"

Deg

"Jangan sebut namaku dengan mulut kotormu itu brengsek!"

Sehun memutar bolamanya bosan . "whatever , my mouth my lip my words and—my Tao not yours"

BUGH

Oke cukup sudah kesabar Kris , dengan cepat dia melayangkan tinjunya ke pipi kanan Sehun begitu mendengar akhir kalimat yang diucapan Sehun . My Tao katanya , heck Tao is mine . Kris's Tao . Kristao . Taoris . FanTao, Wu—and oh oke lupakan . yang jelas TAO itu cuma MILIK KRIS seorang

"ukh" ringis Sehun

"Dengar baik-baik bocah , Tao itu milikku . Aku yang pertama dilihatnya setiap bangun tidur, aku yang menjaganya saat sakit, aku yang memelukku saaat dia ketakutan , aku yang mengajarinya belajar, aku yang selalu ada disampingnya mencumbunya dan namakulah yang selalu di teriakkan tiap malam !" seru Kris frustasi dan dia berharap suaranya tidka cukup nyaring untuk membangunkan Tao dari pingsannya

"He was mine and always—"

"was heh—haha it's on the past sunbae not now—stupid "

"wha—!"

Sebenarnya Kris ingin sekali membalas perkataan Sehun barusan tapi entah mengapa tubuhnya menolak untuk bergerak dan lebih memilih diam . Sehun yang melihat keterdiaman Kris tersenyum lebar , dia menyapu bajunya sambil bangun berdiri , mengingat tinju Kris tadi membuat tubuhnya jatuh terpental

"Aku mencintainya—"

Deg

Kris menatap nyalang Sehun

"—dan kali ini aku tidak akan menyerah sunbae . tidak—tidak untuk kedua kalinya"

Setelah mengucapkan itu tanpa menunggu reaksi dari Kris, Sehun pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu . Pandangannya terhenti pada sebuah benda yang sedang diinjaknya

"ini.."

.

.

.

"brengsek !" seru Kris kesal sambil menjambak rambutnya kasar

"kau milikku zitao..milikku" ucapnya lirih . Entah tanpa sadar atau kerasukan apa tiba-tiba cengkraman tangannya ditangan Tao semakin kencang bahkan mampu membangunkan Tao dari pingsannya . Terbukti dari lirihan kecil yang keluar dari bibir mungil Tao

"kau milikku tao" ucap Kris

Tao yang baru saja tersadar dari pingsannnya snagat kaget begitu melihat wajah Kris ditambah nada suara yang sangat menakutkan dan cengkraman erat ditangannya . Dia yakin kalau itu akan membekas nantinya

"arg su-sunbae" lirih Tao pelan . Cengkraman Kri sangat erat dia bahkan dapat merasakan tulangnya hampir patah kalau seniornya ini tidak segera melepaskan tangannya

"zitao"ucap Kris dengan nada dingin dan penuh penekanan . Entah kenapa Tao merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padanya

"ya..ya sunbae"

"apa hubunganmu dengan bocah itu !"

"bo-bocah m-maksudmu siapa sunbae ?" ucap Tao takut-takut

"Bocah sialan dnegan rambut warna-warni konyolnya itu !"

'hemm warna warni—'

"..Sehun..?" ucap Tao balik bertanya

"persetan dengan namanya , apa hubunganmu dengan bocah sialan itu ?!"

Tao mendelik mendengar suara Kris

"te-teman sunbae, dia teman baikku"

"teman baik ?..jangan bohong Tao"

Kris memajukan wajahnya kearah Tao membuat mereka berdua dapat saling merasakan nafas masing-masing

"ti-tidak aku tidak berbohong sunbae"ucap Tao gugup . Dia merasa seperti panda yang siap diterkam naga (?)

"..apa kau sudah pernah tidur dengannya ?"

"a—"

"berapa banyak dia membayarmu ?" ucap Kris memotong perkataan Tao . Tangannya mulai mencengkram pinggang Tao

"apa dia lebih hebat dariku heum Taozi fuuh"

Kris meniup telinga Tao dan menjilatnya dengan gaya senual

"aah sunbae"

"bitch" desis Kris pelan . Tangannya yang dari mencengkram pinggang Tao beralih ke kedua lengan Tao , mencengkramnya dan megurung Tao dibawah tubuh kokohnya

"Su-suunbae" . suara Tao terdengat sangat lirih dengan wajah yang merona malu . Tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri rasa takut yang tersimpan dibaliknya . Dia merasa kalau pandangan mata Kris tidak biasa dan itu merupakan hal yang buruk sepertinya

"akh"

Tao meringis pelan saat merasakan gigi Kris yang mengigiti lehernya

'oh tidak—tidak lagi'

"huang"

Dua kancing berhasil lepas dari bajunya

"kau"

empat kancing berhasil lepas dari bajunya dan kancing-kancing selanjutnya

"milik"

Kemejanya berhasil terbuka diiringi dengan celana jeans hitamnya

"ku"

Ucapan terakhir Kris mengawali mimpi buruknya . Lihatlah hanya dalam sekejap mata dia sudah dalam keadaan telanjang tanpa sehelai benangpun . Tubuhnya bergetar kecil menahan rasa takut , tubuh Kris yang berada diatasnya terlihat sangat besar . Tao merasa dia hanya seonggok batu kecil yang siap dihancurkan oleh namja diatasnya

Oh ayolah siapa yang tidak ketakutan dengan tatapan namja diatasnya ini . Tao bahkan melupakan keahlian wushu yang sudah dipelajarinya selama 11 tahun ini . Ayolah kau kemanakan wushu mu itu Tao

"tenang saja cantik , kau akan menikmatinya" ucap Kris dnegan senyum lembut yang dibuat-buat . Tangannya mulai menurunkan reseleting jeans yang dikenakannya . Setelah resleting celananya terbuka Kris sedikti menurunkan celaan beserta boxernya hingga lutut . Cukup memperlihatkan junior besarnya yang sudah berdiri tegak dengan sedikit precum diujung lubangnya . Sepertinya melihat mangsanya dalam tubuh telanjang dan pandangan sayu mampu membuat miliknya berdri dengan sangat cepat

Kris tersenyum manis sambil membelai pipi Tao dengan lembut yang entah kenapa membuat hati Tao sedikit luluh . Sesaat dia merasa kembali pada kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu diamana mereka masih saling memadu kasih

"akh sakittt !"

Kris tidak menghiraukannya , dia kembali meremas kasar junior Tao

"ukh hentikan sunbae hentikan"

Setelah puas meremas junior Tao dengan kasar dan tanpa peregangan ataupun pelumas dia memasukkan juniornya kedalam hole sempit Tao yang sudah lama tidak dijamah

"AAARGH!"

"sakit sakit kumohon hentikan"

Kris semakin mempercepat tempo tusukannya , dia tidak mempedulikan rintihan Tao . Dia bahkan semakin memperdalam tusukannya membuat pantat Tao bertabrkan dengan bola kembarnya

"uh a-aah"

Kris mengangkat sebelah kaki Tao berusaha semakin dalam menyusupkan juniornya . dia bahkan dengan sengaja menghindari sweet spot Tao . Mendengar desahan dan sedikit keluhan kecewa dari Tao menjadi kenikmatan tersendiri baginya

"menikmatinya cantik ?" ucapnya dengan senyum miring

"u-uh aah disi—uuh sedikit a ahh tidak ukh"

Tao melenguh saat merasakan Kris kembali melewati titik nikmatnya . Lelehan saliva mulai keluar dari pinggir mulutnya

"nghh a-aku aah"

"ssh" Kris mendesis saat merasakan Tao akan klimaks dia semakin mempertajam dan memperdalam tusukannya . Juniornya menusuk dalam hole ketat Tao dengan kecepatan luar biasa . Kasur yang mereka singgahi berderit kencang kedepan belakang , suasana damai yang biasa terdengar di ruang kesehatan ini berubah menjadi desahan dan kulit yang saling beradu

"mulai menikmatinya heum ?"

"ARRGH !" Tao berteriak nyaring saat merasakan Kris memasukinya dengan sangat kasar . Tangannya meremas ujung bantal sedangkan bibirnya digigit keras . Dia takut jika dia kembali berteriak Kris akan berbuat semkain kasar padanya

"ugh a-akh sa-sakit henti—hentikan sunbae sakit"

"Ah !" Tao menengadah keatas melesakkan kepalanya semakin dalam ke bantal saat tusukan Kris semakin kencang , pantatnya serasa disobek tiap junior besar Kris memasukinya dengan kasar

"a-ah Kris—"

Tao mencengkram lengan Kris saat merasakan sesuatu diperutnya bergejolak dan sesaat kemudian yang dilihatnya hanyalah putih dengan Kris yang masih terus memasukinya

Tidak lama kemudian Kris menyusul Tao , dia menyemprotkan cairan spermanya kedalam hole Tao . Nafasnya terengah-engah dengan sedikit tenaga Kris melepas juniornya dari lubang Tao, terlihat cairan putih mulai merembes keluar saat dia mengeluarkan juniornya

Setelah sadar dari klimaksnya , Kris bangun dari tempat dia berbaring dan mulai merapikan pakaiannya . mengancing kemejanya dan membenarkan posisi celananya . Matanya menatap dingin kondisi tubuh Tao yang cukup mengenaskan

Mata Tao terlihat masih mengeluarkan air mata diiringi dengamn isakan kecil sedangkan kedua kakinya masih terbuka lebar , menampakkan holenya yang mengeluarkan spermanya . Terlihat lezat dimata kris

"terima kasih untuk yang tadi , kau masih nikmat baby" ucap Kris sambil menjilat cuping Tao

Setelah mengatakan itu dia keluar dari kamar UKS dan pengi meninggalkan Tao yang masih dalam keadaan kacau sendirian

'hiks apa salahku' lirih Tao dalam hati

.

.

.

Drrt drrt

"hem..Tao ? tumben" ucap Baekhyun heran sambil memandang ponselnya

"ada apa dengannya ?" tanya Chenyeol penasaran

"tidak, hanya saja dia memintaku menjemputnya"

"benarkah ?kalau begitu cepat jemput . kulihat tadi dia pingsan"

"APA ?! PINGSAN !" seru Baekhyun kencang dengan suara tujuh oktafnya

"ouch pelankan suaramu Baekhyun , kau memalukan" ucap Chanyeol sambil menutup kedua telinganya

'memalukan kau bilang ? bukankah kau yang setiap hari membuatku malu dengan tingkah konyolmu itu Park bodoh' ucap Baekhun kesal

"haah kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku ?"tanya Baekhyun setelah kadar emosinya turun

"hum bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu ?" tanya Chanyeol balik masih sambil menghirup jus Melon favoritnya

Sebuah kerutan muncul didahi Baekhyun . " tidak –kapan ?"

"dikelas tadi siang aku sudah emmberitahumu kan?"

Bekhyun beru saja hendak membuka miulutnya namun ditahan oleh ucapan Chanyeol

"saat aku berlari dari toilet dan menerobos masuk kelas . Oh kau bahkan menjitak kepalaku saat itu" rungut Chanyeol dengan bibir yang dimajukan . Sepertinya si tampan Park ini sedang merajuk

"dikelas—maksudmu hey tunggu jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu begitu . Kau terlihat aneh dan tentu saja jitakan itu pantas untukmu karna kau memalukan bodoh"

"APA ?! bagaimana mungkin aku-aku—aku Chanyeol PARK CHANYEOL si tam—"

"Oke oke cukup . aku ingat saat itu kau menerobos kelas dan heboh karna suatu hal tapi melupakannya saat aku menanyakan hal itu " ucap Bekhyun , dia mulai jengah dengan sikap drama mama kekasih tingginya

"AH! Yaya itu yang kumaksud . Sebenarnya saat itu aku melihat Tao pingsan makanya aku langsung berlari kekelas tapi aku lupa saat kau menjitakku—"

"Hah dasar bodoh" ucap Baekhyun sambil memutar bola matanya . Kemudian dia berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol bermaskud segera menjemput Tao . Dia sangat mengkhawatirkan dongsaeng kesayangannya ini

"—tidak seharusnya kau menjitak orang tampan sepertiku ini . Lihatlah karna perbuatanmu yang sering KDRT (?) inilah yang membuatku semakin bodoh..hem..tunggu tunggu aku tidak bodoh maksudmu hem—pelupa ! seandainya saja kau bersikap lebih lembut dan mengakui ketampan—hey hey tunggu baekki !—"seru Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun sudah berada didepan luar pintu café

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun seperti adegan-adegan didrama dimana sitokoh utama pria terpesona saat melihat seorang wanita lewat didepan café . Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol tersadar saat mobilnya melesat menjauhi are pakir depan café

"—tidak !"

Hah dasar bodoh . seandainya tadi kau langsung berdiri dan mengejar Baekhyun pastinya kau tidak akan tertinggal dipojok café dengan kondisi seperti anjing yang dibuang oleh majikannya kan

Dasar si tiang Park

Kalau si idol tampan salah satu band EXO Park Chanyeol menjuarai dunia karna senyum lima jarinya . Maka si Park yang satu ini menjuarai dunia karna kebodohannya

Disisi Bekhyun bukannya tidak mendengar teriakan Chanyeol dia hanya terlalu focus pada prangsangkanya tentang Tao . Mungkinkah Tao sakit ataukah ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya ?

Oh God

Memikirkannya saja membuatnya kelimpungan setengah mati

Dengan cekatan Baekhyun mengendarai mobil sport yang dinaikinya tanpa menoleh kebelakang

"hem sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu.."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya , dia kembali focus pada jalanan yang dialaui mobilnya . Secemas atau sepenting apapun hal yang dilupakannya dia harus focus pada jalan . Karna memikirkan hal lain saat mengemudi bukanlah tindakan yang benar

Well well sepertinya terlalu dekat dengan si Park tiang membuat si cantik eyeliner ini melupakan kalau mobil yang sedang dikendarainya adalah mobil kekasihnya

Meninggalkan kekasih lemotnya di cafe sendirian tanpa mobil dipetang hari dengan hujan deras seperti ini bukanlah hal yang gawat bukan lagipula sepertinya sebentar lagi hujan akan reda . mungkin

Mungkin—

Yah kurasa Chanyeol tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak pergi menerobos hujan ditengan sore menjelang malam ini dengan baju tipis dan celana pendek . Dia masih cukup pinttar untuk memesan taksi dan pulang kerumahnya yang hangat tidur bergelung dibalik selimutnya . Iya kan

Iya kan ?

Kan ?

Ka—n ?

..Oh lihatlah , namja tinggi itu berlari menembus hujan dnegan kaos pendek hijau dan celana army selutunya . Siapa namja bodoh yang akan melakukan hal itu ditengah cuaca sedingin ini ?

tentu saja ada, satu—

Siapa lagi kalau bukan

Uri –

Poor Chanyeol

.

.

.

"arg pabo pabo !" ucapnya sambil menjedotkan kepalanya kepohon berkali-kali . hatinya meringis sambil terus mengeluarkan air mata . Tidak tahu kenapa tapi kejadian barusan mebuatnya sangat terpukul

"siapa—siapa.."

.

.

.

Seorang namja tampan terlihat menatap kaget berkas laporan yang baru saja diberikan oleh seorang namja tua dihadapannya

"jadi—dia benar-benar di Korea ?!"

"Benar sekali tuan muda , menurut info yang saya dapatkan dia bekerja di perusahaan Wu di Seoul , Korea Selatan tempat dimana tuan muda Tao tinggal"

"Tunggu—Wu barusan kau bilang ?!" serunya dengan kaget . mata sipitnya seketika membulat besar

"tidak mungkin—tao—ini berbahaya tidak tidak tidak boleh terjadi.."

"..mereka tidak boleh bertemu-tidak " ucapnya kembali dengan wajah cemas

"siapakan penerbangan ke Seoul minggu ini juga !" perintahnya pada namja tua dihadapannya

"Mohon maaf sekali tuan , tapi tuan besar memerintahkan untuk melarang anda pergi keluar dan hanya focus pada pekerjaan anda . beliau bilang tuan muda harus konsisten dan perfecsionis . Jangn sampai memalukan marga—"

"oke cukup !" serunya kesal memotong pembicaraan namja tua dihadapannya

"arg sialan kau—"

Buk

Tangannya memukul keras meja kaca didepannya

'Junmahao !'

.

.

.

"Apa yang membuatmu tersenyum-senyum sepreti orang bodoh hyung ?"

"apa maksudmu ?"tanya namja yang ditanyai tadi dengan alis yang naik sebelah

"tidak, hanya saja—kau kan jarang tersenyum lebar seperti itu . kau terlihat—"

Namja dihadapannya semakin menaikkan alisnya bignung memperlihatkan beberapa garis kerut tipis didahinya

"—menyeramkan"

"haha suatu saat kau akan tau dan aku yakin kau akan sangat berterima kasih padaku nantinya"

Namja dihadapnnya semakin bingung dan menggelengkan kepalanya . Bermaksud menghapus rasa penasaran namja dihadapannya ini . Toh sudah tidak aneh baginya kalau melihat si tuan sok perfect dengan senyum malaikat ini bersikap misterius dan aneh seperti sekarang ini

"kau aneh Suho" ucapnya pada namja yang sedari tadi tersenyum-senyum seperti orang aneh . Freak

"percayalah kau akan sangat sangat berterima kasih padaku" ucap Suho dengan penuh keyakinan

"Oh ayolah jangan berwajah seperti itu" ucapnya kembali saat melihat wajah aneh yang ditunjukkan namja dihadapannya

"..apa yang akan kau lakukan kali ini ?" ucapnya kembali sedikit penasaran

"tidak ada . hanya—"

"hanya ?"

"—hanya mengembalikan sesuatu pada tempatnya"

"kau salah menaruh barangmu ?waw mengejutkan sekali , kupikir si tuan perfect sepertimu tidak akan melakukan kesalahan haha"

"yah bisa dibilang seperti itu mungkin . hanya salah penempatan , milikku menjadi milikku dan milikmu menjadi milikmu"

"huh maksudmu ?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan namja yang menanyainya , dia malah mengacak surai caramel namja itu

"berbaik-baiklah padaku karna kau—seperti yang aku bilang tadi . Kau akan sangat sangat berterima kasih padaku nantinya Lay"

.

.

.

TBC or END

.

BIG THANKS to

Xian, panDragonease26, DOUBLE-YU, KTHS, AulChan12, raetaoris, Rimataoma, datekazukio, XOXO-adel, Taoyungie22, kt, piccolaxy9, vanhunhan2, , limSB, goo panda chan, frujitaoris, Juliana. , TTY T.T, Huang Rany, devimalik, Titan18, guest, chikarikaori, christal alice , , dame dame no ko dame ku chan , ara krisan , guest , Xiohwang , zee konstantin , luira-26, kotakpensil, santiestella

.

makasih banyak buat sarannya vanhunhan2 :D

raetaoris : kan junior kris besar (haha) udah gitu tao ga prnah ngelakuin sex lgi semenjak putus sama kris dan lagi kalo 'dimasukin' dengan kasar pastinya bakal sakit dong ;p (co" bdsm , rape) hehe soal sehun yg ga dijelasin knpa tiba-tiba keluar ngebiarin kris berduaan sama tao itu karna aku males jelasinnya jadi langsung diskip aja deh haha authornya pemalas

aulchan12 : ada kok, author yg liat *nose bleed


End file.
